Love for an angel
by hyperRme
Summary: 8 years ago fate had Sora killed. He's now on earth with his childhood bestfriend crush Riku. Little does he know that there are people plotting against him for what he did in the past.
1. Til Death due us part

This is my first fanfic! cheers and applause in backround Okay my self esteem is pretty low at the moment because I think my story sucks (it's true but hey who doesn't?) If you want my self esteem to go up I would like reviews! LOTS OF REVIEWS! I'll get hyper later on in the story. I can't act all hyper if no one reviews! (I'll feel like an idiot) So read please! And give me some suggestions! I'm not in gifted language arts so I really think its sucks compared to all my friends who are in gift L-Arts.

Okay so without any more randomization from me I'll start the story!

Love for An Angel Chapter I: Till Death due us part.

Blood was splattered everywhere; it stained the couches and carpet and the walls had a new paint job of blood. A six-year-old boy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No! Don't! Get off of me! Riku!" The little boy's cries were answered to a low-pitched laugh. A man was on top of the boy pulling off his shirt and pants. The brown haired man laughed at the younger boy's cries for him to stop and for his best friend to save him.

" Sora… No one can hear you. You might as well give up." He said in a lust filled voice kissing the child, Sora on the neck. He screamed louder.

"Get off! Please! Riku!" The older man grabbed a knife next to him stained with Sora's blood from when he struggled to break free earlier and sliced the boy on his cheek. Sora cried out louder and squirmed more.

"Stop moving you fuckin' son of a bitch!" The man yelled getting annoyed with his six-year-old son screaming and moving.

Sora's father cut him again on the wrist. Sora continued to yell and struggle while blood oozed out of his feminine body. Soon his body stopped shaking and his yelled died down. The man finally was successful to pull of his son's clothes. All that was on him was his favorite sliver chain necklace with a sliver crown, Riku had given it to him for his 5th birthday and ever since then he never took it off.

Sora's father gave a low laugh before pounding into his son who still remained still. Suddenly the front door flew open and stood was the police and Sora's neighbor's, Riku and his parents. The Masaki's lived so close to the Everheart's that they heard Sora's screams and called 911. The police ran inside and grabbed Mr. Everheart off his son and dragged him out the door toward their car.

Riku saw his best friend lying unconscious naked on the hard floor. Fear struck the seven-year-old boy. He rushed to Sora's side.

"Sora…? Wake up Sora. Wake up… You have to wake up." Tears to form hiding Riku's beautiful aqua eyes.

"Please Sora be okay. You have to be okay. WAKE UP SORA!" Riku screamed clutching his best friend's body. Tears fell onto Sora's body. Riku's parents slowly walked over toward their crying son. The sliver-haired mother placed her hand on her trembling son's shoulder.

"Honey…" She said softly. Mrs. Masaki didn't have the heart to tell her son that his best friend might not make it. A policeman walked over to the boys. He placed a finger on Sora's cold neck to feel any signs of a heartbeat. Riku stared at the policeman hoping he would tell him Sora would make it out okay. But it was the total opposite.

"I'm sorry but he… didn't make it." Riku felt his world crashing. He pulled Sora's body closer to him screaming and crying dissipate his frozen body.

An hour later the police managed to pull Sora's body away from Riku's grasp. They placed him in an ambulance and drove away from his best friend who continued to scream and cry.

The funeral took place two days later. Mrs. Everheart was crying on her best friend's shoulder. Her husband just raped and killed their youngest son. Sora's 10-year-old brother and role model, Cloud sat in the back of the room, his face hidden in his hands. Riku sat next to Sora's coffin shaking as tears fell from his eyes. Most seven-year-old kids didn't know about death. But Riku's parents told him all about it when their dog, Pluto, died.

All of Sora's and Riku's friends were there not knowing how he died or about death. They simply thought he was in a deep sleep and won't wake up for a while. Only Riku and Kairi knew about death. She was clinging on to her friend crying too.

When it was time to close the coffin, Riku screamed and tackled the men closing in. His father grabbed a hold of to his sliver haired son while he screamed louder and kicked and tried to break free. Mr. Masaki nodded his head toward the carriers and they closed the coffin and carried it outside to the funeral home car. Riku was never the same after Sora's body was token away from him.

Sora screamed as his father grabbed his wrist and sliced him. He felt his body growing weaker as he was losing more blood by the second. Soon he felt was though he was falling; the pounding had stopped and he lowered his voice.

Sora tried to open his eyes only to find that he couldn't move. 'What's happening?' he thought falling in the darkness. Sora could tell it was dark out cause he couldn't see any trace of light under his closed eyes. Soon the six-year-old saw, through his eye lids, light.

He tried again to open his eyes and managed to do so. He saw nothing and thought that his eyes remained shut until the light shinned brighter as Sora glanced around the room of internal darkness.

He squinted his eyes to look at the mysterious glow and saw giant golden gates.

'Where am I?' Sora thought. He was getting closer to the light. As he fell closer the bright light blinded the child. He covered his eyes with his hands as the light encased his body.

Sora screamed as the darkness turned into light, his small body falling faster and spinning. With a thud the brunette landed on soft material.

Sora slowly opened his eyes and jumped up at the site before him. Pink and blue clouds where everywhere, the ground, the buildings, it seemed as though everything was made of clouds. He looked down at his clothes to brush off the dirt (if there was any) to see that his trademark red jumpsuit was changed to a white sparking gown.

"W-what? What happened to my clothes? Where am I?"

"Hello…" Sora spun around to see a teenager girl dressed in a white robe similar to Sora's. Her long braided brown hair bounced as she giggled at Sora's behavior. But what really surprised him was her silkily, white, almost sliver wings sprouted out of her back. " My name is Aeris. You must be Sora."

"Y-you have w-wings!" Sora spurted out his sky blue eyes widened. The teenager giggled.

"Yes. Wings are very normal for an angel."

"A wha…" Sora suddenly took in his surroundings more carefully. Winged angels flew about the clouded world.

"Wow…" he mumbled under his breath. The angels really did make the world seem prettier.

"I'm glad you like you're new home." Sora spun around to face the teen.

"Whatda mean my new home?" He questioned. It wasn't that he didn't like his home (it was his father who made him hate his house) but Riku was at his house along with Kairi and the others. He couldn't possibly leave them. The teenager's smile disappeared.

"Oh! I guess who don't know then…" The girl crouched down so that her face was leveled to Sora's. " I'm sorry to tell you this but this is Heaven." Sora's face fell. He was confused.

"H-heaven?" He asked. " You mean the Heaven in the sky where all the people go when they…"

"Die? Yes. That abuse from your father has, well… killed you."

"I'm dead?"

"Yes."

"B-but how!" Sora screamed in the angel's face. Tears started to build up in his eyes. "How could I have died? Daddy couldn't have killed me. He loved me! He's just gets mad at me a lot. He really did love me. Didn't he…?" Tears were now flowing down his face. He looked at her. She slowly shook her head.

"No. He didn't love you. He simply thought of you as a distraction from your mother. I'm sorry Sora." She hugged the crying child as he nearly ruined her perfect white gown. She whispered. "It's okay I'm here."

REVIEW ME! Please and thank you!


	2. In dreams

I got some reviews! I'm happy!I'm glad everyone liked it. Don't worry Sora isn't gone for good he'll meet up with Riku soon enough like next chapter...

Last chapter I forgot the Disclaimer! Sorry! Don't sue me! I have no money! I'm saving it for Kingdom Hearts 2 if it comes out in March! And it better I'm tried of waiting. So... here's the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: I do not in many possible way own Kingdom Hearts if I did you'll know. Kairi would be a slave to Sora and Riku and there will be yaoi for everyone's enjoyment! Wouldn't that be great?

Okay let's start!

**8 years later…**

"Sora! Come back here!" A browned hair teenager chased the 14-year-old boy down a pink colored path.

"Oh come on Aeris! I don't wanna go to magic class! I already know what I'm doing!" Sora screamed to the said girl flying behind him. Her wings were flapping hard to keep up with the younger angel. Sora was a fast learner and a great flyer. With one hard flap of her wings Aeris finally was close enough to grab ahold of her friend. Sora was aware of this and tried to fly faster but the older girl's arm length was long and she grabbed him before the brunette got away.

"Aeris! Let go of me!" Sora squirmed in her grasp.

Aeris was strong for an angel. Sora realized he couldn't escape and he stopped moving. He turned around to face her with a pout upon his face.

"No fair. You're too strong."

Aeris laughed."Yes. But enough stalling, you need to go to class." And with those last words Aeris dragged the pouting boy toward a clouded building.

"Okay on the count of three I want everyone to cast Curaga" The teachersaid calmlyto her students. Sora stood impatiently nodding his head. He knew every spell so he didn't understand why Aeris forced him to go to class.

" 1…" Sora stood up and faced his target; a broken down DVD player. So what if it wasn't a living thing. It could still be mixed if the spell was used correctly. "2…" _'Okay, get on with it. God this is boring! I wish something would happen. Then class would be over and I could relax for the rest of the day….' _Sora thought.

"3!" The teacher yelled. All the students mumbled under their breath, "Curaga" Green sparks shot toward the DVD player, some were fixed, others stayed the same only jumping a little and some burst into flames.

"That was good, not the best but it was only for 23rd time we done it." Sora saw that his player was perfectly fixed. He smiled in satisfaction.

His classmates started to look around and sniffed the air. Sora's curiosity got the best of him and he sniffed too. Fire. He looked at his classmates who were glaring at him with a 'We know you did it just like last time' glare.

It was a mistake. Aeris was teaching him some level 9 techniques they were, Fire, Freeze, Aero and Thunder. Sora was a level 7 at the time (he's a 8 now) and he wanted to try them out. Aeris forbidden Sora to try them out without her there and her permission. Sora did it when she wasn't there and accidentally set the school on fire, while everyone was in it. He got in major trouble by Aeris and the head angel and got Aeris in trouble for teaching him it when he wasn't supposed to for two more years.

"IT WAN'T ME!" Sora screamed at the glaring angels. They simply said whatever and escaped out the door. Sora pouted and flew out the door as well.

Sora looked around his hometown as hell was breaking loose.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

15 year old Riku stirred in his sleep for what was happening in his dream worried him…

_Riku was standing before a large and golden gate. It was ajar and the boy pushed them open enough so he could walk in._

_Riku stared eyes widened at the burning clouded city. Everything was on fire. Sliver winged angels flew around trying to escape these odd creatures. Riku guessed they were black winged demons. He continued to stare before a loud piercing scream broke his trance. Two of the demons had a grasp on a young angel boy, around Riku's age. The angel screamed ad squirmed around. No wonder he needed two demons to hold him down._

_Riku couldn't see the angel very well where he was but the demons where easier to describe. They both had jet black hair that fell to they're waist, crimson beady eyes and black feathery wings with two red slashes. They wore black leather pants and a black cape. No shirt whatsoever was on them. They were beautiful yet frightening at the same time._

_Riku, before he knew what he was doing, ran toward the demons to help out the boy. As he got closer he was what the angel looked like. Riku stopped in his tracks. "Sora…?" The younger boy did look like his best friend from eight years ago but it couldn't be him. But he had the same spiky chestnut colored hair that defined the laws of gravity. The angel looked over toward Riku his eyes wide. His eyes were the same deep blue as Sora's._

_"Riku?" The boy asked softly, Riku couldn't hear what he said but his lips moved like he was saying his name. _

_The demons continued to drag the boy. The angel remembered what was happening before getting lost in Riku's eyes. He screamed and kicked the demons struggling. Riku was about to move foreword when another of the black winged monsters attacked him from behind._

_Riku groaned in pain and cursed the demon before kicking him out of his way. He needed to save that angel._

_But he was gone. The demons took the angel away when Riku was distracted._

_Shit. He really needed to help that angel. He was really cute and he looked like Sora. He could even be Sora, it was Heaven. And dead people do go to Heaven._

_Right? Riku wasn't big on the whole dead thing. Scary stuff._

_Riku ran through the clouded world screaming for the angel even though he wasn't sure what his name was. "Sora? Kid? Angel? Brown haired boy with bright blue eyes? Teenager that was captured by demons?"_

_It didn't work. The angel was gone. Riku was about totakeoff when hefelt a dagger stab him in his back as he fell…_

Riku woke up cold and sweaty. He looked around the room realizing he was back in his room. Then he remembered what happened.

What was that dream? It was so life-like. The pain was real. The demons were real. The danger was real and that angel was real.

Riku took a glance at the clock. 4:48. Oh great! In a few hours he'll have blitzball practice with one of the most annoying people in the entire world. Sleep would be most appreciated. Riku pulled the cover over his head and tried to catch some Z's.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sora was being dragged off by demons away from the sliver haired boy. Sora began to ponder over him.

Who was that guy? He looks exactly like Riku. But it couldn't be him. I know all the angels in Heaven and he wasn't an angel. But whoever he was he knew my name…

Sora lost his train of thoughts when he felt a pull in his wrist

"Come on ya punk! Keep moving!" Growled one of the demons. He yanked on Sora's wrists again. He yelped.

The other demon laughed. " Awww! Is the little angel hurt? Look Taku he's in pain. Haha! Too bad! Once the head boss gets ya, then you'll feel pain."

"H-head boss?" Sora stammered. 'Who's that guy? And why did he sent all the demons after me?'

"Yeah. He's the one who sent us after ya." Taku answered.

"Yeah. For some reason he doesn't like ya." The other demon said.

"But. Why me?" Sora asked.

"We dunno. The last demon who asked was send to Oblivion."

Sora froze. Oblivion was the place where demons and angels go when they. They aren't supposed to die but they can get murdered. Sora felt a knot in his stomach. Many angels were sent there today because of him, hopefully it wasn't anyone close to him.

Taku pulled his arm again. "I can't wait to see ya beggin' for mercy." He laughed. "Don't cha agree Taki?"

Taki nodded in agreement. "But for now angel." He glared at Sora. "You'll be liven in the dungeon. Have fun twerp."

A few minutes later the demons successfully got Sora to the dungeon. It took longer than expected when the angel began to squirm harder, cry or try to fight back. Taki and Taku would have already strangled him if they were allowed. But the boy was property of the boss.

"Alright kiddo. This is where we finally part-and thank god." Taki pushed him in a dirty cell as Taku locked it.

"We'll see ya later at your meeting with the boss." Taku said before joining his friend in a chorus of laugher. They walked down the hall their chuckles echoing all over the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o ec

O well wasn't that fun? I got another chapter up! I'm a big procrastinator sochapter 3 might take aawhile I have itwritten but it's not on the computer and I havealot of projects coming up. sighs school is taking alot outta me

What's happin' next time!

Riku finds Sora! Isn't that great?

Til next time! Reveiw please!


	3. Falling to you

Rin: Hola! Sorry about the long wait -.-;; If I didn't have to go to school andbe forced to dohomeworkand I didn't have dial-up then I would have this chapter up already...

Rin: I now have a slave! He's my little buddy, his name is Ge-chi and he's a gecko. He's so cute! X3 He's going to help me right Ge-chi?

Ge-chi: ...

Rin::pouts: evil gecko...

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in the game, a boss battle would to be to please Riku in bed. Is that a boss battle? Nope. I don't own it.

Rin: There's new characters in the story! Myself included. Yup I'm in the story isn't that great? I'm a friend of Riku's. :daydreams: Riku's friend...

Anyway... on with the chapter!

"Good morning Destiny Island! It's 7 o'clock and it's Saturday. A perfect Saturday at that! It's 86 degrees, the waves are calm, the sun is shinning and it's just beautiful outside! The highest temperature will be…"

SLAM

A pale fist slammed down on the alarm clock. Riku groaned and twisted in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. He didn't get very much sleep last night. More sleep would be appreciated

Riku almost fell back to sleep when…

"Riku! Visitor!" Mrs. Masaki yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Damn mother always screaming. Damn visitor making her scream.

Ignoring his mother and whoever came over, Riku shoved his head under his pillow and was almost asleep again when…

PLUNK

"Ow…" Riku moaned as he rose and placed a hand to his head where he was hit. He started to think who it could be when he heard laughing. There can only be one person that laughter belongs to.

"Riku wake up! We gotta train!"

"So? It's only 7."

"Exactly it's early and the beach isn't crowded yet."

"But Rin…"

"No buts!" Rin shouted pulling her friend out of bed.

Rin, one of Riku's closest friends is also one of the most annoying along with her cousin, Selphie. The cousins are so much alike from looks to personality to interests that they're nicknamed The Hyper Twins. Riku is positive (it's not yet confirmed) that they get high of air.

Rin moved to Destiny Island's when Riku was eight and she was seven. They became instant friends and they still hangout together. Today was one of those days, Rin and Riku were training for Blitz Ball tryouts next week, but they're training was more like Riku teaching Rin since he's good at everything.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He stood up running his hand through his sliver hair.

Today Rin was wearing her black and blue bikini and black gym shorts over the bottom of her swimsuit. She had her brown hair down that rested against her shoulders.

Her blue eyes lit up. She squealed and hugging his waist. "Yay! I'll meet you there soon and don't you dare run away again. I **will** hunt you down again." She grinned and ran out the door slamming it.

Riku was relived when Rin said that she was okay that he was gay. They were always really close and he didn't want to lose another best friend. He was afraid she was one of those many homophobics that live around here. But now she tries to get him a good boyfriend- no matter what it takes.

Riku stood before chaos-his dresser- and searched for his swimming trunks. After putting them on he went down stairs to eat.

He wasn't one of those teenagers who skipped breakfast because one: his mother wouldn't allow it and two: she was an excellent cook.

His mother was already cooking pancakes when Riku walked into the kitchen. His mother smiled at him and handed him a plate with 3 cakes already on it.

Riku sat down and devoured it. His mother laughed.

"You're going to sink during training today if you eat too much too fast."

Riku smirked. "I can't sink. I'm perfect."

Mrs. Masaki laughed again. "You're just like your father."

"Really? Because you can be pretty cocky yourself at times. And is dad coming home from his business trip soon?"

His mom frowned and averted her glaze to the floor. "I'm not sure."

Riku also frowned. "I really wish he'd come back soon he's been gone for about 2 weeks already. Anyway I'll be home for lunch around 1. See ya!" Riku gave his mother a quick kiss and shut the door behind him.

Ayu dropped the smile she was wearing and looked at her favorite picture on the counter; 5-year-old Riku on his father shoulders, both smiling and waving at the camera.

"I can't tell you the real reason your father keeps leaving…"

o0o

'_Escape. Escape. I must escape.' _

Those were Sora's thoughts all night. He sat on the cold floor planning his escape back to Heaven.

He couldn't stay here much longer; he was already in enough pain. Over the last few hours Sora complained and yelled at any demon that happened to pass by. And each one of them struck him. **Hard.** He had a few bruises and a couple cuts from swords and daggers. Sora would probably die before he met the boss if this abuse continues to happen.

His plans for freedom rages on…

'_I should use some magic on one of the walls this time, since the lock was a failure. But then what do I do? I should go back to Heaven but then the demons will come back and attack us again. I couldn't do that. Or maybe I'll go into hiding and when the demons give up looking for me I'll go back home. Okay good plan now all I need to think of some good spells…'_

Since Sora was already in his angel form (his wings were visible) he looked at a wall on concentrated.

"Firaga." He whispered. Fire shot out from Sora's palms but the wall had no damages.

"Grrr… Okay, Freeze."

Again nothing.

"Thundera." He shouted at the wall.

Nothing.

"Water?"

Nope.

Sora thought and decided to be nice. "Fine, Curaga."

The wall fell.

Sora stood blankly at that crumpled wall.

"Hey kid! Don't move."

Sora whipped around to see Taki and Taku running toward his cell. Sora ran into the hole he created.

He continued to run all over the place, running into more demons who chased him making a mob of demons flying after him.

Sora looked over his shoulder to see that they were catching up quickly. Then he thought of his wings. He was still on his angel form and he could easily fly faster away from them.

Sora was about to start up his wings when he didn't feel anything under his feet. He looked down just in time to realize that he wasn't on a cloud anymore.

Sora screamed as he fell toward his past life- Earth.

o0o

Perfect. Just Perfect

Riku waited for Rin who was late again. But it's not like he was complaining. It was a great day and the water couldn't be better. It was so clear you could see schools of fish swim by.

Riku laid on his back the waves moving him slightly as they passed. He watched the clouds; they were beautiful. He was stared until he saw a flash of light from the center of one of the clouds.

Riku didn't think of it much until he saw something come out of the light. And it was falling.

Riku squinted at the object. It looked like a mass of brown fluff. As it came closer Riku noticed feathers falling around the fluff.

It was coming closer.

Riku got off his back and stared at the thing. But it wasn't a think at all. It was a person with brown hair and he was coming straight at him.

O shit.

The person was coming closer; he was less than 10 yards. Riku stretched his arms out. A few seconds later, the person was in his arms.

Riku looked down at the person to discover he was a very attractive boy around his age with spiky brown hair. It looked like he was still alive, just unconscious. He looks just like… not important right now. He needed to get help this kid.

Riku reached the shore and laid the boy on his towel. He reached for his wrist to check for a pulse and realized that his wrist was bruised and so was his other wrist. He was still alive. Good.

Riku looked at his body. He had feminine shape and it was covered with cuts and bruises. He was wearing a white gown. Why he was wearing one was unknown but it was kinda creeping Riku out a bit.

The platinum blonde saw a bruise on his check and touched it softly. As if on cue the boy shot his eyes opened and nearly jumped at the sight of Riku.

Riku hushed him. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." He noticed that the brunet was shaking and his eyes were full of fear. Riku just wanted to hold the poor boy.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"Destiny Island."

The boy's eyes widened. "D-destiny I-island?"

Riku gave the boy a confused look. Haven't he heard of Destiny's Island? It's a very popular tourist vacation spot. "Yeah… So what's your name?"

"Sora."

Riku flinched. '_Looks and name. But he can't be him. He has a better chance of being that angel from my dream than my Sora.'_

"What's yours?" Sora asked, not noticing Riku's take back.

"Riku. Okay Sora, I'm going to take you home." Sora gave him a weird look. Riku chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything. I'm just going to clean your wounds and when you're better I'll take you home."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's body and lifted him up with easy. The brunet yelped and his face flashed red.

As Riku picked him up he noticed that there was a sliver feather in his hand; just like the ones that surrounded him while he was falling.

Before leaving Riku looked around for any signs of Rin. She wasn't there. He decided to leave because he knew that she'd go to his house to drag him back to the beach. At least this time he has an excuse. He'll introduce Sora to her later.

"Riku?"

Said boy looked down at Sora and smiled. He was just so cute. "Hmm?"

"Thank you." Sora drifted back to sleep. Riku chuckled and struggled not to squeal. Thank god too. Riku. Does. NOT. Squeal!

He walked off the beach and headed north toward his house, which was only 5 blocks away.

As Riku walked out of sight, Rin walked out of the ice cream shop on the boardwalk. She looked around for her friend. She sighed when he wasn't found.

"He said he would be here. I was positive I was that sliver hair of his." She sighed again then broke out into a huge grin.

"I'll just have to deal with him personally. He'll regret it later."

She laughed evilly before running off to Riku's house gaining confused stares from tourists. Everyone who lives around here already knows she's insane.

Sora was asleep in Riku's arms when a familiar squeal woke him up. He groggily opened his eyes reveling deep blue orbs. He saw a mother standing before him.

"He's so cute! You know he looks just like-Oh lookie! He's awake!"

Sora saw Riku peer over him and smiled. The brunet blushed.

"Good morning Sora."

His mother squealed again. "I just love that name! I was going to name you Sora before Soya decided to name her son first."

"Very fascinating I'm sure. I'm going to stay here for a while then I'm going to take him home." Riku said.

His mother nodded her head and walked into the kitchen.

Sora started to panic as Riku carried him upstairs. His home was in Heaven. Riku couldn't take him there! How's he supposed to tell him?

'_Okay Sora, you're clean. Where do ya live?'_

'_I live in Heaven.'_

'_Heaven…?'_

'_Yup, the big place in the sky.'_

'_Are you insane?'_

'_No.'_

'_Yes you are. Get outta my house!'_

Gah! Riku's going to send him to the Happy House with all the other insanee's and druggies. What if his father's there? He'll kill him. Again. What to do?

"Sora?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts to see the concerned yet gorgeous face of Riku.

Wait? Gorgeous? Where did that come from?

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to have to clean your wounds and you'll have to change your clothes. You can borrow some of mine."

Oh yeah, the wounds from the demons. He forgot all about them and the pain. And now that he thought about it, the pain came back.

Sora nodded and Riku kicked the door open. Riku's room was square and painted a dark blue. It was simple: a messy bed against a wall, a night stand next to the bed, a desk with a chair and computer, and a dresser with clothes spilling out of it. It didn't look anything like the room Riku owned, well the Riku, Sora knew.

Riku laid Sora on his bed and walked into the bathroom. Sora heard him searching through a cabinet then he came back with some Band-Aids and other medical stuff. Riku dropped them next to his bed and picked out some clothes.

"I'm sure if any of these will fit you; you're smaller than I am. But I think this will work." He said throwing a black T-shirt and a pair of shorts to Sora.

Sora caught them and just stared at the clothes.

"What? Never wore regular clothes before?" Riku laughed.

Sora blushed. "Of course I have but where should I get changed?"

"The bathroom…"

"Alright." Sora slowly pulled himself out of the bed and limped over toward the bathroom. Then he tripped over a pile of clothes.

Riku ran forward and caught him by the waist. Sora blushed again.

"Do you need any help?" Riku asked standing Sora on his feet. His blushed deepened.

"N-no I'm fine." He stammered, slamming the door in Riku's face.

Riku smirked. He was kinda hoping he would be needed for some assistants. Oh well there's all ways a tomorrow…

5 minutes later Sora opened the bathroom door dressed in Riku's clothes. They were on the bigger side, the shirt low enough to reveal some skin and the pants hung loosely to his waist. Riku didn't mind though.

Not wanting the same mistake to happen again, Riku helped Sora to the bed and grabbed some ointment and applied some to Sora's wounds causing the boy to hiss with pain.

"Sorry. It stings a little." Riku said putting more ointment on.

Sora flinched at the touch of the medicine. "Yeah I can tell."

Silence.

"So Sora… Where do you live?"

The question Sora wanted to ignore the most was asked first.

Typical.

"Um… I can't remember…" Sora lied.

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Not really…" Lie again. Sora prayed none of the angels heard this; he'll get in a lot of trouble for lying. But it's not like it really matters anyway… He was always the one to get in trouble. Aeris just explained to the other angels that Sora really misses his home back on Earth.

"Well I guess you can stay here if you really don't remember. But we'll have to go online or something to figure out where it is. I don't think my mom will mind if you stay here-she likes you already."

Sora grinned. "Really? Thanks!"

Riku smiled back and rustled Sora's hair. "Anytime Sora."

"Hey Riku? What's your favorite color?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"Black and blue. Why?" Riku answered peeling off the back of a Band-Aid.

"Just trying to get to know you better." That and the fact that Sora wants to know if this is his best friend he left all those years ago. So far so good- same name, looks, and now to figure out his interests.

" Okay. What's yours?"

"Red and Black." Another reason why Sora was different- his favorite colors were the official colors of the demons (the angels' colors were light blue and white).

"How 'bout favorite food?" Sora asked.

"Cheeseburger." Another favorite of Riku's. Good, good. "You?"

"Candy and Cookies!" Sora said with a sheepish grin.

Riku smiled back. "When's your birthday?"

"Um… July 23rd. When's yours?"

"January 8th."

"REALLY?" Sora asked accidentally loud out.

Riku gave him a confused look. "Yeah that's what I just said. What was with the sudden outburst?"

"Um… You see, I had I friend who…Um. Had the same birthday. So…" Sora stammered trying to find the right words.

Riku laughed. "Okay I get it. Don't hurt yourself Sora!"

The brunet pouted. "What are you trying to employ? That I'm stupid?"

Riku ruffled his hair and laughed harder as Sora's pout increased. "Maybe…"

Both boys laughed but were interrupted by an annoying female flinging the door open.

"Riku? Were the hell where you today? I…" Rin caught Sora's eye. "HOLA! I'm Rin!" Rin jumped over toward the bed and shook hands with Sora. "Nice to meet ya!"

Sora smiled back. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Sora."

Riku prayed Rin wouldn't say anything about Sora.

"Sora… hm… I like that name!" She squealed as she sat herself on to Riku's bed. She turned to face the sliver haired boy. "So… Why didcha miss practice?"

"Practice?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Riku and I are trying out for the Blitzball team. Riku's really good at it; he's mostly helping me. Do you play?"

"I did when I was little."

"Sweet. Maybe you can tryout with us later. Which brings us back to this…" Rin turned to Riku. "Practice. Why skip? To hang out with Sora?"

Riku knew that she wouldn't believe him but he told her anyway.

"I was waiting for you when I see something fall out of the sky. It turns out to be Sora and he was hurt and tired so I took him back here."

Rin questioned him. "He fell outta the sky?"

"Yeah, weird but true."

"Is that right Sora?" She asked turning toward said boy.

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story."

Rin sighed. "Alright. Good enough excuse. Hey, um… Riku? Can I speak to you privately please? No offense Sora, but it's a problem of mine and I need Riku's help."

Sora nodded his head and rolled over toward the wall and drifted back to sleep.

Rin ushered Riku out of his room closing the door softly (for once) so it wouldn't wake Sora. She turned to her friend.

"I'm sure you already sensed this but Sora looks a lot like Sora-well the 6 year old Sora."

"Yeah I was thinking that too. Another thing is that all his interests are the same too. But it can't be him." Riku looked at the floor. "Sora died in my arms. I saw his last breath and everything. Every single day I blame myself for his death. If I only refused to listen to Sora's pleas not to tell, I could have sent that bastard to prison a long time ago. Surveillance cameras showed that the last word he spoke was my name. He excepted me to help him but I didn't. I was too late."

Rin took Riku's hand and gave her friend a warm smile when he looked back up at her. "It's not your fault. Mr. Everheart didn't hurt Sora because of you. Many kids are abused and that means that there are many abusers out there as well. It's just unfortunate that Sora was born under one. You had nothing to do with it. Of course telling someone probably could have saved Sora's life or it couldn't. If you told someone and Sora's dad found out before they could get to him, Sora could have died a lot worse than he did. And plus you where-what seven? - And you didn't know any better. So stop living in the past already! You're going to lose your hair at age 30 because of worry! See? You're already sliver. It's a sign of baldness! Think of what everyone at school would think if they saw the most popular guy at school bald because of he was treading on something that happened eight years ago and IT WASN'T HIS FALUT!"

Riku smiled back feeling better a bit. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Have I ever been wrong?" She grinned.

Riku chuckled. "You're beginning to sound like me."

The brunette groaned. " I know. I've been spending too much time with the world's most cockiest person." She laughed. "You know… Sora's kinda cute. And I think he likes you. You can tell by the way he looks at you. And I know you like him." Rin smirked.

"I don't think he's gay and I don't like him! He's just a friend."

"A friend who you like! And besides, he doesn't have to be gay. There is a such thing as BI."

"That's half gay. I mean I don't think he's gay at all." Riku sighed. He really did like the boy even though he only knew him for 1 hour, 23 minutes and 32 seconds. And he was cute. But there was something about the boy that made Riku like his company besides his looks. Riku was the type of person that might it hard to become friends with-even though everyone wanted to be his friend or be near the boy.

"Well you never know Riku. He could be gay and not act like it- you don't act gay but you are. I think he's gay and he likes you. Even though he just met you."

"If you say so Rin." Riku said rolling his eyes.

The girl grinned back. "Of course I do."

Rin opened Riku's door and slipped inside. Riku followed his friend to see Sora fast asleep on his bed. Great his problem's growing…

The sleeping boy looked exactly like an angel. His brown locks that defied the laws of gravity fell nicely over his perfectly shaped face. His breath was nice and even, his chest rising and falling.

Rin noticed this 'problem' of Riku's. "Told cha."

Riku glared at her, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "You shouldn't be looking there."

Rin chuckled and waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah. But it's true."

She walked over toward Sora and placed her hand over his head. She narrowed her blue eyes and her usual goofy smile disappeared. She breathed through her mouth and closed her eyes. She stood like that for a few seconds then she exhaled, opening her eyes back to the narrow position.

"He's no ordinary boy." The brunette spoke quietly. "Be careful with him." Rin turned back to her friend with her usual smile. "He posses a strange aura. But I can't tell what it means yet. I'm still learning."

Riku groaned. "You're taking lessons from Yuffie? Great, just what we need, another freaky aura reader."

Rin pouted. "So what if I am? It's fun. I don't know that much-we just started a few weeks ago. But I do know this. Sora's isn't normal. It's in the shape of an angel's wings. Unlike most people's who are kinda like a cloud surrounding their body. It's really cool but I've never seen one like his." She said pointing to the sleeping boy. "Oh! What's this?"

Her eye caught the sliver feather lying on Riku's night stand.

"I found that in Sora's hand when I found him. I forgot to ask about it but I've kept it just in case it was important or something."

The two friends heard a moan coming from the bed. They looked over to see Sora toss and turn in his sleep. "Aeris… I don't wanna go to class…"

Riku smiled. He was so damn cute. But who was this Aeris-A friend, a lover, sister maybe? If anything he hoped it was his sister.

Rin shook sleeping beauty's arm. "Sora! Wake up already."

The boy slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? Rin?"

"That's me!" She said with a huge grin.

"Uh… what time is it?"

"Umm…" She looked at the clock. "10: 37."

Sora quickly sat up. "10:30? Already? How long have I been here? Where's Riku? I'm not being a burden, am I? I don't-"

"Sora calm down. I'm right here." Riku sat next to the angel and smiled. "No, you're not a burden it's nice to hang out with someone other than that big ball of energy over there."

The 'big ball of energy' huffed. "Well sorry for eating sugar."

Riku continued. "And besides it's only 10 in the mourning." (A.N time goes really slow…)

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Heh. Sorry."

Rin looked from Sora to Riku back to Sora then at Riku once more. "Well, I better go. I forgot to do my homework again… It was nice meeting you Sora. If you don't remember you're home by Monday, you should come to school with us. And we can introduce you to all our friends! See ya at hell Riku!" She hugged both the boys and walked out, this time leaving the door open.

"We should tell my mom you're staying here. Unless you don't want to of course. It's your decision."

Sora shook his head. "No. I want to stay here. Thanks."

Riku smiled at stood up, holding out his hand to the younger male. Sora happily took it and left to go find Riku's mom.

"Sora doesn't remember his home?" She asked. "That terrible. But on the bright side you can stay here with us and we can go shopping together, and watch chick flicks-oh- the really sappy ones then cry our eyes out while shoving chocolate ice cream down our throats! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Um… thanks um…"

"I'm Mrs. Masaki, but you can call me Ayu."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Ayu."

"I'm not sure about you two boys but I'm starved! What would cha like for lunch?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't care. Sora?"

"Um… Do you have any Pofica?"

The two Masaki's looked at Sora like he had two heads.

"Poo-fe-ka?" Ayu asked.

Whoops. Sora forgot he was no longer in Heaven. Pofica was the best dish in Heaven. It was a light donut, covered with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream chopped nuts, rainbow sprinkles, and two cherries on top. Strange meal for lunch (or dinner) but that's what angel's ate.

"It's dish that my mom made. It's more like a desert but we had it for dinner on special occasions."

"I think I can make it. What's this Pofica made of?"

o0o

"I'm telling ya Selphie! He looks exactly like him!"

There was a sigh. "He might look like Sora but he died eight years ago. It's impossible for Sora just to appear out of nowhere and say, 'Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! Did ja miss me?'"

Rin groaned at her cousin, "I know it sounds weird but I positive. It's him! Riku even said Sora fell outta the sky and Sora agreed. And when Riku found him, in his hand was a sliver feather. There ya go- Sora's a fallen angel."

"Angel's don't fall. They have wings. Sora was probably on a plane and it was about to crash. And when he looked for a parachute, they were all out, so he took his lucky feather and jumped out hoping it'll help him fly."

Rin's idea was more likely than that. "Whatever Selph, you'll see him in school on Monday. He doesn't remember where he lives so he's probably going to school with us. He's lying; saying that he doesn't remember his home. He does it's just that he's afraid that when he tells him he's from Heaven, they'll think he's insane and sent him to the Happy House!"

"I think they should sent you do the Happy House." Selphie said.

"Grr… I gotta go. Homework awaits. Night cuz'."

"Night cuz'."

They both hung up.

o0o

"There complete." Ayu smirked whipping some syrup off her face.

Sora was amazed that she somehow made a famous angel dish. Making Pofica wasn't has easy as it sounded. A human has never successfully made a Pofica. Sora hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

"Here ya go boys." Ayu placed the deserts in front of them.

Sora looked up and gave her a kind smile. "Thank you Ayu."

Mrs. Masaki squealed and nearly squeezed Sora to death. "Aww! You're so cute and so polite! Unlike that evil boy of mine that never appreciates his own mother!" She glared at her 'evil' son.

Riku shot one right back at her. "It's not be fault you don't deserve it. A mother who comes into my personal life, tries to take over and thinks she's making it better when I have been publicly humiliated many, many, many times, doesn't deserve to be thanked."

Ayu pouted and pretended to cry. "WAH! MY ONLY CHILD HATES ME!"

"That's not very nice Riku." Sora said. "You should be nice to your mom especially when she makes really good Pofica!" He stuffed more ice cream into his mouth.

"Whatever." Riku said also eating some of his mom's food. "This is really good. Did your mom invent this?"

Sora shook his head. "Nah. You can say that it was pasted down in my family."

"Speaking of family…" Ayu started. " Sense your memory is a little hazy at the moment, tomorrow we're going to down to the police station and they'll find where you came from."

Hopefully Sora's the only Sora in the world.

"And if they can't find you for some reason, then you'll be staying with us until you're family comes to get you. Then we'll go SHOPING! And we're going to need your last name."

Sora choked on his ice cream. Riku patted his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah… So my um… last name is…" Sora thought. It couldn't be Everheart. They didn't look that stupid. They could probably put two and two together. "It's Harada. Yeah, Harada that's it."

Riku looked a little upset but Sora paid no attention- he was eating.

Then it struck him. "Wait- shopping? I couldn't possibly ask for anymore! I really don't want to be a burden."

Ayu shook her head. "Oh Bish-Bosh! We're not on any budget. Besides what other clothes to you have besides your gown-thing? And Riku's clothes are definitely too big for you." She giggled.

Sora looked down to see his shirt was falling down. It was almost low enough to see his nipples. Sora squeaked and quickly pulled it up, he blushed madly. Riku on the other hand pouted a little. It was a great scenery before his mother mentioned it to him.

As if she could read his mind, Ayu smirked and said, "What's with the pout Ri-Ri? Did I ruin your fun? You really need to get your mind out of the gutter."

Riku blushed lightly while Sora was now a deeper shade of red than before.

Ayu laughed like the mad women she was. She'd only known Sora for an hour or so and already she was plotting to get Riku to screw him until the only words he could say were, 'Riku', 'harder' and 'faster'. He's usually a cocky and arrogant but Riku probably doesn't want to scare Sora away. But you better believe that by tomorrow, Riku will be sticking his hands down Sora's pants. Ayu wanted them to be together so badly and she'll give up her right arm to do so. She was going to need some help…

Part one of 'Operation: Love for an Angel' is now in motion.

o0o

A hand struck a demon's face. The demon cried out as the man continued to beat upon him. "I can't believe you let him escape!"

"P-please master! I didn't do it! He carries a strong deal of magic and managed to escape!"

The demon was struck again. "You fool!" He spat in his face. "Of course he has strong magic! That's why I sent you after him. In order for our plan to work, we need that magic. We have less than two months left to capture him. The lunar eclipse will be here soon and once it arrives we wouldn't be able to stop him. His magic alone will be far greater than all of ours together. We must stop him before then. I need that boy. Do you understand?"

The demon gave a weak nod. "Y-yes. I'm sorry master. Please forgive me. I did not know of his importance."

The man released the demon. "Good, now get out of here. Take your buddy Taku and look for him."

Taki gave a little bow. "Master, if I may…" The man gave a nod to continue. "What exactly do you need the boy for?"

The man brought up a hand. Taki flinched thinking he'll be struck. Instead the hand caressed his cheek. The demon looked up to his master's eyes.

A weird color for the master of demons but he wasn't technically a demon and he had a very pretty color. "My dear Taki. That boy made my life miserable. He ruined my life and the one I cared for most. You wouldn't understand it yet. But, maybe in the future you will. You are dismissed." He said calmly removing his hand from Taki's cheek.

The demon gave another little bow and left the room.

The master stood watching the door close behind Taki.

"Toya…"

o0o

Rin::stares in disbelief: Holy crap that was long.

Whatcha think of my character? I'm pretty cool huh? Now the real story begins. As soon as I update. Free cookies to anyone who can tell me the line I used from DDR.

Next time:

Cops, shops and rummy.

Til next time peeps! Press the little review button to make me happy!


	4. Begining of a new life

Rin:cries: Thank you so much for the reviews! I worked really hard for you guys! So that's why it's up earily or in my option it is.

Vixen Angel: Sorry about the wait! I was going to answer your question lasttime but I forgot. I am one of the most forgetful person in the world. The answer: I'm not really sure about it. I was thinking something kinda like Purgatory but it's kinda like the place that you(might have) thought of when you were little and you thought of where angels live and about Heaven. I'm not sure if that makes any sense butyoucan always ask another question.

Disclaimor: Rin: I call Riku!

Sora: No! He's mine!

Riku:Sora's got dibs.

Rin: Crap.

Riku: But you can have Kairi...

Rin: AHHHHHHHHH! I will never EVER own Kairi! Square Soft owns her.

o0o

Damn his mother. Damn his mother to hell.

She's up to something. And Riku's determined to figure out what it is. He knows something is going on in that sick, twisted mind of her's. Why else would she stick Sora in his bedroom?

On his bed?

Normally Riku wouldn't mind but he hardly knows the boy. He doesn't want to scare Sora away with his sick, perverted self. He's usually cool and calm but the perverted self lives on in his brain and takes over once in a while. And his other side can be scary. Really scary.

Riku groaned as he looked at the clock- 2:35. He turned to his side to behold the cute sleeping brunette sleeping peacefully.

Sora didn't seem to be affected by sleeping next to Riku. Not like before…

Flashback 

Ayu stuck her head into Riku's room. It was around 7, hours after they ate the Pofica. Since then Riku and Sora were playing video games and just chatting.

"Riku-kins!" Ayu chirped.

Riku groaned at his nickname. "I told you to stop calling me that! What?"

"Well… since Sora's staying here for the night he's going to need a room to sleep in. So… he'll be sleeping in your room, on your bed."

"Alright. But where would I be staying?" Riku asked pressing some buttons on his controller.

"In your room of course, on your bed."

"What?" The boys yelled simultaneously dropping their controllers.

"You heard me. He'll be in your room."

"B-but on the same bed too?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Your both guys, you can't get pregnant…"

Sora blushed a deep red.

"And we're out of sleep bags."

"What about the spare room?" Riku asked.

"It's all filthy. We can't have Sora sleeping in dust."

"But mom…"

"No buts!" Ayu snapped cutting her son off. "I made up my mind. I'll be back with an extra pillow later." She slammed the door laughing evilly.

End Flashback 

That was such a lie.

'The spare room's all filthy.'

What was that? Just last week his friend, Tidus slept in there and she forced Riku to spend five hours cleaning it. There's no way that's dusty.

'_I need to get out of here…' _Riku thought.

He slowly got off the bed, careful not to wake Sora. He flipped over in response and mumbled something about evil cupcakes attacking Kansas.

He left his room and made it down the hall toward his hangout room. When he was little he and Sora always used to play there. Back then it was filled with toys and it was a bright blue. Now it's a darker shade of blue and now it's filled with electronics and two couches.

Riku went to his guitar on the one side of the couch. He named it, _Revenge_. It was a weird name for a guitar but when did he think of what others thought?

The platinum blonde sat down on the couch with the instrument and began to strum her

He didn't worry about his mother waking up; she was a sound sleeper.

Riku thought of a song to sing. He was in a band with his friends Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie. He was the lead guitarist, lead singer and songwriter. Cloud played guitar also while Leon was on bass and Yuffie was on drums.

They all shared an equal part of the band.

Yeah, sure.

He began to sing the song he wrote, on what seems like forever ago. But everyone in the band and their fans love it so he continues to play it…

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget him  
But he could try_"

"Riku…?"

The said boy looked up to see Sora rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Riku must have woken him up.

"Whatcha doin' up Riku?"

"I couldn't sleep so I started to play."

Sora sat next to Riku on the couch and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. The brunette looked really tired.

"It sounded really good. Could you keep playing?" He asked softly.

Riku nodded and started it up again.

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget him  
But he could try_

Riku picked up the volume on his guitar and his voice._  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever…"_

The singer dropped his voice along with the guitar volume._  
"Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms he dies  
He dies"_

Riku picks the volume up again for the chorus. _  
"At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me"_

Riku whispered this part and slowly strummed _Revenge.  
"If I fall  
If I fall (down)  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna…"_

Riku finished up the song and turned to his friend.

"Did you like it Sora? Sora?"

He looked down to the brunette curled up next to him. He was fast asleep.

Riku chuckled softly to himself and reached over to put _Revenge _it the stand.

He stood up and picked up Sora. Riku settled on the couch and laid Sora on top of him.

What? His room was filthy after all and there was only one couch in here if you ignore the love seat across the room.

Sora stirred in his in sleep, digging his face deeper into Riku's chest and mumbled something about the evil cupcakes moving to Oklahoma.

Riku smiled and tried to resist the tempt to switch positions and screw him senseless.

He yawned. It was too late to screw anyway.

Riku fell asleep guessing what his mother's plan could be.

o0o

"Do it already."

"B-but…"

"Hurry it up."

"Wait. Almost got it."

"Any day now…"

"Shut up."

"How long is this going to take Cloud? I would like to go too."

"Shut it Leon."

"You have five seconds"

"Alright!" Cloud threw down a 6 of diamonds.

"Rummy." Leon said picking up card. "Honestly Cloud… You take forever to put down a card and when you finally do it's either, a card you need, a card I need, or a rummy."

Cloud pouted. "It's not my fault. I haven't played in a long time."

"When was the last time you played anyway? We haven't played together since we were around eight."

"Around the time Sora died…" Cloud said quietly looking at the floor.

Leon flinched. He forgot about how much Cloud's little brother meant to him. They haven't spoken much about him since it was hard on the blonde.

Maybe rummy wasn't such a good idea after all. Cloud was going to teach Sora when he got older. The boy always watched his brother and his friend when they played. Since the death Cloud stopped playing.

Leon stood up and walked across the table toward the blonde.

"How about doing something else?" He asked

Cloud looked up and nodded.

Leon saw the tears in his eyes and nearly broke down. He couldn't stand it to see his friend cry. It's like a curse.

The brunette pulled Cloud to his feet and embraced him.

The younger male hugged him back. Leon ran his hand through Cloud's blonde spikes when they broke apart. "Wanna watch The Grudge?"

Cloud smiled. "Sure." He headed up the stairs toward Leon's bedroom.

The brunette chuckled and followed. He loved watching scary movies with his boyfriend. It's the easiest way to get into his pants.

o0o

Sora woke up the next mourning comfortable.

"Wow." He mumbled to himself. Riku has a really nice bed; it's so comfy." He nuzzled his head deeper into the 'bed'.

The brunette heard a chuckle. "I'm glad you like it."

Sora looked down to see the bed was actually a smirking Riku. The angel yelped and fell off the couch.

Riku laughed. "Oh come on Sora. I'm not that scary in the mourning am I?"

"N-no! It's just that I didn't except to be sleeping on you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm the one who put you there anyway."

"Why?"

"You fell asleep while I was singing so I set you on top of me."

" Oh. Sorry. But why?"

"'Cause there isn't enough room on the couch for both of us."

"I kinda figured that, but why in here?"

Riku shrugged. "I like it better in here."

"Hey, Riku? Can you um… play for me again? I feel kinda guilty for falling asleep during it and I would really like to hear all of it this time."

Riku smiled. He was glad that Sora liked his song, it was written about him anyway… No-not him. The other Sora. "Of course. It's not your fault anyway. It was late and I woke you up. If we can't find your family then come to my practice tomorrow after school."

"Practice?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side.

Riku chuckled ruffling the younger boy's feathery hair. "Yup, band practice. Its tomorrow."

"I can come? Really?" Sora asked enthusiastically.

Riku blinked. Band practice wasn't that excited. He would rather stay home and sleep but… "If you really want to…"

The brunette jumped onto the older male. "YAY! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oi, Riku. What's he thanking you for, eh?"

The two boys turned around to face Ayu leaning against the side of the door with a huge smirk across her face. "I see you slept in here last night." She said looking around. "I didn't hear any noises last night. Are you really that bad Riku?"

Sora's entire face was red while Riku glared at his mother. "Are you insane women? Me? Bad in bed? It's unthinkable, it's unreal! And just for the record, nothing went on last night."

Ayu continued to smirk. "You're too much like me, far too cocky. Get ready already! I wanna go shopping soon! The faster we leave, the sooner we get to the police station. The sooner we get to the station, the sooner we get to the mall! Hurry it up boys!" She squealed skipping down the hall.

Sora stood dumb-founded. "Is she always this hyper?"

"Unfortunately, no. This is her minimum hyper-level. You should see it when she, Rin, her cousin Selphie and my neighbor all get in the same room with soda, cookies and other sugary foods. It's chaos. They all plot for world domination and once they all most succeeded. It was the worst month of my life." Riku shivered as he recalled being forced to sit through their meetings, watching them scarf down sugar and plot for domination and more ways to ruin his life.

"Doesn't sound like much fun to me…" Sora said.

"It's not fun unless you're one of those hyper freaks."

o0o

"Okay, so you're telling me that this kid fell out of the sky?" The police officer asked.

Ayu sighed. "Yes Leon. For the fifth time, he fell out of the sky and Riku found him."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "He looks familiar somehow…"

"That's what everyone's saying." Sora said rolling his eyes. But he was saying the same to everyone who said it to him.

"Alright kid. What's your name?"

"Sora Harada."

Leon raised another eyebrow while he typed in Sora's name. "Interesting…"

As the officer searched Riku talked to his friend. "Hey, is it okay if Sora comes to our practice tomorrow if you don't find his name?"

"Are you in the band too?" Sora asked.

Leon looked up to the boy. "Yeah why?"

"Well, Riku said he was in a band but he didn't say who was in it."

"Let's see, besides me there's, Riku, Yuffie and Cloud."

"Cloud!" Sora asked without thinking. He hasn't seen his brother in years. Now that Sora looks back it's kinda unbelievable. He and Cloud were always together. Sora really looked up to his brother and he really misses him.

"Yeah, his real name is Cloud. Unusual name but a great guy. What was with the outburst?" Leon asked looking back to the computer screen.

"My nickname between my friends, is Cloud." The older boys gave him a weird look. "Don't ask; inside joke."

"I'm sure you'll like our Cloud." Leon said while continuing to type.

"Does this mean he can come?" Riku asked.

"If he's going to stay with you, yeah. Because there is no _Sora Harada_ on here. There's only one Sora on here that's in a 50-mile radius. And well you know the rest."

Riku glared at the ground. "Yeah…"

"Huh?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side.

Riku gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. So no family?"

"Nope. There's only one Harada on here but he's an old geezer with no family and lives in Finland."

Ayu ran from her spot at a couch reading a teen magazine and glomped Sora. "YAY! You can stay with us! Come on guys the mall awaits! Bye-bye Leon!" She called over her shoulder as she literally dragged Sora out of the station.

"See ya later Leon." Riku said following his mother and friend.

"Later." The officer answered before picking up the phone once they left.

"Hello? Cloud? It's Leon. You'll never guess what just happened…"

o0o

Riku sat in his mother car staring at Sora. The brunette's expression was quite entertaining. The boy was petrified.

Ayu was hyper. She desperately wanted to shop. She has always been a shopper but never had any child to shop with. Sure she had Riku but he wasn't into shopping with his mother even if she shopped at all the same stores he does. Ayu wanted a girl but Riku is an only child so that's why she's glad Sora's here.

He's basically a girl with a flat chest and a dick (A.N. No offense to Sora-kun. I love him to bits!) But Riku thought he was adorable nonetheless. Even right now as he sat wide eyed as Ayu ran over yet another stop sign.

So far she nearly ran over two old guys, crushed a garbage can lying on the street, passed through a yellow light at 65 miles per hour, escaped from a police officer, no doubt trying to give her a speeding ticket, and now hit three stop signs.

In conclusion… She's hyper from excitement.

When they finally parked at the mall, Sora scrambled out of the car as if he was afraid the car would suddenly come to life and trap him inside and force him to ride again.

It was adorable. Fuck that, everything was adorable when it came to Sora.

"Come on Sora! We need to buy you lots and lots of clothes!" Ayu grabbed onto the poor boy's wrist and pulled him toward the mall

Riku slowly walked behind.

In the mall, Sora's bright blue eyes scanned the entire place, taking in the scenery. It would seem like he never been to a mall before. And it wasn't even that great of a mall. The Papou Mall was nothing compared to the Highwind Mall across town.

"You're first time to a mall Sora?" Riku asks teasingly. He picked up his pace to walk besides the brunette.

"No. But I haven't been in one since I was little."

'_What kind of people are his parents?' _Riku thought.

Ayu almost had a heart attack. "When was the last time you were at the mall?"

Sora thinks for a bit. "I think I was five since-"

"FIVE!" Ayu screams. To her nine years without stepping into a mall is unheard of. "That's terrible! We need to buy you useless junk right away! And I won't take no for an answer!"

She pulled Sora toward Hot Topic.

'_Sora? In Hot Topic? I can't picture him wearing anything from that store. Even though he'll probably look good in some of their clothes.' _Riku thought has Sora looked terrified as he saw gothic people walking in and out of the store.

Ayu looked at her watch. "I'm off to go to other stores to buy some clothes. Riku you take Sora in here and show him around. Then go and get lunch or something. I have my cell with me so call if something goes wrong. Bye!" She left.

Sora clung to the hem of Riku's shirt. "Come on." He said before taking Sora's wrists and pulling him in the store.

As they got further into the store, Sora clung on tighter and tighter onto Riku as if he was afraid the people would bite.

Riku then realized why his mother left him to be with Sora. She knew he'd freak out and cling onto someone. And just so Sora wouldn't hang onto Ayu she left him to cling to Riku like some comfort object.

The sliver haired boy pulled Sora up to a wall of shirts. "Like any?" He asked.

Sora looked up and pointed to a few. Riku pulled out the shirts.

He next ushered the brunette to the Trip pants. Sora looked at one of the price tags with a horrid look on his face. "They're really expensive."

Riku shook his head. "Don't worry about the price, just pick a few."

Sora took down two different kinds.

"Anything else?" Riku asked.

"I think I'm fine."

"Okay just one more thing…" Riku took him to the accessories. "Pick some."

Sora grinned and grabbed some handcuffs (A.N. I don't know if that's right.), bracelets, pins and some other little trinkets. But no necklaces even though they're a top seller.

"Don't you want some necklaces?"

Sora shook his head. "I only wear one necklace and I don't like taking it off. And I'll never wear one over it."

"Okay let's check this stuff out then we'll hit the food courts. K?"

Sora's stomach growled in response. He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm starved."

Riku chuckled and grabbed his hand. He blushed but smiled back. "Let's go."

o0o

They decided to go to Wendy's. Well no- Riku decided to go since Sora has no clue what kind of foods they had there.

Riku absolutely adores Wendy's. He goes there every time he goes to the mall. He even knows each and everyone of the workers who work there and they know him and his usual order. Once in a while the manager will call his cell in case they need an extra worker.

Riku and Sora waited in line while he asked the brunette what he wanted.

"Well I don't know what they have there. I never been to Wendy's before."

It was Riku's turn to have a heart attack._ ' Seriously, what kind of parents did he have anyway?' _He thought. "Never?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Never."

'_That poor kid's taste bud abused.' _Riku thought.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Why?" He laughed. "That's because Wendy's is only the best place in the world! You haven't liven until you tried their food."

"Do they have any chicken nuggets?"

"Only the best." Riku smiled. He was a talking, living, breathing, advertisement.

Sora grinned back. "Alright I'll get…" He stood on his the top of his toes to get a better view of the menu. "Three $.99 chicken nuggets, two biggie fries, a large root beer and a large Fix & Mix Frosty with Oreo."

Riku heard of people eating large amounts of food in one sitting before but he never guessed someone as small as Sora could eat that much. "That's a lot of food. Do you think that I'm some kind of bank?"

"Well then I'll get a medium Fix & Mix Frosty with Oreo." He countered. "And besides I'm hungry."

"You're going to get fat from all that food you know ya know."

Sora dropped his smile. "So its my body. Why do you care if I get fat?"

"Because you don't seem to care and someone has to."

He blinked before smiling again. "Thanks Riku. You're really kind."

The kind friend smiled back. "I try."

They heard a next and they walked up to the counter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite customer. How are ya Riku?" A brunette asked. Li was kinda Riku's friend. He got along nicely sometimes-other times they're nearly strangling each other.

At the sound of Riku's name, almost all of the employees left their stand.

"Yo, Riku."

"How are ya?"

"Good to see ya again!"

"Who's your new friend?"

"Hey buddy!"

"Yo, yo, yo! It's R to the Iku!" Just ignore Joe, he likes to imitate people.

Li shoved everyone away and looked back to them His brown bangs covered his brown eyes but Riku knew he was staring at Sora. It was kinda obvious since Sora moved closer and closer behind Riku away from Li's eyes. "So, Riku. Who's your friend?" He asked licking his lips.

"Sora." Riku answered glaring at the employee. _'If he's trying to hit on Sora then he's got another thing coming!'_

"Ah, Sora. I like that. So what would you like Sora?" Li asked looking at Sora.

The poor victim gulped and took another step back behind Riku.

"He wants three $.99 chicken nuggets, two biggie frosties, one large root beer, and a Fix & Mix Frosty with Oreo." Riku answered for Sora.

Li looked just as shocked as the platinum blond did. "He's really going to eat all that?"

"I guess that's what he told me."

"You want the usual?"

"Don't I always?"

Riku walked over toward the other side of the counter with Sora still holding on his black shirt. God he was adorable.

There stood Gina completely bored. She was 14 and too young to work but her father owned the place (Riku is very jealous) and he insists that she works there.

Gina wasn't a close friend of Riku's but she's friends with Rin; even if they are as different as heaven and hell.

"Hey Riku." She said in a monotone voice.

"Hey."

Gina looks behind him to see Sora slowly coming out of his hiding place. "Is this Sora?"

Riku shot her a weird look. "How did you know?"

"I confess, I was stalking you." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Rin told me."

Riku snorted. "Figures."

She ran a hand through her puffy blond hair. "Here's your food." She grabbed the two trays of food given to her by a co-worker and shoved them at Riku. "That's $ 9.85."

The boy gave her a $10 bill and left without getting change back.

Gina called over to them. "Have fun and remember to wear a condom with your little boyfriend."

Riku felt Sora's heat up. "See ya at school, Gina." He chuckled.

o0o

Riku watched in shock, amusement and horror as Sora gulped down three of his chicken nuggets when the older boy has only chewed one bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

He swallowed and took a sip of his soda. He caught Riku staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my shirt?"

The older boy blinked and shook his head. "No, it's not that. But you're going to choke sooner or later."

Sora grinned. "I've been eating like this for years. And I'm right in front of you aren't I?"

"Yeah he did too." Riku said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" The brunette asked.

"Um… I said Yeah, God bless you." Sora looked confused. "You know God bless your still alive!" Riku tried to cover up for his mistake.

Sora averted his blue eyes to the ground. "Yeah… Alive…"

Riku had no clue what the boy just said but was glad he bought his lie. He noticed Sora didn't look too happy so he changed the subject. "Do you like your food?"

Sora looked back up and smiled. "It's great!"

He took a large scoop of frosty and took a long sip of root beer. He swallowed. "It tastes better that way." He explained to his friend.

Riku smiled and took another bite of his burger.

'_Sora's really interesting. He's nothing like the other guys I dated. He's just so… innocent. The other guys practically begged to get screwed. But not Sora. He's not like anyone I know. It's like what Rin said-he isn't ordinary. But how?'_

A tan hand waved in front of his face, sending Riku back to reality.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sora asked. "You blanked out for a second."

He reassured his concerned friend with a smile. "Yeah, just thinking."

"That's good." Sora said before shoving another chicken in his mouth. "Pmhs chmpn ims phamtik!"

Riku chuckled at his childish behavior. "I told you it was good."

Screams of terror suddenly filled the food court as crashes of chairs and other things collated with them. People ran screaming their heads off away from the food court. Whatever it was it was near them.

A person tripped not too far from where the boy's table was. He screamed as a whip met his back. In an instead the man disappeared.

Sora's eyes widened and slipped out of his chair. "Riku…" He pulled on the older boy's sleeve. "Let's get outta here…"

Riku took one last look toward the people responsible for the ruckus. He didn't see anything but people running and stuff being thrown in random places.

Riku went into Sora's pull and they tried to escape but a loud voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

The voice was louder than all of the screams and crashes put together.

"Where are ya? You little punk? I swear when I get my hands on you, you'll forget that you even **thought** about hiding from me!"

o0o

Once again that was really long. For all those My Chemical Romance fans out there, that was their song and yes, I did change it alittle.

I also put my friend in there but she wouldn't know because she hates Yaoi. She will hate me if she figures out that I put her in here but she'll also think I'm insane if I tell her that I write Yaoi.

Today before I finshed up the story I went to Wendy's. I LOVE Wendy's. So I had to put it in there.

Also! No offense to anyone that shops at Hot Topic. It might seem like I'm afraid of everyone that goes in there but I'm not. I'm a Hot Topic shopper too. People tend to find little things and they get all in my face like this one thing I put on the internet, they don't me to go to hell when I was just stating my opition. So just so everyone knows, I don't mean to offend anyone in my stories. I'm sorry if I do.

Next time: It's a surprise!

REVIEW ME PEOPLE! MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON!


	5. Ghost of You

Rin::faints: Holy crap. I reached one of my goals. I'm so happy :cries: You people are so kind to me! I got over 1000 hits! To me, that's a lot. I was going to wait for another day for two to update but I'm in a good mood today!

Thank you once again for those lovely reviews! They are my anti-drug!

In case you're wondering this isn't exactly chapter 5… It's more like a short story or something. In the last chapter Riku sang a song about Sora, and in this chapter is like behind the scene.

When you first started to read Love for an Angel, you probably thought that you might be able to see Sora and Riku before Sora died. Well you don't in the first chapter but in song chapters, you do.

THIS IS IMPORTANT! I know many of you are thinking, 'Whatever. I just want to read chapter 5.' But if you don't read this you'll get confused later on. It might not seem important but it kinda is.

REVIEWS

**_Hittocerebattosai_- **Thank you so much! I feel deeply loved by you :hugs: YOU ARE SO KIND!

**_Water-gem_****- **You think I'm doing good? Thanks! I always think my work's crappy (drawing, writing ect…) but thank you for the kind review!

**_The New Shinigami Hikari_****- **You and Hittocerebattosai are my new best friends! Why? Because you're both so nice and you love to make me happy:cries: You and all of my reviewers rock!

**_Hakumei-chan_****- **You'll have to wait til the next chapter, huh? I'll update the next chapter as soon as I'm satisfied.

**_Shizuka-Yuki_****- **Thanks! I love Ayu and son you'll meet Soya, Sora and Cloud's mom and she's just as hyper:D

**_Kikaru-Renji_****- **Thank you for the review! I feel very loved!

**_Lady of the squirrels_****-**Just to start this off… I love your screen name. It totally rocks! I'm glad you like the story and understand it. I tried to explain it to one of my friends but they were so confused. Here have a fresh baked cookie!

**_Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance_****- **Ayu scares you? Really? I think she's awesome. She is actually based off of two of my friends. One is hyper and wants to take over the world the other is cocky and likes to make fun of me. Just wait till Soya comes; she's just as annoying.

**Disclaimer**:sings: Oh I wish I owned Riku. But he belongs to Sora. I wish I owned Sora. But he belongs to Riku. I wish I ownedGhost of You.But it belongs to My Chemical Romance. I don't own Kairi 'cause who could ever want her?

So here is the first ever Behind the Song. Featuring 'Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance but in here's it's by Riku. The stars of the show are Riku (9 and other random ages) and Sora (5 and other random ages). Enjoy!

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget him  
But he could try._

A sliver haired boy opened a jewelry box and pulled out a knife. At the age of nine Riku became a cutter. It has been two years since his best friend died and everyday he cut himself thinking it was his entire fault.

Everyday for two years Riku never forgave himself, or Sora's father. Even though Riku would slice his arms he never tried to die.

Fact was he was afraid of dying. Even though he knew that if he did die, he and Sora could be together again. He was afraid that if he died, Sora could have forgotten all about him. He might not be able to completely forget but death could be the cause of losing precious memories. That way, when someone dies they won't miss their life and loved ones. They would just forget them.

But Riku was still alive and couldn't forget him no matter how hard he tried. He will always love Sora and will always blame himself for his death.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

The nine year old boy pressed the blade to his fore arm and quickly slid it across. He winced at the pain. But it was nothing compared to what Sora had to deal with and it was all his fault.

Riku's world is gone. Nothing seems to matter anymore. He stopped caring and became anti-social. Before, he was a happy and very talkative boy. His world is destroyed along with it his personality, his life, his trust and his best friend.

Riku wanted to die. He wanted this pain to end, his torture, his life. Every night he would sit up and wait. He would think, 'I hope he comes tonight, I'm ready to leave with him!' He had his bags full of clothes and toys next to his bed. 'I know he'll come I just know it!'

He would say that day after day after day. Waiting and praying for his best friend to come. His mother once told him and Sora a bedtime story when they were 5.

' Ayu sat beside the Riku's bed as the two boys cuddled with each other under the covers and stared anxiously at her.

She smiled and started her story, "In a world of angels, they play all day with each other. Every day they would play with their other winged friends. But one angel got tired of playing with the others.

"She was always interested in the world below. The angel wondered what it would be like if she could visit Earth. But her father banned her from ever going there. He said it was too dangerous. The girl never listened; she was too busy thinking of what it would be like under the clouds.

"One day at night she slipped out of her house and flew down to Earth. The girl opened a window on one of the houses. Inside there was a little boy around her age sleeping in his bed. She slowly walked over to his bed careful not to wake him but she stepped on a squeaky toy. The boy woke up. 'W-who are you?' He asked.

'I am an angel.' She answered.

"The boy jumped out of bed and asked if she wanted to play. The girl eagerly joined in and they played all night. When the sun was starting to rise and the angel told the boy she had to leave.

'Can you come back tomorrow?' the boy asked. The girl nodded.

'Promise?' He asked.

'Promise!' the angel said before flying off.

"For the next couple nights the angel went to visit the boy. But on the sixth night, her father could her in the act. The girl ran away to the Earth and stayed there forever, becoming a human.

"All the children angels that night left Heaven and went to Earth and they each went to a human to play with. Ever since then all the angels went to Earth at night and some even took the humans back to Heaven with them, others stayed with them as a human.'

Riku always believed that story until he was ten and Sora never came to him. When he confronted his mother, she laughed and asked if he actually believed it.

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

At age 5 Riku ran to Sora's house. The boy sat on the porch staring at the sky. Riku sat next to him and asked what he thought about when he looked at the sky.

Sora smiled of his infamous smiles; "It's a secret."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"I'll tell ya when we're older."

"But why?"

"Because it's something I'm not ready to tell you let."

"But we're best friends! We share everything!" Riku argued.

"This is my secret. I'll tell you another day." Sora said looking back to the sky with the same smile on his face.

Sora always had that smile. No matter what. He never let anyone see him frown, he smiled and tried at help is friends feel better. No one ever knew what he was thinking behind that smile and they never did figure it out.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms he dies  
He dies_

Riku saw his best friend lying unconscious naked on the hard floor. Fear struck the seven-year-old boy. He rushed to Sora's side.

"Sora…? Wake up Sora. Wake up… You have to wake up." Tears stared to form hiding Riku's beautiful aqua eyes.

"Please Sora be okay. You have to be okay. WAKE UP SORA!" Riku screamed clutching his best friend's body. Tears fell onto Sora's body. "Don't die Sor, You're my best friend, you can't die. Only grown-ups die."

Sora moved his head slightly and mumbled something but Riku couldn't hear it clearly. His whole body became still then flopped over.

"Sora? Come on! Don't go to sleep! I'm talking to you. You have to fight it. That's what you always tell me."

Behind the crying boy, his parents knew it was already too late, but neither of them had the heart to tell him.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

Seven year old Riku woke up in the middle of the night crying. It was three days after the funeral and the sliver haired boy just dreamt about Sora's death again. Over and over it played in his mind like a bad rerun on TV.

Riku crawled out of his bed and took a house key from under his bed. He slowly snuck out of his house and into another.

The seven year old boy opened the familiar bedroom door. The room that was once bright and cheery as his owner but now it was cold and hollow. Riku sniffed and shuffled his body toward the bed.

Many times when Riku or Sora couldn't sleep they would go over to each other's bed and would sleep together. Now it was just Riku to deal with it his own problems.

Riku crawled into his friend's old bed. He nuzzled his head deep into the pillow and took in his friend's sweet scent. Unshed tears collected in his aqua eyes. One lonesome tear trickled down his face.

"Sora, you're not coming home are you?"

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

Riku and his friends walked across the beach on one hot sunny day. The sliver haired boy looked ahead along the shoreline to see a mop of brown spikes. He laughed and ran to his best friend. "Sora!"

The boy didn't look over toward his friend. Riku realized something was wrong, Sora would have always looked up and greeted his friends.

"Sora? Is something wrong?" Riku asked when he stood next to him. He sat next to the five year old brunette.

Sora didn't look at him. "Yup! Everything's fine!" He said it in his normal cheerful voice but he didn't look like he usually does.

The rest of their friends caught up. "Hey Sora!" Selphie smiled.

"Hi Selphie." Sora answered.

"Is something wrong Sor? You don't look very happy…" Tidus asked.

"I'm fine really guys!" Sora finally turned to his friends and gave them a heart-warming smile.

But it was messed up. His friends gasped. "Sora, what's wrong with your face? And your arms?" Riku was in shock. All over Sora's arms were cuts and bruises. And his face was worse. A dark black and blue bruise covered his eye, his lips were cut and still bleeding and several cuts ran across his cheeks.

"I fell." Sora chuckled. "I fall a lot. You know that."

"Did ya fall on sharp stuff?" Wakka asked.

"No. I fell down the stairs onto my toys. I didn't put them away." Sora gave them a happy smile but Riku knew in his eyes that he was not happy. But if he knew Sora right, he wouldn't want his friends worrying about him. Even if it meant his unhappiness.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

Nine year old Riku smiled at his memories. He brought the knife back down on his scar-covered arm.

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Lightning struck outside. The room was filled with light and once it was dark again thunder crashed. Sora jumped down from the couch and clung onto his best friend. It was a dark and stormy night. Sora was spending the night at Riku's. Unfortunately the brunette was terrified of thunderstorms.

Another crash boomed outside. Sora buried his head deeper into Riku's chest. "Ri!" He whinned. "Me no like thunder storm. Make it stop! Tell the ghostyies to go away!"

"Ghotyies? You think ghosts are in charge of storms?" Riku asked.

"Ah huh! That's what mommy told me."

Riku laughed and hugged his best friend. "Don't worry Sor! I wouldn't let no ghosts hurt you. I'll chase them away for you."

Sora looked up from his hiding place and sniffled. "Really? You'll do that for me?"

"Of course! No ghosts can run away from me! And if they try to catch me, they wouldn't be able to 'cause I'm faster than they are."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Ri! You're the best!"

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_

At thirteen Riku wrote down the last of the words down. He finally finished the song he's been working on for a few years. At the top of the page he wrote down the words. "Ghost of You".

Riku smiled. "There you go Sora. You always did want me to remember you no matter what. And this is my way how. I want you to hear this one-day. When I die, I'll play it for you, if you remember me or not."

0o0

Rin: There ya go my first song story! What did ja think of it? I'm not sure if I'll do it again and I want to know what you guys think. But this story will help explain some stuff in later chapters so I needed to put it down somewhere.

Next time: The cliffy chapter will arrive if you want it to or not. It wouldn't be any side chapters like this one.

You're all pretty bad at me for having a random thing in here aren't ya? But you wouldn't get to see it if I don't get some reviews! I know some of my loyal fans do but I really would like to hear some comments on the song. I know… I'm evil aren't I::evil laugh:

Thanks peeps! Press the little button right there. Do you see it? It's purple and rectangle. We all know you pressed it once in your life…

BYE-BYE!


	6. I'm only save with you

Rin: Thank you to all that reviewed! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Okay… That was weird… Never mind that. But thanks anyway!

**Anonymous Reviewers:** It has come to my attention that I had anonymous block on so I don't know if anyone was anonymous and sent a review so that's just in case you were wondering why I didn't mentioned anything or had it showed up or something like that. Sorry!

**The New Shinigami Hikari**- Yeah, I can't write songs for anything either. That's why I used that song. I love it too. Well duh.

**Miko102**- Aww I'm sorry I was going to make it longer but I had a blank kinda. But I decided that I'm going to have another side story.

**Shizuka-Yuki**- YAY! I made you sad::cough: Um… never mind. Mrs. Everheart (Cloud and Sora's mom) is in this chapter but her hyperness is at minimum. Don't worry though! You'll meet it at maximum later on.

**Hittocerebattosai**- :hugs back: You're so kind! You're welcome! Here's a chapter for you!

**Lady of the squirrels**- Congrads! Here's a reward::sends trophy that says _Stoping a cutter: _Or something like that. Thank you for the review!

**New moongirl**- Ahh! Calm down! You're making me nervous! Here's the update, just like you wanted! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own Kingdom Hearts!

Ge-chi:glares at author:

Rin: Okay! Fine, I own a copy of the game. Doesn't that count as owning it?

Ge-chi: Can you change the game to one big Yaoi adventure?

Rin: No…

Ge-chi- Can you kill Kairi in the first three minutes?

Rin: No…

Ge-chi: Can you control the minds of Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, and all the other characters?

Rin: I wish.

Ge-chi: Do you own the game?

Rin::sigh: No. And when can you talk?

Ge-chi: …

0o0

* * *

Sora nearly froze at voice. _'The demons…' _He looked over his shoulder to see Taki and Taku throwing any human that stood in their way.

He pulled harder on Riku's sleeve. "Riku… We have to leave…"

When the sliver haired boy didn't move, Sora looked up at him.

His eyes were glazed over with hatred as if he knew them. But how? He wasn't an angel or a demon; he couldn't possibly have met them.

"Ri-"

"Come on Sora." Riku grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled him into an alleyway.

"Damnit." Riku cursed under his breath. "Why are they here?"

"Do you know them from anywhere?" Sora asked.

"Not really. I had this dream and those two looked exactly like the two demons from it."

"What happened?" Sora thought of the boy from the last time he was with the demons.

The screams died down a bit. They still echoed through the mall along with the crashes but it wasn't nearly as much as before.

"I think it's alright to leave." Riku took Sora's hand and lead him out the alley.

After looking around for any demons and while trying to contact his mom.

Riku punched in his mother's number and put the cell to his ear. "Pick up damnit…"

"What's wrong?" Sora watched the platinum blond call his mom again.

"The line's fucked up thanks to those bastards." Riku growled shoving his phone in his back pocket.

"So we're stuck here?" Sora cried remembering what the demons said earlier.

"Until we find my mom; Yes." Riku pulled the boy into a heard of people who were all trying to escape as well.

Sora heard the ruffle of wings. He looked up to see Taku and Taki hovering overhead.

The angel hid his face into Riku's shirt but it was all in vein.

"There he is!" Taku pointed at Sora. Taki grinned and swooped down. He grabbed the angel's unoccupied arm. Sora grew dense as the demon moved his face close to his ear.

"I've been looking for you my pet." He smirked licking the side of Sora's face. The angel began to shake. "You got me in trouble with the boss. Now you're going to feel the same wrath I faced."

Taki brought up a hand to strike but Riku pulled Sora back behind him.

"Don't touch him." He growled and glared at the demon.

Taki got a good look at Riku and gasped. Taku swooped down.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you-" He had the same reaction as his partner.

Sora peeked out from behind Riku. Taku saw him and snarled. "Are you sure he's the kid Taki? Is this **really **the kid master wants? He's nothing! He's just wimp that hides behind his boyfriend." The demons laughed.

Sora growled at them. It was a deep un-angel like growl. The mall lights began to flicker and wind picked up around the angel and Riku.

The demons stopped laughing. "What the hell?"

Sora stepped in front of Riku and mumbled some words. ""

Lighting shot from the lights and struck the demons. They yelped and pulled out their weapons.

Sora continued to glare at them.

Next a black ball of energy covered their bodies and used force to crush their bones.

Their jet black wings disappeared. That was a sign that they're getting weaker. Sora smirked at the thought. _'This is all they got? I bet even Kouja could beat them up. They're powerless!' _

Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder trying to stop him, but Sora smirked and simply said, "."

That translated it into Esraigo, one of the more powerful spells. In fact angels weren't supposed to learn it, only military angels for safety purposes.

It causes major body harm on the inside. No potion could cure it; victims must wait until the spell wears down which could take hours or even days. It even erases all the memories of the wittinesses. For example, the humans would remember the demons but not Sora's magic.

Taki and Taku screamed as their bodies burned on the inside. They slowly started to disappear, another word used to mean that they're about to faint. (A.N. You know like when you beat a boss battle but they're not exactly dead.) They both shot a quick glare at Sora before they vanished completely.

The shoppers looked around, wondering what happened. Sora smiled to himself glad his secret was still intact.

"Sora? What the hell did you just to?" Sora quickly spun to see Riku in shock.

'_Oh shit! His hand!'_

Because Riku's hand was on Sora's shoulder, the spell was repelled off of him.

Sora felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Angels have little magic supply when they're not in angel form.

"I… uh, um…" Sora began to wobble. He fell onto Riku for support.

"Sora? Are you okay?" He asked holding his friend.

Sora didn't answer. He felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

0o0

"So that's what happened." Ayu said driving down the highway. "I saw those two things but I had no clue what happened- I ran away."

"I excepted nothing less." Riku answered rolling his eyes.

Riku was clutching Sora's passed out body when Ayu found them near the food court. Now they were back in the car, of course at a much slower pace.

Sora was laid out on the back seat with his head rested on Riku's lap.

Riku glazed out the window before he heard a whimper. He looked at Sora who was stirring.

"Ri…ku…?" He asked wearily.

"Hmm?"

"What happened? Where are we?" Sora groaned from lack of energy and major headache.

"You passed out after the demons left. Don't blame ya though, you were nearly kidnapped, beaten and molested."

"I was…?" Sora couldn't think straight with his headache. He could only remember screams, lighting and a warm hand.

Riku frowned. "Don't you remember the demons?"

"Demons…" Sora thought. "You mean the ones who tried to take me to their master? He asked slowly.

"Yeah, I think so…" Riku tried to recall the demon's words.

"Oh yeah, them."

"What happened with the magic?" Riku asked softly so only Sora could hear.

"I uh…" Sora thought of an excuse. "It was all a bunch of words. My mother believed in magic and taught me some of the spells. I used them to scare them off; if they're demons they should know some magic, right? I wasn't sure if I'd be able to pull it off, but I guess I'm a good actor!" Sora lied sheepishly.

"But I really did see magic! I'm positive!" Riku argued.

"Really?" Sora asked with an actor's face. "I didn't see anything. Maybe you're going delusional… Or maybe I really can to magic! But I think that the demons tricked you."

"Why and how would they trick me?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Did you noticed when you protected me from them, they gasped ad backed off? They were afraid of you." _'Good plan Sora! Mess with his ego.' _"And since they need me for some reason and don't want to interfere with you, they used their magic to mess with your mind. The demon's made it seem like I used magic so you would freak out and throw me into the streets, where they'll be waiting for me."

"Why would they want you anyway? And how do you know this?" Riku challenged.

"I think they've got the wrong guy. I've never seen those guys before, so they probably think I'm someone else." Riku automatically thought of the brown haired angel. "And for how I know it, I said that my mom was into magic. She also read many books where magic was used to mess with people's minds to scare them from their goal or whatever."

"So they messed with my mind?"

"It seems that way doesn't it? Hey, you never answered my other question. Where are we?"

"Can't you see the surroundings?" Riku asked.

"Not really. I can't see straight with my headache. It feels like it's being spilt into two with a chain saw." Sora answered truthfully; the only thing he could really see was Riku's aqua eyes.

Ayu answer for her son. "We're in the car."

Sora jumped up only to have his headache feel worse and become even more light-headed. "What? Let me out!" He screamed clawing at the door that he couldn't see. "I'm too young to get crushed by two tons of metal!"

Riku chuckled and laid a hand on Sora's shoulder forcing him to lie back down. "Don't worry. My mom isn't nearly as hyper as she was before. She's driving at normal speed."

Sora lied back down on Riku's lap and sighed happily. "Thank God."

0o0

Cloud sat in his kitchen drinking coffee with his mom.

"How's school, Cloud?" Soya asked.

The senior shrugged. "Fine."

"Your friends?"

"Fine."

"Leon?"

"I heard an interesting story…"

"Nothing bad I hope. He's such a nice kid. I don't want you breaking up with him over a story until I heard his side." Soya argued.

"It's nothing bad. Just interesting, and besides Leon was the one who told me." Cloud took a sip of his coffee before telling his mother what his boyfriend told him.

His mother was shocked. "A boy that looks like our Sora-chan?"

Cloud nodded. "That's what he told me at least. I haven't seen him yet but Leon tells me I will soon. Since they couldn't find his family, Riku took him in and now he's supposedly starting school. Leon even gave him permission to come to our practice tomorrow."

Soya perked up. "SWEET! That means I can meet him! Oh thank god it's your turn to host the practice this week!" She punched the air.

"Just don't forget to go food shopping again…" Cloud said rolling his eyes.

"Pft. I already did that. All the stuff you'll need is in the cabinet. And don't tell your mother what do to!" She added with a pout.

"If I don't, you will?" Her son responded.

"Ayu does sometimes, but she's allowed."

Cloud stood up and put his mother's and his cup in the sink. "Speaking of Ayu, warn me next time you're having your Sugar Meeting here ahead of time. It'll give me enough time to escape to Leon's."

"Why don't you just join? You're pretty scary when you get a hold of Red Bull." Soya asked.

"I rather not live through that experience again, thank you very much." Cloud answered.

Soya sighed. "Alright but one of these days you're going to come if you like it or not. The meeting's on Tuesday and Ayu's by the way."

"That's all I need to know…" Cloud left the kitchen.

0o0

Monday mornings are always slow but Riku never thought how hard it would be to get Sora awake.

When the platinum blonde first woke up, Sora was still under the sheets. (A.N. All they did was sleep together people! Get your minds out of the gutter! I mean really!) Riku poked the lump.

"Sora… poke Sora… poke Sora? shake Sora! SORA!" Riku let go of the brunette. Sora flumped back down onto the bed. But Riku wasn't done yet.

He tried shaking again-flopped back on the bed again.

Turning on the stereo on full blast- slept right through it

Pulling him off the bed-didn't even stir

Growling, Riku ran a hand through his sliver hair and let it slide down his face. He picked Sora up bride style and tossed him in the tub.

He turned the knob to cold, turned it on and left.

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

"AHHH! That's cold! RIKU!"

"1…" The older boy mumbled under his breath. He walked back into the bathroom. "Yes?" He asked with a tint of innocence in his voice.

"Arrr…" Sora glared at him as he turned off the water. His pajamas stuck to his skin and each one of his brown spikes tripped off water, though remaining in the air. "I hate you."

Riku mocked sadness and put his hand over his heart. "Oh Sora! How you're words hurt me so!"

Sora grabbed the nearby towel, rolled it up and whipped the other male.

"Oh… Kinky." Riku purred and laughed out the door. "Hurry it up Sora. Mom's making waffles."

At the table, Sora wasn't any better until he was handed a cup of coffee…

"YAY!" Sora screamed running around the kitchen. "I'm going to school! A real live actually non weird school!"

"It's just school." Riku said pouring syrup on his waffles. "It's nothing special."

Sora took the seat next to his sliver haired friend and jammed a waffle in his mouth. "But it's a different school! My school was always so boring. I knew everything they taught us-before they taught us." He explained jumping in his seat.

"You know…" Ayu started handing Sora more waffles. "You would be perfect in our club."

"You dear god no…" Riku grumbled.

"Yup! You would fit right in. We eat lots of sugar and caffeine and get SUPER hyper. Then we plot world domination and more ways to torture Riku and ruin his life!"

"Ruin Riku's life huh?" Sora smirked, his full attention on Riku. He knew it was pay back for the shower. "Sounds like fun. I'm in!"

Ayu cheered. "Great, we got another one!"

Riku groaned. "Great, they've got another one!"

0o0

A bright yellow bus pulled up in front of Riku's house. Sora looked at it in awe.

"Geez, Sora, "Riku said climbing on the vehicle. "It looks like you've never been on a bus before."

They sat down together in the back. "Well, it has been about eight years…"

"Since you last been on one!"

"Of course not! Since the last time I've seen one. This is my first time on a bus."

'_That's it. His parents are really messed up,' _Riku thought. "Never? How did you get to school."

'Flew, duh!' "Walked. It was a private school and everyone who went there was in walking distance."

The bus stopped and a blonde stepped on. He took a seat in front of Riku and Sora. "Hey Riku. Who's your friend?"

"Hey Tidus. This is Sora." The brunette said a quick hello.

The blonde looked shocked. "Really? Is he a new kid?"

Now the platinum blonde looked surprised. "You mean you haven't heard of him yet?"

Tidus blinked. "Should I?"

"Well you are the boyfriend the world's biggest blabber mouth who is cousins with a girl who is also as talkative as she is and who just happened to have met Sora already."

"I've been busy this weekend and I didn't get a chance to talk to Selphie."

"Well that's a change. Already then. Tidus, this is Sora, the boy who to all looks familiar to all, fell out of the sky, doesn't remember where he's from but does know that his parents are completely psycho, saved us all from the demons attack yesterday at the mall and is now an official member of the hyper sugar club."

"Oh great, another one." Tidus said sarcastically. "But he does look familiar."

"Just like what everyone else is saying." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know where I saw you. You and Riku were on tv last night."

Sora blinked. "We were?"

"Yeah, it was about the demon attack. Dude, how did you get rid of them?"

"I uh… scared them?"

"Sweet."

"Anyway…" Riku coughed. "Sora, this is Tidus, one of the Blitzball captains, a straight A student-second in the class- the big jock on campus, the boyfriend of Selphie, Rin's cousin and who's ego is as almost as big as mine."

"Nice to meet you Sora." Tidus grinned extending his hand. "Fell outta the sky, huh?"

'That's me. Nice to meet you too, Tidus." Sora grinned back shaking his hand. "Big jock on campus, huh?"

That's me. I would be big man but that's cocky ego over here." Tidus answered pointing to Riku. "So I'm stuck with jock."

"I take it I'm already part of the in crowd." Sora said.

Riku and Tidus grinned. "That's us alright."

' _I guess human school won't be as bad as I heard it was.'_

0o0

Rin shoved her books into the locker. "I hate Mondays." She slammed her locker and gave it an extra kick.

"Why do you always to that?" Her cousin asked, taking out her science notebook.

Rin shrugged. "Bad habit. Gr… Where are they?" She asked no one looking around the halls.

Selphie groaned. "Would you _please_ stop talking about Sora? He isn't a fallen angel and there's a big chance that he already left. If I hear one more- TIDY!" She squealed when she caught her boyfriend walking down the halls and ran over toward him, nearly knocking him over when she clung to his neck.

Rin followed, only not as hyped. "Hey Riku, Tidus. Where's-SORA!" She yelled latching her arms around the poor boy.

Selphie looked over toward her cousin. "Sora you mean he's really here?"

Rin grabbed Sora's hand and waved it. "Yup! Just like I told ya."

Selphie immediately let go of her boyfriend to talk to the new kid.

Tidus groaned. "My girlfriend left me for a guy she just met two seconds ago."

Riku laughed and patted his back. "Sucks for you, man."

The blonde shrugged him off getting ticked, "At lest I'm still not ganged up over something that happened years ago."

"…"Riku took his hand back and glared at the floor, refusing to answer Tidus' calls of regret.

"Did ja really fall outta the sky?" Selphie asked.

Sora sighed. "I need a shirt. One that says, '**Yes. I did fall out of the sky. Does that answer your question?'**"

"Told ya." Rin smirked.

"Then, are you really a fallen angel?" Selphie questioned.

Fear struck as Sora's eyes widen to twice their regular size. _'Shit. They're on to me.' _"Uh…"

"Of course not." The three looked to see Riku who finally got out of spas moment. "Angels don't exist. Everyone knows that-Except for you Rin." He took Sora's hand in his. "Well, it's been great guys, but Sora needs his schedule. See ya."

Sora waved good bye as he followed Riku down the hall, saying how nice his friends were.

Selphie and Rin squealed. "They are SO cute together!"

"Pft. Girls…" Tidus said with a roll of his eyes.

0o0

It turned out Sora had all the same classes as Riku except shop. Riku had K with metal and Sora had D with wood.

Homeroom with Mr. Owl had been terrible. It wasn't the teacher-it was the students.

All the girls (and a few guys) crowed around Sora and made their share of comments about his cuteness.

Sora would sink farther into his chair and pout as in a result of more squealing. Then he would bury his eyebrows together and state, "I. Am. NOT. Cute!"

The girls then had a fit of giggles.

What a very fun 30 minutes Sora had.

But on the other hand at lest he had Riku and Tidus with him. But it's not like they helped him at all. In a matter of fact, they made it worse, A LOT worse.

"Awww! He's so cute!"

Look at that pout! He's like a little kid."

"I know isn't he _precious_?"

Sora's pout increased and the fangirls ohhed and awwed. He's a human, damnit! Not a puppy!

"Alright girl!" Riku announced clapping his hands together. "Form a line and for $1 I'll let you touch him, for $2, you can hug him and $5, you can have your picture taken with him."

"RIKU!" Sora yelled shocked. "Do you mind? You're supposed to help, not sell me!"

"But Sora…" Tidus complained. "Everyone likes you. We have to give the people what they want."

"Do you even have a camera?" Sora prayed no one did.

"I do, ya." A bulky red head pulled out a mini digital camera from his pocket.

Wakka, the other Blitzball captain, was also in Sora's homeroom. He's an average B student with (in Sora's option) a cool accent and an overall cool guy.

The fangirls reached into their purses and shoved money into Riku's face.

The big man on campus smirked. "No one's getting anything till I see a line."

A line formed. The first girl handed Riku a $5 bill.

"Please Riku, you can't be serious." Sora half-whined and half-plead.

The overly slutty girl wrapped her glittery arms around Sora's shoulders. Riku couldn't help but to fell a pang of jealous but told Wakka to take the picture anyway.

"Alright. You'll get your picture tomorrow." Wakka said after the first picture was done, motioning the next preppy girl to come over.

"Riku…" Sora cried turning on his puppy eyes.

It had somewhat of an effect but it didn't completely stop him. "I'll pay you half of the profits." He took the girl's money.

The prep sat on Sora's lap and kissed his check. Riku growled under his breath and nearly tore the money apart. Sora sat in shock when the picture was being taken but once it was over, he jumped up and tried to escape.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" He yelled trying to get past Riku. The sliver haired boy pulled Sora back down on his seat looking as furious as he did.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Sora sulked in his seat again. "It better be good Riku." He glared at the next girl. "It better be good."

0o0

"Today we're starting a new project. It's going to be about mythical creatures!" The English teacher explained.

'_This is so cool!' _Sora thought. _'No magic! No flying! I'm actually sitting down the entire time! This beats angel school by a long shot!' _

"Sora you're an angel."

Fear struck again. "N-no! I'm n-not an a-angel! nervous laugh What gave you **that **impression! I would be in Heaven or somethingbutnotherecauseI'mnoangel-"

"Weren't you paying attention?" The teacher huffed. "This is no way to start a new school, Mr. Harada. I said we're starting a new project on mythical creatures. And since you remind me of an angel, that's what you get."

All eyes were on him. Sora blushed and sank down in his seat again. The teacher turned her back to him while telling another student they're assignment. A folded piece of paper landed on Sora's desk. He turned to Riku who just smiled then looked back at the teacher.

_Sor,_

_Don't worry about Mrs. Yuuhi. She's a little insane. She claims she has magical powers. Like that she can read people's emotions or tell what they are or something shit like that._

_But hey, at lest you got a good one. I'm a demon. Isn't that odd?_

_Ri _

Sora wrote his response while Rin got her creature.

"Rin, you're a vampire."

"SWEET! I'm a damned blood sucking guy that never sleeps!"

"Rin!" Mrs. Yuuhi snapped. "Watch that mouth!"

"He-he. Sorry!"

_Ri,_

_She kinda reminds me of my mom- always thinking about magic and huffing at me._

_I swear, if she dropped a lot of pounds, had brown hair long hair, green eyes, lost the glasses and had a heart shaped face, then I think it's her._

_Sor_

"Selphie, you're a pixie."

"YAY! I'm Tinker Bell! She's so cool and small and she as pretty wings!"

Mrs. Yuuhi sighed and pushed her thick rimed glasses to the bridge of her nose. "You two are too loud. It's Monday for pete's sake! Can't you be lazy like the rest of the class?"

_Sor,_

_God, do I feel sorry for you. Sure your mom sounds cool and all but to be like Mrs. Yuuhi, she has to weird. _

_Not to mention not being to a mall before, had Wendy's for the first time at age 14, and never been on a bus before._

_Ri_

Sora pouted and wrote back quickly while the teacher still had her back turned.

_Ri,_

_Well, sorry for living a different life style than most teenagers. And I have too been to a mall before yesterday; it was just a long time ago._

_Sor_

Riku was handed the note. He read it then mouthed, 'Same dif.' back to Sora and turned back to Mrs. Yuuhi who now has more gray hairs than when class started.

"Tidus, you're a gnome."

"What the fuck?"

Mrs. Yuuhi shot him a warning glare.

"Oops. Sorry. But a **gnome**?"

Yes, a gnome."

Wakka laughed at his friend. "A gnome, Tidus? Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic!"

"What are you laughing at, Mr. Wasabi? You're not any better. You remind me of an unicorn."

"What the…?"

The whole class laughed with Tidus the hardest, falling out of his seat.

0o0

"What class do we have next, Riku?" Sora asked after English.

They stepped out into the hall "Shop. But remember, I have K and you have D. They're right next door and technically the same class only split up."

"Yeah, um… I'm going to the bathroom first. I'll meet you there, k?"

"Do you even know where they are?

"I have a map. I'll see you there bye!" Sora walked around the corner. He looked back to make sure Riku wasn't watching before sprinting down the hall toward the cafeteria.

'_Oh, crap! I didn't realize I was in more danger than I thought. I'm sorry Riku. Forgive me!'_

0o0

* * *

Rin: This took longer to type than I thought. That and the fact that I kept trying to change it. I'm very displeased how this turned out though… :sighs: I'm sorry people! I'm going to try to bring out the next one as fast as I can but school keeps getting in the way. Again.

**Attention peeps: **Since Kingdom Hearts II is coming out in 9 days (YAY!), I wouldn't be on as often because I'll be playing it. So don't except a lot of updates and besides the chapters are getting longer and I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I'll type as fast as I can. Once again I'm sorry!

Yeah it case anyone wants to know, Kouja is just some character I made up. He's an angel and one of Sora's friends and he's not very skilled at magic so that's what Sora was saying. Oh and Sora's mom is based off of Aeris, she's the closest thing he has to a mom these days.

Next time: When I was writing the next chapter, I was listening to one song and one song only… Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.

Please send me a review! Or two! Wait you can't send two… Then send me a review and a cookie! I love my cookies and Sora wants some too::pinches Sora's cheeks: How can you say no Sora::Sora gives puppy eyes to readers:

Has anyone seen Riku and Cloud for KHII? Can you say smexy? Total hotness!

9 MORE DAYS!


	7. Past trails lead to destruction

Wow! That was a lot of reviews! And another 1000 hits! 2000! Thank you all! I feel so loved! cries happily in a corner

This chapter is really short. Well not really but to me, it is. It was longer but then I had to cut out all the useless crap. But I added an extra scene at the end for you all! Think of it as an Easter present! Also if you don't like Rin-chan (me) then you might not like this chapter. She's kinda important. But please don't hate me!

The King Of Theives Touzouo- Well know I know when your birthday is!

thehyperlittlemonkey-mock12- Did you get yours in March? Because I got mine the same day then. Actually when I updated, the clerk guy said the 28th but then he changed it to the 29th so it was really 10 days when I posted it.

Fullnight- You love it? Really? You are too kind! Thank you! I got it too on the 29th. It's so much fun even though I haven't beaten it yet. Hehe

chosen-one4- I swear, you people are getting too kind. I'm glad you like it! Truthfully, I didn't like the part with the demons. I thought it could have been better. Thanks for the inspiration!

Keyblade Rebellion- Whoot! Someone listened to me and sent two reviews! Thank you! Here have a freshly baked cookie! Your welcome too! I loved your story!

Yes, they are very smexy. In fact, I drew some fanart for RikuxSora and CloudxSephiroth, just for the occasion.  
new moongirl- That's the point of this chapter! Enjoy!

Miko102- Thank you! I'm glad someone loves my story! Of course other people tell me that too but I'll try harder! And yes Roxas will be in this story too… later.

hittocerebattosai- I feel special! Even though your keyboard broke you still reviewed my story! Thank you!

The New Shinigami Hikari- hehe. I agree too with whatever I just said. (What was it again? o.O) Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, would I be writing this fanfic for pleasure of controlling Sora and Riku instead of money? No, I would be turning this into a show based off of the game Kingdom Hearts because everyone would love the Yaoi I put into it and they demanded more so I created an anime of Kingdom Hearts. But is there an anime of Kingdom Hearts? No. Is there beautiful slash of Riku with Sora and Leon with Cloud? Of course not because there's too many homophobes in our world these days. And I hate them because some of my friends are (they say they're not but I know better) and they're constantly yelling at me because I read them and I talk about them all the time and because I want to see Riku and Sora make out. Is that too much to ask for?

Of course it is.

* * *

0o0

Sora ran down the halls skipping class. As much as he didn't want to get it trouble on his first day, this was important. He desperately needed to contact Aeris. Hopefully she wasn't hurt in the demon insentient. Sora just found out that his cover could easily been blown, just like English class. Who knew that Mrs. Yuuhi's powers were actually true? She is a major threat to his cover.

Sora found the cafeteria with the doors closed. He poked his spiky head in. Empty, good. He slowly closed the door after sliding in. He double-checked the kitchen, just in case. Finding it empty, Sora walked to the middle of the cafeteria and posed in his angel stance.

Sora crossed his left leg behind his right, clamped his hands together and placed the tips to his lips. He finished up by closing his eyes and focused on Heaven and all the angels.

Wind slowly gathered at his feet and rose, picking up speed. The spiral of wind spun around Sora's body, his brown spikes swirling along.

Sora thought of Aeris. Once her face came into view, he called out to her. "Aeris?"

No response.

Sora focused harder, never moving his stance. "Aeris? Are you there?"

Again no response. Maybe a different approach was needed. Sora focused on all the angels, like his friends, teachers, and of course Aeris. He called out to them. "Hello? Anyone there? Please hear me. I'm in need of help."

That was a lie. Sora didn't need help. He was perfectly happy here on Earth. It was much more enjoyable than the last time he was here. He loved staying with Riku, even if he wasn't sure if it was **his **Riku but he did act like him and does like the same things, not to mention he looks a lot like him.

Really, how many sliver haired guys to you see everyday?

Sora dropped the stance getting annoyed. The wind died down as the angel plopped down on to a seat next to him. He sighed hanging his head down.

"What am I missing?" Sora thought aloud. He was in need of sugar. He snapped his fingers and a large swirly rainbow lollipop appeared on the table behind him. Sora reached for the candy before something hit him.

"Wait… I thought I could only do magic in my angel form." He said staring at the candy. "But of course elementary magic is okay but calling isn't. Maybe I should go into angel form, I don't see anyone and I have been in here for a few minutes."

Sora stood up leaving the pop on the table. He took the stance again this time concentrating on him as an angel. The wind picked up again covering his body. Sora felt a sharp pain in his back. He hissed but silenced when he heard wings flapping.

Sora dropped his stance and looked behind him. There was a pair of beautiful white wings with a sliver linings that appeared after being copped up in the angel's body.

His back stung where his sliver wings were. He forgot what about what Aeris warned him about- it hurts when you're wings have been hidden for more than 24 hours.

Sora was about to pick up his angel stance again when he heard a gasp. "S-Sora?"

0o0

"Good job Riku." D said studying Riku's wood project. "I must say, this your best so far. Nice and smooth too."

"Thanks D. Hey, can I go to K's and see how's Sora's working out?" Riku asked taking his cabinet and putting it on a cooling rack.

D shrugged. "He's the new kid, right? Sure thing, just do me a favor and ask K what we're doing for lunch for me."

Riku pulled off his safety glasses. "Got it." He walked up the ramp and out the door and into the class across the hall. Riku stopped at the top of the second ramp and looked around for Sora.

No sign of him. Riku caught K explaining how to use the jigsaw to some kid and went up to him. "K, where's Sora? He should have been here 10 minutes ago."

K looked confused. "Sora? I don't remember a…" He took a glance at his student list. "Oh, here he is but, I haven't seen a new kid all day. I don't know where he could be."

Riku sighed. "I'm going to look for him, okay?"

"Whatever."

Riku turned and headed back up the ramp. "Oh!" He stopped. "Before I forget, what's for lunch?"

"Tell D that today's chicken turnover, we're staying."

Riku nodded and left.

0o0

Sora spun around to see widen eyed Rin. "R-rin?" W-what are you doing her?" Sora sputtered.

"I was taking some copies to give to Mr. Hikari when I heard someone in pain so I went to see who, "She responded finally blinking. "Then I walk in here to find you with wings."

Sora sighed. He may have been able to lie out of all the other situations but this time. Ri wasn't _that _stupid. "Well, it's kinda a long story…"

Rin shrugged "I have time. Hm? Is that… Is that a swirly lollipop?" She shirked pointing at Sora's unopened candy.

"Um, yeah do you want it?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yay!" Rin grabbed the lollipop and tore off the plastic.

Sora sat down on the bench and his wings disappeared. Rin sat down next to him. "I won't tell Sora. You can tell me."

"Okay, well, it started out like this…"

0o0

Riku wondered the halls looking for his friend. "He said he'll be there. Yeah right. -sigh- I knew I should have gone with him…"

He already checked all the bathrooms and almost all the halls; all that leaves left is the cafeteria area. Riku walked along the cafe's walls when he heard two people talking.

"Yeah! That's it! Wait- how did you know?"

Riku stopped _'That sounds like Rin…' _

"I know that because…" _'And that sounds like… Sora!' _

Now knowing where Sora was, Riku turned back down the hall and opened the cafeteria's doors.

0o0

"Seriously? That's what happened?" Rin asked after Sora was done telling his story.

"Yeah but I keep having this feeling that this is my hometown."

"Really? I knew it…"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"A few years ago during the summer, I went over to Riku's house. He was eight at the time and I was seven. I went to his room and there he was curled up in a ball, shaking…"

"Shaking! What for?" Sora interrupted. Rin huffed.

"I was about to tell you…" She glared at him. "Anyway, I asked him what was wrong. At first he didn't respond then he showed me a picture. There were two boys around the age of five, one I recognized as Riku but I didn't know who the other was. I remember when I first moved here 6 months before, Tidus told me about their friend died and Riku was having trouble adjusting to it. So I asked Riku if that boy was him. He nodded and told me that Sora's father killed him. I didn't learn till later that Sora was raped and was constantly cut whenever Sora tried to escape."

Sora flinched at his past. But Rin paid no notice. "Then he said that today-well the day I learned about Sora- was his birthday. It was June, or was it August…? No, I think it was July…"

"July 23rd." Sora corrected.

"Yeah! That's it! Wait- how did you know?"

"I know that because, that's my birthday. That is exactly how I died; my father raped my when I was six.

"Oh." Rin averted her eyes to the ground. "No wonder why you look so familiar. You know your death caused a lot of damage to Riku. I don't mean to take it out on you. But he's been through a lot over the past few years." She looked back up at Sora. "You should really tell him. It would mean a lot to him if you do."

Rin smiled at hi, and Sora smiled back. He was glad he had someone to talk to about all this.

"Sora… I never thought that you're the kind to skip class and with Rin?"

The two turned around to see Riku smirking and leaning against the door frame, his arms folded over his chest. " I would have never guessed. And candy too? She doesn't need anymore sugar."

Sora blushed while Rin just waved. "Hey Riku! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the class ditcher next to you." He responded.

_Ding ding ding._

Rin jumped up. "Shit! I forgot about the copies! I gotta go!" She hugged Sora and whispered in his ear before she let go. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She let go and left the room.

Riku shook his head. "I'm blaming you for the mess she's going to make next period."

"What's next?" Sora asked following Riku out the door.

"Chemistry."

0o0

"Ms Neumen and Ms. Sekiya…" Mr. Imlee trailed. It was oblivious he was pissed; his fists were shaking, his face was turning purple and Riku was sure he was going to kill someone, mainly the two snickering brunettes. The teacher continued,

"This is the eighth exploitation this month, and it's only the 14th! We had ten labs so far and two of them didn't destroy my classroom!"

"Na-uh!" Rin disagreed. "It was seven blowups and three of them didn't destroy the room."

Imlee's anger grew. 10…9…8…7… 6…

"No it was nine blowups and one of them didn't go off." Selphie corrected.

"Really? I was positive it was seven… Oh wait! You're right."

5… 4… 3… 2…

"DOES IT MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU BLEW UP THE LAB? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TP BE DOING IT RIGHT; NOT PLAYING HOW MANY TIMES CAN WE BLOW UP THE CLASSROOM BEFORE MR. IMLEE CRACKS!" The teacher thundered.

Riku bend his head a little to whisper in Sora's ear, his hot breathe making the younger one blush. "He cracked at nine blow ups."

Sora giggled softly. Riku turned back to the cousins who were trying to hold back their laughter. Their teacher continued to rage on. "You think I'm funny, do you? Oh, you'll see how funny I am during detention with me after school."

Selphie and Rin shrugged. "Whatever."

Ding ding ding The class filed out the room. Riku walked out with Sora. "Why are you afraid of him?" Riku asked when he noticed Sora's tremble. "Don't take him seriously. He's like a short fumed bomb but he won't do any damage." Sora nodded. "But he's so mean!" He explained. "I have never met a teacher who yelled at their students before." Riku chuckled. "Better get used to it. There are many others out there just like him." "Oh joy." Sora replied sarcastically. "What's next." "History." Slience. Sora took in a deep breath. "Um… H-hey Riku?" "Mm?" '_It's now or never…'_ "I was wondering… Who is that Sora that everyone keeps talking about?" Riku's face when dark and his eyes glazed over. "I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped. Instantly regretting it Riku tried to take it back. "I… uh…" "I'm sorry." Sora cut in. "I don't mean to be a drag, but, it seems like this 'Sora' is a problem to you. You need to talk to someone about it, if you don't it'll get worse. And besides… You owe me." "Since when do I owe you?" "This morning." "Oh." Riku sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll tell you later. Promise." 0o0 

"Taki… Taku…" The man trailed off. "You have disappointed me yet again."

"I'm sooo sorry master!" Taki cried on all fours kissing and the ground before his master's feet. "Please for give us!"

"It wasn't us! We swear!" Taku continued doing the same actions as his partner. "You see there was this boy with the chosen one and… and…" He stopped. Taku couldn't continue. Taki agreed. For some reason they just couldn't explain why they feared that mysterious boy so much.

"So you ran from a human?" The master asked clearly annoyed.

"Uh…" Taki started.

"It wasn't just that!" Taku explained. "He-has in the angel- attacked us! He even used Esraigo!"

Their master's face changed from annoyed to surprised. "And you said before you were in the mall, correct?" After seeing his servants nod he continued. "And in public?" Another nod. "Then he wouldn't be in his angel stance. That means… we are dealing with a much greater force than we expected. For him to be able to perform that high of magic at his level and being in human form too. It seems I have underestimated this boy." He sighed. "This boy has caused too many troubled for me these past eight years. And he's learning too fast. I need someone at a higher level than you two."

"Please! Master!"

"We didn't mean too! He caught us off guard!"

Their master chuckled. He cradled their faces and leaned in close to them flicking his tongue in ears. He smirked when they shuddered. "Alright, I give in. I'm grateful for that information you just gave me so I'll let you off just this once."

"Thank you master!"

"Thank you so much!"

Their master sat back in his throne. "You are dismissed." The two demons bowed and left the room. "Bring in the next two." He called.

The fire covered door opened and two men walked in. They bowed.

"You called master." One said as his wing twitched. He had long hair and was taller than his companion. The details could not be seen on his face or any other part of his body for that manner.

"Yes. I need someone of high level such as yourselves. Are you two up to it?"

The other man had no wings had a bit shorter hair. He details were also blacked out by the darkness in the room. "Yes master."

"Good. Now I know one of you two…" He looked at the taller male. "… is a Twilight. I need to know for sure that you'll stick with us on the dark side."

"I promise to stick with you master. I have no need to help the chosen one." The Twilight responded.

"Good. Now listen closely. I am going to hire others to help but you two are my main guys, got it? Perfect. Now this is what I need you to do…"

* * *

Did you all enjoy it? I know, all that waiting for nothing right? Sorry! I'm really sorry about the long wait. And I'll try to get the next one out fast but my evil teacher just loaded this HUGE project on us and my mom's going insane about it. sigh But on the bright side, the next chapter is really long and it should hopfully fill you in on themystery on the demons and what not. It's really important.

Next time: Sora talks with Aeris again and she's about to say something important when she gets kidnapped.

Hehe That's all I'm going to say! Leave me a review in my Easter review basket and make me happy!Tomorrow is Easter and my friend's birthday! It's also Shuichi's birthday! I love him to bits!


	8. Memories of Past Dreams of Present

Rin: Hey peeps! How's life treating you all? I tried really hard to get this out to you all but school's going insane. 3 projects! That might not seem a lot to you older people but I'm younger than most of you! And we've never had this much work in one short amount of time! That's a lot for my procrastinator mind. But nevertheless, I'm still working on this here story. And my other story too, Our Vampire Teddy so please read that one while you're at it! Thank you to all that reviewed. I love you all.

chibiruler1990- hehe thanks for being honest. I'm glad I've been improving maybe in the future I'll become a writer! Lol Or not. I'm glad you enjoyed it and told me how you feel! I'm so lucky to have such nice readers! Thank you::glomps:

hittocerebattosai- :pokes back: You're welcome! I hope you enjoy this one!

Shizuka-Yuki- Well here it is… the next chapter! Whoot! Thank you for the review!

scarlet locket- hehe You'll just have to find out huh::laughs evilly: Thank you for the review!

Fallen Angel25- I am? Really? Thank you::glomps: In this chapter, it's happy at first then it gets sad. Sorry! I hope you enjoy macaroni and inappropriate math classes!

Mizuki hikari- Continued! Thank you!

HiKu64- Sorry! I'm terrible with grammar. :sighs: It seems like everyone is telling me that… But anyways… Is original good? I guess so. I also love Shuichi. He's sooo cute. I was jumping up and down and screaming that it was his birthday but no one in my family knows who he is. I've played KHII and I'm so close to beating it but it's awesome. :squeal: And I totally agree with II being better than I.

Miko102 – Oh good question. I know who they are but do you? And what about the others? Do you know who they are? Mmm::giggles: hehe thank you for the review!  
kingdomhearts222- Yup! The one and only. I love him to bits! Thank you for the review!

ixheartxyaoi- :gasps back: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Pyro Firefly- I am? I'm sorry! I know a lot of people who would also be in the Sugar club! And you seem like that kind of person with the rioting and the chanting crowd and all… KHII: YES AND I LOVE IT! But it's not beaten. Don't worry, I made Riku 15 but he looks like his 16-year-old character. He's so freakin' smexy! I love cute and adorable Sora too. I love him bottom. :squeals: Sora/Riku: I have a little fluff in here. Not too much but whatever. There's more in the next chapter but shhh! It's a secret::giggles:

Keyblade Rebellion – And I love you too! Don't mind me, I'm hyper right now. Thank you!

Dark Bara- Yes it does start out sad but it IS an angst story with a bit a romance and humor and fantasy. I'm glad you like it though. :joins in screaming 'Sora-chan and Riku-sama forever: I love that couple!

Arika-of-the-Demons – Wrar::grabs lolipop and runs: Mine! I'm cute and adorable aren't I? Lol PS2: That's so sad::gives my PS2: Here you can borrow it. But on the good news for you guys (not me) I'm grounded from playing it on the weekdays so I have more time to type even though my parents think I'm doing homework. Which I really should be doing…

xcloudx- :jumps around singing: You people are so kind to me! Thank you so much for the review::gives a rare angel Sora plushie: 

Losthimagain- I'm fun! YAY! You really made my day! I'm a fun author! Yippee! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: It's my birthday! YAY! For my birthday I asked my friend for Riku, Sora and Roxas…

Rin: Debbie! I want Riku, Sora and Roxas for my birthday!

Debbie: Alright. I'll get that for you.

Rin: YAY!

So today she got me paper cutouts of Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Leon which I will mend to my will. :laughs evilly: But one day I will own the real thing. But they are sooooo cute! And if you're reading this Debbie, Thank you!

0o0

Sora sat his tray on the tables next to Riku's. "I'm starving!"

Tidus sat in front of Riku. "I still can't believe you got all that food, especially that." He pointed at the macaroni and cheese. "It's veil. You're going to choke, foam at the mouth and die."

Riku rolled his eyes; "It's macaroni, Tidus, not rat poison."

"Ah ha! That's what they want you to think. The rat poison is in there, I swear."

"You've been spending too much time with Selphie." Riku said taking a bite of his soft pretzel.

Sora tried spoonful of the macaroni. Tidus watched carefully for any signs of foaming at the mouth. "It's not that bad actually."

Selphie and Rin came to the table with their trays filled with snacks. "You're eating the macaroni?" Selphie asked sitting next to her boyfriend. "That's filled with rat poison!"

"You really are dude." Riku confirmed to Tidus.

"It's not that bad." Rin said taking a seat on the opposite side of Sora. "It's better than at the retirement home's." She made a disgusted face. "That is so that last time I let Grandma give me a suggestion on what to eat. Now _that _was filled with rat poison."

Leon came next and sat next to Riku. "Hey Leon. Where's Cloud?"

Leon nodded his head at the lunch line. "Still in line. Couldn't decide if he wanted ice cream or cookies."

A few seconds later, Cloud emerged from the lunch line, with both ice cream and cookies, and sat across his boyfriend and next to Tidus. The table sat a quick hello to Cloud.

Sora tugged on Riku's sleeve. "Can I meet Cloud?" He asked.

Riku agreed and switched places. "Cloud, this is Sora. Sora this is Cloud, Leon's boyfriend and member of our band."

Sora looked at Cloud and vise versa. Even though Cloud might not have noticed his brother but Sora knew he was staring into the mako eyes of his older brother. He smiled. "Hello Cloud. Nice to meet you."

Cloud shot a quick glance at Leon for a split second then smiled the same exact smile back to the boy. "It's nice to meet you too, Sora."

Riku looked at the both boys smiling at each other. They look exactly the same, minus the hair color, Sora's deeper shade of blue and the age difference.

"You know…"

"I do know." Sora cut his brother off from wasting his breath. "I look like someone you know."

Cloud blinked. "That may be true, but it wasn't what I was going to say."

"Falling out of the sky is unhealthy and weird?"

"Nope."

"Forgetting where you live is an insult?"

"Kinda but no."

Scaring off demons is unsanitary?"

Cloud blinked again. "Demons?"

"Never mind. I give up."

"My mom's really excited about meeting you. Leon told me about you yesterday and I told my mom. Now she's all hyped up for tonight just because you look like him."

"Him?" Sora played dumb. He's been doing that a lot these past days. "Oh. You mean that kid who everyone says I look like and have the same name."

"How did you know? Did Riku tell you?"

"Not yet, but soon he is."

A girl walked over with her tray. "Is that the boy I'm hearing about so much?"

Riku smiled in greeting and switched places with Sora again. " Yup. Sora this is Kairi, Kairi this is Sora."

Kairi squealed like Selphie and Rin did earlier. "He's just as cute as I heard he is!"

Sora pouted, once again, making him even cuter. "I am not cute!"

The red head shrugged and sat next to Selphie. Sora started to pick at his macaroni. He was afraid. Just being with his friends again made him realize that he couldn't stay here. He didn't want to stay here. As much as he missed them before and would again if he left, he didn't want to endanger them with Taki and Taku. It was his fault they attacked the mall. And referring back to what Riku said earlier, no one would believe him anyway. The only one who believes in angels is the only one who knows.

"Sora?" The boy looked up at a young girl. She had short raven hair and brown eyes. "It looks like you're sill alive."

"Huh?"

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie! Nice to meet ya!"

Sora shook her hand. "Ninja?"

Riku pushed Yuffie back to her seat. "She's not really a ninja, she just plays one on tv. Not literally, of course." He added quickly to Sora's confused expression. "It's a game called Eye Toy where you watch yourself on the tv."

"Alright."

"Where's Roxas and Namine?" Riku asked Tidus who was currently trying to steal some of Selphie's gummy bears.

"Huh? Oh. I think Roxas is absent and Namine is working on her art project. Are they the only ones Sora hasn't met yet-Ow!" Tidus rubbed his hand where Selphie slapped him when she realized he was trying to steal her gummy bears.

"Yeah, I think that's it." Riku finished off his drink and dropped his tray off with Sora following close behind.

0o0

Riku drew a simple stick figure on his notebook. There wasn't anything he hated more than math. Even though he was great at it (like everything else he does) he found it so boring. Riku looked out the window and slowly tapped his pencil on his desk.

"Are you bored, Mr. Masaki?"

Riku turned and smirked at his teacher. He may hate math but Mr. Niwa was his all time favorite teacher. "Of course, not Mr. Niwa." He said innocently turning on the Riku Teacher Charm TM. "I love math."

The teacher raised a red eyebrow. "You do, do you?"

"Of course I do. Math is like sex, you see. You add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and hope to god you don't multiply!"

The whole class, including Mr. Niwa, erupted. Leave it to Riku to say something like that.

"I do see now." Mr. Niwa said wiping away a tear. "But for you, you can't multiply. You're gay."

"That may be true, but I have bedded a few girls in the past."

"Really fascinating, Riku. But, does geometry have anything to do with sex?" Mr. Niwa asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure it does. Now with dividing the legs, you have to know what the angle should be. But it's too bad that a certain math teacher"-Riku coughed a bit-"should leave the measuring to a certain social studies teacher"-cough-"eh, Mr. Niwa?"

The class broke put into laughter again without Mr. Niwa who was red as his spiky hair. Everyone knew the story Mr. Niwa and Mr. Hikari's love life. Well, except for Sora who sat in his seat confused on the inside joke.

"Anyway…" Mr. Niwa coughed to get the class settled again. "What's the answer to number six, Riku?"

"Angle RXS."

0o0

The final bell finally rang and students poured out of the classroom. Sora got up to follow but a hand stopped him. "There's no rush, Sora. We're meeting up with Cloud and Leon in five minutes at their car."

Riku finished gathering his books and they walked out the class. "Why are we meeting them at their car?" Sora asked following Riku down the now empty halls.

Riku shrugged. "We do that all the time. Cloud or Leon always drives to the house we're practicing in. Cloud only lives right next door to me so he drives when it's at his or my house. And Leon drives when it's at his or Yuffie's house; she lives down the street from him."

They reached their lockers and Riku got his open right away while Sora –who never had a locker before- still had problems. He pouted at the evil locker of doom. "Why doesn't Yuffie drive when it's her turn?' Sora asked giving his locker a few kicks.

"Move." Riku said taking Sora's dial and spinning it. "She hasn't passed her driver's test yet. She's like my mom; only worse."

Sora shuddered at the memory as Riku successfully opened the locker. "Hey um… Ri?"

"Yeah?" Riku shoved some books into his locker.

"Can you tell me now?" Riku sighed but agreed closing his locker then leaded against it while Sora took out his math book.

"A few years ago when I was seven, my best friend died. We were really close. We hung out everyday, had so many sleep overs and we shared everything. But I… I guess not."

Sora slammed his locker shut and followed Riku toward the back exit.

"I shared everything with him- my thoughts, my feelings, personal belongs and he didn't. Don't get me wrong, he was the less selfish person I know but he kept a dark secret. You see his father physically and mentally abused him. His mother was oblivious, his friends had the slightest idea, no one knew. His name was Sora too and he was so much fun to be round. He was the nicest and cutest kid ever. He always had a big smile on his face and was optimistic. But no one knew that such a kid would be suffering at such a young age.

"I figured it out two months before his death. I caught his father hit him and leave. Sora finally spilled it all out but he made me make a promise. I wasn't to tell a soul. His father would go ballistic if he found out Sora told someone. At first I didn't think too much of it. My dad had his share of yells but never once did he touch me. I just thought Sora accidentally made a mistake and his dad got really angry. I didn't know that it would turn into something a whole lot serious.

"In those two months Sora had a lot more injuries than normal. Everyday it seemed to be getting worse. I constantly told him to tell someone or to let me do it. But he shook his head and said, 'I…I can't. You're not allowed to know. I can't let anyone else know. It's our secret, right Ri?' He would then smile and pretend that nothing happened. I was a fool back then. I told him that I wouldn't tell but I was just digging his own grave.

"On the day it happened, Sora was raped and was cut in numerous times on his arms. He died mostly of blood loss, a lot of it came from the rape. Sora wasn't ready for sex he was too small. It just made it worse. By the time the police arrived and pulled that bastard away from him, it was too late He died while I was holding him and to this every day that image still haunts me. It was my fault, if I had just told someone about Sora, this could all have been avoided. He could have been walking with us right now…"

"It's not your fault!" Sora argued. He stopped and looked at Riku straight in the eye. "It was never your fault! It's Sora's! He knew what his father did was wrong yet he made no effort to stop it. He was afraid of what his father would do if someone found out but what he didn't think about what would happen to him if he didn't tell. It was a good idea to tell someone but it wasn't a good to listen to him. Now because he made you promise not to tell anyone you both live in regret!"

Riku blinked taking in Sora's words, "I guess you're right… But how would you know how he feels?"

"I knew someone who went through that. Now, do you feel better?" Riku nodded. "Good. That's all Sora wanted. But um… Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you uh… love Sora?"

Riku laughed. "I did. And I still do. I was always looking out for him when we were little but I didn't know until after he was gone that I loved him. I guess I just haven't gotten over him yet. Maybe it's because I keeping thinking that's it my fault." He sighed. "I just don't know when to quit."

"Don't worry. Maybe you'll find someone to replace him. It might take a while but you can do it! Now let's go to practice!" Sora cheered, punching the air.

"Practice?" Riku looked at his watch. "Shit! We're ten minutes late! It's all your fault, baka!"

"What? What about all your self blame? It's not my fault!"

"Well, if someone didn't ask me a question that involved a long answer, we would have been there already!"

"But who's the one who forced me to take pictures with preppy girls?"

"But who's the one who is extremely adorable and everyone wants to be with?"

Sora blushed a deep red. "Er… me…?"

"Exactly. You're fault."

0o0

"It took ya long enough." Cloud said impatiently as he started the car.

"Sora couldn't work his locker again." Riku pulled on his seat belt.

"It's not my fault!" Sora explained. "Those things are out to get me!" Cloud shook his head and pulled out of the school parking lot and turned left down the street.

Riku looked around. "Hey, where's Yuffie?"

Leon shrugged in the passenger seat. "She said she'll meet us there. Said that Rin called a meeting."

Cloud nodded. "This time I made sure to warn her to make it short. We need her for the drums."

They pulled up to Cloud's house. Sora noticed it looked the same it did eight years, the same house, the old tree that he and Riku used to climb in, and the same bushes Sora hid in from his father so many times. Just looking at the house brought back terrible memories.

A hand waved in front of Sora's face, stopping the pain. "Sora?"

"Oh, coming!"

Even the inside looked the same. He first saw the kitchen down the hall…

' "I told you to take out the trash!" A gruff hand struck the five-year-old child across the face.

"_I'm sorwe! I forgot and I had to clean the dishes!" Another hand whipped the boy's face._

"_Excuses." Kick. "Excuses." Punch. "Excuses." Shove. The boy fell to the ground staring back at the man with wide fearful eyes tears streaming from them. "That's all you are! Exuses!" The man kicked him again at his stomach._

_The boy cringed and spit out blood. "I'll get wight on it!" He cried._

_The man chuckled as he kicked his son's leg. He walked out of the kitchen door. "Get started, you worthless piece of shit."' _

"Sora?" Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face again. "You okay? You've been spacing out since we arrived."

Sora gave a fake smile. He mastered them along time ago and now they were so natural and believable. "I'm fine, just think is all."

Cloud led the group into the kitchen where Soya was making cookies. She looked up from the oven and gave a small smile. "Hey Cloud. How was school? So… where is he?"

Cloud stepped to the aside to reveal Sora shuffling his feet and looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hello Sora. I'm Soya, Cloud's mother. It's very nice to meet you." Soya's deep blue eyes started to fill up. She ran up to Sora and hugged him, bawling her eyes out. "You look just like my baby! If I only knew what he went through!"

Sora immediately hugged her back. He always had loved his mother. She was always there for him, even if she didn't know…

' "_Sora?" His mother asked as the five years old limped through the door one day after kindergarten. "What happened to your eye? And you're limping. What happened? You look terrible, come here sweetie." She opened her arms and Sora went to her. She hugged him careful of his wounds. _

_Sora wanted so badly to tell her that her husband kicked and punched him for forgetting the trash yesterday, but that same man stood right behind her, watching his every move. He came home for lunch that day so he could make sure nothing gets out. _

_Sora gave a sheepish fake grin. "Uh-huh! I feel again during playtime. I twisted my foot and fell on the seesaw and hit my eye against the metwal."_

_Soya scowled pulling out a wash cloth and wetting it in the sink. "You're so clumsy, Sora. What am I going to do with you and all these wounds? They've been increasing." _

_Sora didn't respond. He watched the floor as his mom washed his bruises and eye.'_

Soya let go of her unknown son. "I'm sorry. You really do look like my son. I'm sure Riku told you about him."

"Yes. I'm sorry." _'It's all my fault. I let mom, Cloud, Riku and everyone suffer because I did nothing to take charge. I was so stupid back then…'_

"Thank you sweetie. The cookies will be done soon; please help yourself. And Yuffie called before you got here saying she'll be over soon."

Sora stopped paying attention halfway and focused on the things behind her. On the left side wall, there were traces of dried blood…

'_He kicked his son against the wall, the blood from the freshly opened cuts spattered on the wall and slit down with his body. Sora collapsed on the dirty kitchen floor.'_

The cabinets… 

'The man grabbed his son from the floor by his neck and threw him against the cabinets. The boy screamed as his back collated with the metal knob.'

And the refrigerator… 

'After falling from the cabinets, the man shoved his son at the refrigerator. "Make me dinner, I want a turkey sandwich and if I see just one drop of blood on my supper… It'll be your head boy."'

Sora's eyes filled with unshed tears. He chuckled softly as if he was going insane. "After all these years you kept them…" He mumbled softly as he passed out from over worked memories. 0o0 

Sora looked around the room he was standing in.

Black?

"Riku? Riku? Where are you?" He called out to the room of enternal darkness. A bright light suddenly filled the room. Sora brought his hands up to cover his eyes. The dropped them when he heard a female's voice.

"Sora?" The angel stared into the portal of light.

"Aeris? Is that you?"

Aeris' figure came into view in the center of the light, her shadow could only be seen. She looked around frantically. "Sora? Listen to me. I can't see you but you're in great danger. Do you remember, two years ago when I told you about the Chosen One?"

Sora thought. He heard someone else mention it before, but where? "You mean, the all powerful angels that appears when either the world or Heaven is in danger?"

"Yes! That one! I'm not sure if you know this but…"

Another black figure quickly came into the light and grabbed her. "Aeris!" Sora yelled. "Who the hell are you? Let her go!"

The figure laughed. From what Sora could see he was a tall male with long hair. He was astounded to see to discover a wing. "I'm afraid she told you a bit too much." He pressed Aeris' pressure point on her neck to hold her still. She fainted into his arms.

"Let her go! Where am I? And who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Always the one to get ahead of yourself, aren't you Sora? If you must know, you're in Oblivion."

"O-oblivion?" Sora asked completely shocked. Oblivion- an angel's worse fear and a demon's torture center.

"Don't worry." The man said turning his back to Sora. "This is just your dreams, you aren't really stuck here forever as if this was real. But, you may be in a dream but this is real. Our conservation is real, Aeris is real as am I. Remember what happened here boy." He stopped to walk into the center of the light but stopped before completely disappearing. "You may need it."

Sora watched the man and Aeris leave Oblivion. The light disappeared after them. "What does he mean?" Sora thought aloud. "And how am I supposed to get out of here?" He walked toward where the light was. "There has to be an exit around here somewhere…"

Bump bump 

Sora looked around frantically. "What was that?" He heard it again from behind him. He turned around. It was growing softer and slower. He heard a light scream. It sounded very familiar. "Aeris?" The sounds were growing softer and slower. Sora started to run toward the sounds. It could be that man or Aeris.

"Sora…? Wake up Sora. Wake up… You have to wake up."

"Riku? Wait, that's not Riku. It's… him from eight years ago. Why am I hearing this?" Sora wondered.

A chuckle ran out. "Were you taught nothing?"

The voice was different from the other man's. The other's was Twilight, a mix of demon's and angel's. This man's was entirely demon. "Don't you know anything about Oblivion?"

Sora slowly shook his head. Unsure if the man say this gesture, he answered. "Not really…"

The demon laughed. "I wouldn't except anything less from an angel. Very well, Oblivion is everyone's nightmare, even the devil himself. You're all alone with no one to comfort you except for you and your loved one's memories, repeating over and over again, forever. Because everyone knows once in Oblivion, always in Oblivion."

"But the other guy said this is a dream!" Sora argued.

"That may be so but it is in Oblivion, all nightmares happen here, did you know that?"

"All nightmares?"

"Nightmares need memories from the past to be created. They just add visual effects. Just think of Oblivion as one big nightmare that has come to life."

"Then why can't I get out?"

The demon made an _tsk _sound. "Now Sora, do you really want me to ruin the surprise? You'll have to figure that out on your own. Till next time, Sora."

"Wait!" Sora called out. The demon didn't respond. "Shit. Now what am I supposed to do?" He sank to the floor. Sora hugged his knees to his chest. "I really am helpless. I can't even escape from my own dream. I wish Riku was here… he's brave." Sora felt tears sting his eyes. He had no intention to wipe them away.

"Sora?" Riku's voice rang out again. Only this time it was deeper and older, like his fifteen.

Sora wiped his tears. "Ri?"

A blue light began to shine behind the angel. Sora got up and walked toward it.

"Wake up Sora. Yuffie's here now." Riku's voice came out from the center of the light. Sora felt a hand stroke his head. He reached up to his head but nothing was there.

Something told him to go through the portal. Sora stepped into the light and felt the ground spin.

0o0

Sora's eyes fluttered open. He saw a pair of aqua eyes relax. "Thank god you're awake…"

'_Riku's okay.'_ Sora thought. _'I'm back home and finally out of Oblivion.' _

"Sora? Are you okay? You're still spacing out." Riku asked.

Sora couldn't take it any longer; he threw his arms around Riku's chest, hugging and sobbing on his shirt. "I was so scared! I didn't think I'd ever get out of there! I thought you left me…" Sora buried his face deeper into Riku's chest. "I didn't think you'd come…"

Riku brought his arms around Sora's thin body. "What are you talking about Sora? Did you have a bad dream?"

"_All nightmares happen in here…" _Remembering the demon's words, Sora nodded his head.

Riku hugged his tighter. "Don't worry Sora. Nightmares aren't real; they're just there to scare you…"

"You may be in a dream but this is real…" 

"…And I will never leave you when you're in trouble, understand? If you need anything, I'll be there. I'll always come."

Riku lightly kissed the top of Sora's head. Sora didn't pull away; instead he relaxed and tightened his arms around Riku.

Yuffie came bouncing down the stairs to tell the boys to hurry up but then she saw them embrace. She smirked. Maybe her assistance was needn't after all…

"Hey lovers!" She called from the steps. Sora and Riku quickly jumped away from each other with a red blush across their faces. Yuffie laughed. "Hurry it up. We want to start practice already!" She raced back up the steps into the practice room.

Riku stood up and stretched. "Let's go Sora, we're already a half hour off course." He held out his hand for Sora to take, which he did.

"Half hour? You've been waiting that long? For me?" Sora asked amazed. Such kind things don't happen to him very often.

Riku grinned and lead up the stairs and to the right into the Cloud's vacant room used for practice. "Of course. You said you wanted to listen, right?"

The band was already done setting up which was done while Sora slept. Riku didn't a lot of time to warm up. He softly strummed _Revenge _while the group decided what to play.

"I wanna play _Haunted_!" Yuffie yelled tapping in the drums.

Cloud stuck out his tongue. "Nah… We played that last week for almost ever. Let's play, _Hear Me_."

Leon shook his head. "We already perfected that. We should work on something like, _What's left of me._"

Riku thought for a moment. "That needs more work on the end. I'm not in the mood to fix- just perfect. How about, _Perfect World_?"

The rest of the band agreed. Sora sat himself on a couch across the room. Cloud strummed his guitar while Yuffie tapped on the drums. Ten seconds later Yuffie picked up pace for a second before everyone jumped it. At twenty-five seconds Riku took the microphone.

"I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart  
Yeah  
Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away"

The band kicked back up the tempo for the chorus and Cloud took the other Mic."   
"In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all."

Riku and Cloud stopped singing for a while to focus on the instrumental part. After a while, Riku started to sing the second part.  
"I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah  
I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way."  
"In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all"

Riku held out 'all' as the tempo dropped in an almost depressing sound.  
"I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go"  
Riku yelled it into the microphone.  
"Yeah  
Yeah"

The tempo was back up and everyone sang.  
"In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all."

The band played out the rest of their song. Instead of the quiet echo in the room, it was filled with applause.

Sora stood form his seat clapping. "That was great! It was like a real concert, only private! It was awesome!"

Riku smirked taking a hit from his water bottle. "Thanks, but have you ever been to a concert? Concerning everything else you missed out on."

Sora nodded. "Of course. I've seen Satsuna, Ruri, Lord Resiel, Lady Alexiel, and my personal favorite, Kurai!" Sora made a little squeal. _' Not to mention this is my first human concert. All the rest were angels and demons.' _

"I've never heard of them." Yuffie said opening her bottle of coke. "And I've just about heard of every band and singer there is out there."

"When have we heard of anything when it comes to Sora's hometown?" Riku asked.

"Good point."

"Does anyone want pocky?" Cloud asked suddenly. "I've got some downstairs. We have chocolate, banana, strawberry…"

"STRAWBERRY!" Sora screamed jumping on to Cloud's arm. "I… need… pocky…" He started to shake.

Everyone was a bit freaked out my Sora's sudden spaz, except Cloud who only smirked. "Come on, Sora." He said pulling the boy out of the room. "You can come too."

Cloud showed Sora to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a few bags of pocky. He didn't feel Sora's presents behind him so he turned to see the boy shaking and looking frantically around the room as if it was going to jump out and attack him.

In response, Cloud smirked more. "Something wrong Sora?"

Sora jumped a little at his name. "Um… N-nothing's wrong! I just uh… felt a cold draft? Hehe?"

Cloud put a hand on his hip. "It's 92 degrees outside and all the windows are closed."

Sora tore his eyes away from Cloud's. The older boy stepped forward "Give it up Sor. I know why you're afraid of this kitchen."

Sora looked back up. Cloud smiled faintly. "I would be too if our dad did the same thing to me as he did to you."

0o0

Rin: You all hate me now don't you? And if my any miracle you don't, well this might change your mind: There was our second song in this chapter so do you know what that means? It means another side story! So instead of waiting for one chapter, it's now two. Muhahahaha! Don't hate me!

I own nothing in this chapter except the plot, me and any of my characters like Taki and Taku. I don't own any of the songs mentioned. _Perfect World_ is by Simple Plan_, Haunted_ is by Evanescence, _Hear Me_ is by Kelly Clarkson, and _What's Left of Me_ is by Nick Lashie. I don't like him but I love that song. Sad huh? I also don't own any of the names of the angels/demons that Sora saw in concert. They're from Angel Sanctuary. Mr. Niwa and Mr. Hikari are from D.N.Angel. Daisuke and Satoshi are their first names in case you didn't know. I think they're so cute together! And I think that's all that I don't own besides Kingdom Hearts, which I mentioned before.

Next Chapter: Perfect World Side Story.

Thank you all for reading and Review me! Come on, you know you want to… Can't you be a little bit kind for all my hard work? Please? Ask me questions, tell me your theories, or tell me some of your suspicions. I want to know what runs through your mind. I would love to hear from them, not that I would give anything away if you got it but whatever. Adios!


	9. Perfect World

Rin: I know, I know. You all really hate me now. Just throw broken radios at me. :grabs umbrella: I'm warning you now, this chapter is very cheesy, boring, and short. But you must read it for it contains some clues (read the Next Time thing on the bottom for more information on the clues)

**You people are too kind:**

Kikaru-Renji, kingdomhearts222, Keyblade Rebellion, Watra, chosen-one4, Ty, wing keyblade master heart of fire Pheonix, DieChan, chibiruler1990, Shizuka Yuki, Xcloudx, 

new moongirl, Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance- Niki, Chibi, ixheartxyaoi, Losthimagain, Squeeee, Rathnaomi, CreAtivE-ToUcH, Taymeho, Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune,

**Long Reviews:**

Dodongo - :blink: OMG. I have been spelling morning and silver wrong for years then. Wow… Sorry!

Arika-of-the-Demons- I love you too dearie:glomps: You have to be one of my favorite reviewer! You're always so kind:eats lolipop: Yup, this chapter is a short story but the next chapter is long yay long!

Pyro Firefly – Not the pocky! Save the pocky! I didn't have any problem finding Perfect World (besides the fact that it's on my CD). Have some pocky:hands out pocky:

Littlekittykat- Um… whoops…? (I seriously never knew I've been spelling that wrong)

Abby- Sora did die in his house but his last words were when Riku was holding him and Riku just happen to hear it but that wasn't mention in the first chapter. And there are no surveillance cameras or they would have figured out the abuse along time ago. Got it?

hittocerebattosai – Seriously? I never knew what their names meant I just love them!

Admiral adama- :smile: Next chapter you'll meet the wing person and the other demon.

Deaira- The pocky outburst, the hair, the eyes… More later in the next chapter.

Kikyo's killer – HA! I don't eat splenda so your monkeys won't work! I eat pure sugar! But I'm really, really sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer: **This song, Tarzan and Barbies don't belong to me and I don't want them. Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me but I want it.

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming_

"Sora!" 6 year old Riku called. "Hey, what's wrong? Your eye is all black and blue-y like." Riku stopped in front of Sora who was sitting on a swing.

"Uh… nuttin. I jumped off the swing and fell again." 5 year old Sora smiled.

Riku sat on the other swing and cocked his head to the side. "You sure? It looks like it's a bad booboo."

"I'm fine." Sora had a fake smile on. "It'll be better soon."

Riku grinned and ruffled Sora's hair. "Good. I don't wanna lose you. You fall too much, soon you'll lose all your blood and die!"

Sora screamed. "I don't wanna die!"

Riku grinned again and pointed to himself. "That's because I'm gonna make sure you don't die on me. I'll be there for ya! Best friends forever right? And I mean forever."

"Yay!" Sora jumped on Riku. "Forever!"

_Seems like my world's falling apart  
Yeah_

2 years later, Riku was on the same exact swing. He sat on one the other was empty. Riku just stared at the unoccupied swing. He was so busy staring at the swing that he didn't hear Kairi coming up behind him.

"Riku? Whatcha doing?"

Riku didn't answer. He just sighed.

Kairi blinked and sat down in the empty seat. Riku immediately screamed and jumped up, hitting the 7-year-old girl. "Get off! Get off! That's Sora's seat! Don't hurt him."

Kairi fell off. She started in confusion and then glared hatefully at the boy. "What did you do that for? Jeez, Riku. Ever since Sora died you've cracked. You're a real nut case." She stuck her tongue out at him and marched off.

Riku thought about what Kairi said and sighed again. "Am I really losing it, Sora?" He waited for an answer then started laughing sadly. "I guess I am. That's not your seat. It **was** yours."

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away_

7 year old Riku ran over to Sora's house. "First we're gonna play with some cars, then we're gonna jump outside then we're gonna eat some cookies!" He giggled and ran up to the door. He knocked. No one answered. Riku frowned and knocked again. Nothing again. Riku heard noises and moving inside so he opened the door.

"Sora?" He called quietly.

"Stop! Please stop!" Riku blinked. That was Sora. He crept over toward the kitchen. He pressed his body up against the wall. "Ow! Let me go." Sora started crying. He heard a smack.

Riku looked over the wall. His eyes widened. Sora was being held up by his collar with his father holding it and shaking the boy. Sora had tears streaming down his face. "Why daddy? Why are you hurting me?"

His father chuckled. "Why? Because I hate you, that's why. You hang around your mother at the wrong times, boy. When I want to be with her, you're there and when I want to be alone, you're not there to distract her. You're also nothing like your prefect brother is. Cloud isn't a klutz or a crybaby and at least he can take care of himself. The only thing you do is make out with your little boyfriend. You worthless boy. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." He struck his son and let him collapse to the floor. He smirked and left the room.

Once Riku knew that Mr. Everheart was long gone and out the front door, he ran to Sora. "Sora? What happened? Are you okay?"

"R-riku?" Sora squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Riku glared. "What happened? Why did your daddy hit you? Did you do something wrong?"

Sora broke down. "I-I don't know! One day he started hitting me and telling me I'm no good. I don't know why. B-but I know he loves me s-so…"

"I don't think so." Riku said firmly. "You should really tell someone. I don't think daddies should hit their kids."

"No!" Sora quickly yelled. He calmed down. "Please Ri… Don't tell anyone. Daddy would be really mad. He might hit me again." Sora smiled. A completely fake smile. "I'm fine really Riku. Thanks for worrying but I'm not hurt." He tried to get up but fell over, grabbing onto his throbbing leg.

"Sora? Are you okay? Can you stand?" Riku asked, trying to help the boy stand. Sora swatted his friend away.

"I'm fine. Really. I just uh… twisted my leg and my daddy got mad when I fell and dropped a cup, it broke."

Riku sighed. "Alright but please, try to tell someone. I don't want to see you hurt like this."

Sora smiled a real smile. "Thank you, Riku."

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen_

The day after Riku learned about Sora's secret, he saw yet another huge injury. Riku scowled and told his friend to tell someone but Sora smiled and pushed it away, saying he was fine.

_In a perfect world  
You'd still be here_

It was the start of 3rd grade. Riku was supposed to be in Sora's class but he was scratched off the list. Riku thought about Sora the entire class and how different and brighter it would be if he was there playing with him.

_And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all._

"Sora…"

"No."

"Listen to me, Sora."

"Nu-uh. I know what your gonna say anyway."

"Then do it."

"I'm fine Riku. I don't wanna tell anyone."

"Have you looked at yourself lately? You've been getting worse everyday now! Soon you'll get really hurt and go to the hospital or die!"

"No, I won't. Daddy won't do that to me."

"I could help you! I can fix your life! Really, I can. Or at least you can by telling someone!"

"Riku… Please, trust me. It doesn't really matter. Because that's not daddy!"

Riku blinked. "What?"

"You heard me! That's not my daddy! My daddy loves me! The other daddy is an alien for Doo-Doo land. That evil daddy took my daddy and has him locked in a cellar of his house. You see? It means nothing to me because I know that's not my daddy. So don't let that evil alien fool you, okay Riku?"

_"I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong_

"Hey Riku!" Selphie yelled. After Riku pushed Kairi off the swing, she ran to Selphie to tell on him. "You shouldn't push Kairi off the swing. It isn't very nice."

Riku didn't answer and kept on walking right past the two girls. Selphie huffed. "Why you…" She ran up and jumped up. Riku fell forward onto the sand and Selphie slapped him in the head a few times. "How dare you ignore me! I was talking to you, you big fat meanie!"

Riku didn't move and took all the blows. Tidus and Wakka heard Selphie's screams and ran to her. "Selphie? What are you doing? Get off him!" Tidus yelled pushing her off making her fall on her elbow.

Selphie grabbed onto her barely scratched elbow. "Tidus, you ugly head! You hurt me! I'm leaving. Come on, Kairi." She said with Kairi following at her heel.

_I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah_

"Yo Riku, are you alright, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah…" Riku mumbled.

"Why did you let Selphie hit you like that?" Tidus joined in. "You're really losing it. Before you would never let anyone talk to you like that or hit you. You would have put up a fight. Why stop now because Sora's gone?"

Wakka nodded. "Really man. You're not the same."

"Shut up!" He growled, running off the beach. Tidus looked at Wakka.

"I don't think he'll ever be normal again."

_I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way_

_Yeah_

_Without you I just can't find my way._

It was nearly two in the morning when her son talking awaked Aya. She got up and went to his room. "Riku…? Why are you still up?"

9 year old Riku was at his desk writing down something. "Shh! Not now mom. I think I've finally come up with a good idea."

"A good idea for what?"

"To bring back the dead! Raise them from their sleep!" Riku proudly exclaimed.

Aya yawned. "Honey, there is no way to bring back the dead. Go to sleep."

"Wait! That's not all I got! Look!" He said showing her a picture he drew. "It's a time machine! I could go into the past and prevent some stuff from ever happening!"

Aya sighed and firmly looked at her son, holding onto his shoulders. "Riku, Sora's gone. There is no way to bring him back or to turn back time to stop his death. It's been two years and you need to let go."

Riku wiggled out of her grasp. "No! I can bring him back! It's my fault he died and I'll make sure he stays with me!"

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here_

"Riku!" Sora yelled. "Let's watch a movie!" The six-year-old ran over to the shelf and grabbed one. "Can we watch it, please!"

Riku already knew what movie it was without looking at it. "But we watched that movie yesterday, how about another one?"

Sora pouted and gave Riku his best puppy eyes. "Please Ri-ku. I love this movie, you know that."

Riku didn't know what hit him. "Fine…"

Sora pounced on him. "Yay! Thank you Riku!" He ran to the VCR and shoved the movie in. A few seconds later the previews came on.

Riku went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of already popped popcorn and stretched out on the couch. Sora crawled on top of him and laid his head on Riku's collarbone. He sighed contentedly after pulling a blanket over his and Riku's body.

The movie began and the music started playing and as Riku excepted, Sora was singing along with it.

_And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

"Two worlds, one family. Touch your heart, let fate decide to guild these lights we see."

Sora sang happily. Sora knew every word to all the songs to Tarzan. He watched it almost everyday.

Riku stopped paying attention to the movie and watched Sora cling onto him when the jaguar appeared and killed the family. 'Why does he always get scared during this par? He's seen the jaguar kill them all the time and every time he acts the same way. Maybe its because he's jealous? Because his father won't protect him like the one in the movie does?'

Riku looked at the screen. The mother gorilla was now singing to Tarzan. Sora sang along too. "You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."

Riku lightly traced on of the many scars on Sora's body. 'How can be he so cheerful? Some of these wounds are still fresh. Yet he sings like it means nothing.'

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go_

"Riku!" Aya said cheerfully waking up her son. "Time to go outside! It's around 12 already and you're getting paler than usual."

"I don't wanna." Riku said turning over.

Aya pouted. "Come on! Do something! You have other friends! Go over to Kairi's or go hang out with Tidus! Do something!"

"Tidus is just gonna wanna play blitzball again and Kairi is probably gonna play Barbies with Selphie again." He mumbled and walked out of his room, into the playroom.

Aya sighed. "I wish I knew what do to with him…"

_I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around_

"Where's Riku, Mrs. Riku's mom?" Kairi asked after Sora's burial. She wanted to play Barbies with him and he was currently missing.

"Last I saw him was at the grave." Aya answered. Kairi thanked her and ran off. She soon spotted him sitting in front of Sora's headstone, in deep thought.

"Riku!" Let's go play Barbies, okay?" Riku shook his head.

"I'm waiting for Sora. He'll come soon. Then we'll come over to your house."

Kairi frowned. "But Riku… You know Sora isn't coming back. Remember Pluto?"

Riku glared at his friend. "So what? Sora's still alive! I know he is! He can't die! He promised me…"

Kairi was in no mood to argue so she just walked away.

_I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah  
Yeah_

It was nightfall before Riku was finally moved from Sora's headstone. "No! I'm not leaving without Sora!" He yelled holding onto the headstone.

"You've been here for 10 hours Riku! You missed lunch and dinner! It's 11 already!" Aya screamed pulling on her son's feet.

"I won't leave without him! He promised me we would be together forever. He said he wouldn't die! Sora's not dead!"

_  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here_

Riku couldn't sleep. It was exactly 3 years since Sora died and the whole day was filled with regret. He looked out the window and up at the moon. A lone tear ran down his cheek. A light appeared across his room and Riku quickly sat up. "Who's…?"

The light faded a bit and a boy stood there in a long white gown and pure white wings. He smiled gently. Riku's eyes went wide. "Sora? Is that you?"

The angel's smile never faded and he put a finger to his lips. Riku stayed quiet as the angel started to sing. "Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight." He stepped forward and wiped Riku's tears away, he then grabbed his hands. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry."

Riku immediately recognized the song- Sora's favorite. And he just kept on singing. "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." Riku reached forward to bring Sora in his arms. Sora smiled and rested against Riku's chest. He could feel him. Riku knew this wasn't a dream. "This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be here in my heart, always."

Riku hugged Sora while he took over the rest of the song. "Why can't they understand  
the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but,  
deep in side us. We're not that different at all."  
Riku stood up and walked across the room, staring at the wall before during around. "Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know."

Sora stood and followed Riku. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know"  
**We'll show them together**

_And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces_

They stopped singing when Sora smiled gently again and stepped out of Riku's embrace. Riku blinked and stared as Sora was encased with the same bright light as before and disappeared. Riku smiled also. "Thank you, Sora." He fell asleep quickly with 'You'll be in my heart' stuck in his head.

The next morning the only thing left of Sora's presence was a song stuck in a new, happier Riku, like he was 3 years ago, and a single sliver feather.

_But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

Riku hummed the melody to the song he just finished when Leon came in with Cloud stuck on his back. "Done yet? Cloud's bored, I'm annoyed and Yuffie found your mom's hidden stash of candy and cream soda. We need to start… as in now."

Riku smiled and held out the lyrics. "Ready to go."

Cloud grinned from Leon's back. "Is it about Sora again?"

Leon huffed. "Isn't it always about Sora?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

0o0

Rin: Okay, that sucked. It was short, cheesy, and just plain boring. I'm sooo sorry you had to wait two months for this. The next chapter will be long and it'll have lots of exciting things happening. Probably one of the most important chapters.

**The Tarzan crap**: When I was on vacation the only good music we had was a Tarzan tape so that's what we listened to. And it gave me ideas and so I changed the last part of this chapter but then it kinda got confusing with two songs going on but oh well. If you don't like it, too bad.

**Next time**: Many new people show up, Aeris is back (kinda), Riku relives terrible childhood memories (and not the kind you would except) and if you pay close attention, there will be no more surprises in the plot. I hid them all around the story and if you were paying attention, the rest of the story is pretty clear. And if not, beware of major plot twists ahead. Aren't I just so evil?

Review and I will be inspired to write more. My goal is to have it out by August. Or before school starts.


	10. Forget for a while

Rin: The long awaited chapter has arrived! -dances- I know, I know. I'm lazy and it took me forever to write it but it's pretty long. That's a plus, right? Besides the fact that I think it's really crappy and terribly written and just so very boring. But if you people like it, I guess that makes me happy.

Another random note: Finally! 100 reviews! I'm happy. Thank you very one who reviewed. You know how to make a girl feel special.

**Disclaimer: **No. I'm just going to say no. No to Kingdom Hearts. No to Barbies. No to everything but a few of the characters I created and the plot. And that's it. Everything else- NO.

**I love you people…**Kikyo's killer, Dark Bara, chosen-one4, Arika-of-the-Demons, new moongirl, Keyblade Rebellion, Aros-Wing-KeybladeMaster, KitstuneAlchemy-Kun, Hittocerebattosai, chibiruler1990, aqeela

You all have a special place in my heart. Right next to Cheetos and yaoi.

On with ze story!

0o0

Sora took a step back, completely shocked. "What are you talking about Cloud?"

The said boy shook his head and sighed. "I said to give it up. I know who you are, Sor. You passed all the tests- the looks, the attitude, same excuses, the pocky reaction, and the kitchen fear. I know who you are little brother."

"B-but… How? I'm not that oblivious, am I? I tried really hard to cover this up!" Sora felt like he was starting to cry. "I can't believe you saw right through it!"

Cloud pulled his brother into an embrace. "Hush. Don't worry Sor. I'm the only one so far who knows. We have a special bond, right?"

Sora pulled away with a smile. "Yeah, you could always tell when I was in trouble even if you couldn't stop it."

Hurt flashed across Cloud's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora. I had a feeling that something was wrong but I didn't do anything to fix it. I'm so sorry."

Sora put a hand on his brother's shoulder and flashed a smile. "It's not your fault, you were only ten. It was my fault for not doing anything. I knew what daddy did was wrong but I was terrified of him. Even Riku blames himself."

"Oh, yeah. I think he was of the worst it effected. He stopped talking, eating, playing, he even stopped practicing with his sword."

Sora gasped. "He did? Because of me? Riku loved sword fighting more than anything!" Sora really started to cry. "I completely ruined everyone's life! It's all my fault! You, Riku, mom, even dad's!"

"Shh… it's okay. We got over it; it's not your fault. But you must tell me… how did you get back here? Didn't you go to Heaven or whatever?"

Sora wiped a tear away. "Yeah, for eight years. Then last week during magic class, someone yelled fire and outside there were demons and they were practically everywhere! And two of them kidnapped me. They wanted to take me to the head boss but they didn't get to because I escaped. They chased me off the edge of a cloud and I fell into Riku."

"Wow. So what Riku said was true."

"Ah-uh. But it gets more confusing. Supposedly, I'm some sort of important angel who needs to be captured and sent to Oblivion or something like that. Aeris tried to tell me but some guy got her. I don't know what to do…"

Cloud blinked. "Aeris? Who's she?"

"An angel. She's like my second mother. I've been living with her for the past couple years. She's really nice and pretty too!"

"Hmm… Sounds familiar."

Sora shrugged. "I don't know much about her past; she changed the subject every time I brought it up."

"Did you get the pocky yet?" A male voice cam from behind them. There stood Leon looking quite bored. "We're hungry and we don't want to wait on your ADD."

Cloud jumped up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling his head into him. "Awww! Poor Squally's jealous! Isn't that cute?"

Leon rolled his eyes and pushed the boy off. "I told you before, you can only call me that under one circumstance."

Cloud gave him one of his cutest smiles. "I just wanted to know Sora better. You can't blame me for that, can you?" He batted his eyes a bit and widened them for full effect.

Leon turned quickly. "Whatever, just hurry it up."

"Wow," Sora said after Leon left. "I'm glad my brother has such a kind and caring boyfriend."

"I know but I love him all the same."

0o0

Later that evening Sora escaped his past home with Riku and _Revenge _carried on his back he was still complaining. "I can't believe they want me to write another song. Why don't they try it for a change? I can't think of anything on such short notice!"

"I can help." Sora said trying to cheer him up. "I wrote songs before. You can use one of mine."

"Thanks."

Sora smiled and looked up at the night sky. He noticed a bright star. "Riku!" He cried, pointing to the star. "It's the star of Lady Mitsuki!"

"Lady Mitsuki?" Riku repeated in question.

Sora gasped. "You've never heard of Lady Mitsuki? Haven't you studied angel history?"

"Wha…? Oh, let me guess, your mother taught you it."

"Um… yes she did. Do you want to hear the story?" Riku nodded and Sora cleared his throat.

"You know angels are required to start learning magic at an early death age. All angels are great at magic but there are a chosen few to whom magic comes very easily. They are above everyone in their level and can master the hardest of spells in one or two tries when most takes up to 5 years of intense training. They-like all angels- aren't born as angels, they must die and go to Heaven. They are all pure souls who won't be rejected by God. The Chosen Ones die by fate, not accident, so when one goes to Heaven, the angels know something wrong is going to happen.

"Chosen Ones are saviors. They save Heaven and earth from Twilights, demons or possibly humans. They use their powerful magic and strong wills to defeat their enemy.

"One of the most famous and strongest Chosen Ones is Lady Mitsuki. Because she had one of the hardest battles of all time and she never had any training before. In her case Lady Mitsuki avoided her death. They myth says that she was fated to be murdered one day for trying to stop a robbery. But for some reason, Lady Mitsuki didn't go into that store like she planned to. So she lived. Two years later on the exact day of her planned death day, the Twilights attacked.

"At the time, Twilights were a new enemy. They are half angel, half demon. When they were alive they were good and bad. No one knew what to do with them so they created the world of Twilights. Why the Twilights attacked, no one knows, but Lady Mitsuki had to act fast. She knew she was the one to stop them but she didn't know how. She used her gut instinct and she realized some of the most powerful magic attacks to date. After the battle was over, Lady Mitsuki died. She went to Heaven and lived as a hero for the rest of her time.

"And in honor of Lady Mitsuki's skills and bravery, the gods created a special star for her and every year on the day she died, which is also her planned death date too, the star shines brightly in the sky for all to see. Rumor has it, if you pray to the dead on her star, a miracle will happen."

Sora got down on his knees and prayed.

"Sora, it's just a myth."

"I'm superstitious!" Sora jumped up a second later. "Done!"

Riku leaned forward and planted his lips on Sora's. The younger boy was startled at first but started to kiss back. Riku smirked and wrapped his arms around Sora's body deepening the kiss. Sora smiled inwardly and brought his arms to the other boy's neck, bring him down. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Riku asked afterwards.

Sora blushed. "How did you…"

Riku kissed him lightly in the forehead. "I just did."

0o0

Once in his room, Riku had a question. "Hey, Sora? What exactly is a Twilight?"

"A deceased person who did both good and bad things in his or her past life. One of the most well known Twilight was a man who once served in the army to fight evil then fell into darkness. He died eventually by a warrior. Most people believed the warrior was a chosen one but he was reincarnated. If someone wasn't pleased with something in their past life, they are reincarnated to fix it. And chosen ones never are reborn into a new life.

"Anyway, since the Twilight did many good needs before he lost himself into the shadows, he became a Twilight. I have seen a picture of him before; his feathers are a mix of demon and angel. Black and blue. He's really famous. A lot of angels trust him and many demons look up to him as well. It's kinda hard to tell what side he's on, ya know?" Sora recited as if he was a dictionary.

"I guess." Riku agreed taking out his homework. "What was his name?"

Sora thought. "You know what? I don't remember."

"Good job." Riku replied sarcastically. "Hey, do you think you could help me with my English homework? I'm demons remember? And you know more about them than I do not to mention attacked by them."

Sora shrugged lazily. "Sure why not? I don't know as much about them as angels but I'll try."

"Thanks and in return, I'll do your math homework."

Sora perked up. He shoved his textbook to Riku. "Please!"

0o0

That night, Sora was tossing and turning, Sleep refused to come to him. He glanced at the clock. 3:48. Damn.

'_I have less than 24 hours to stretch my wings.'_ Sora thought. He looked over at Riku. The moonlight made it seem like his silver hair was unearthly. His long lashes covered his aqua eyes and his skin glowed. He looked beautiful. Sora leaned in and kissed his forehead. He couldn't resist; he did love his best friend after all. Riku grumbled and turned over in response.

Sora smiled softly and jumped out of bed. He slowly made his way toward Riku's balcony. He slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

He breathed out. "Ignite." His wings fluttered out. Sora sighed in relief. He'll have to stretch his wings everyday so the pain won't start up again.

"What am I going to do?" Sora wondered softly, running his hands through his hair. Aeris was kidnapped, two wacko's are after him, there are two more weirdo's watching his every move and he was in love with his long lost friend who technically wasn't in love with **him** but with the former him. Sora sighed. "What was Aeris trying to tell me? What about the Chosen One?" He shrugged, it was probably nothing important.

"Give him back."

0o0

Riku slept lightly. He wasn't completely asleep yet not completely awake. He heard Sora rustle in his sleep but paid no attention. Riku felt something soft on his forehead. It passed as soon as it came. He didn't know what it was so he mumbled. "Stupid bug…" softly and turned over.

Riku then heard light footsteps. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

Why was his balcony door open? And what was that object outside? Is that Sora?

Riku slowly and quietly tiptoed to the door, careful not to scare the thing away. He peeked outside and lightly gasped.

There was a skinny _person_ with two huge wings. His hair was sticking in all directions. Riku heard the thing sigh.

Then, it struck him; it must be one of the demons. That's why Sora wasn't here.

Riku stepped out onto the balcony and narrowed his eyes. "Give him back." He demanded coldly.

The demon was startled. He didn't turn around nor spoke. Riku growled. "What did you do with Sora? Where is he?"

The demon sighed again. "He's been here the whole time."

"Wha-what?"

The demon looked up at the nearly full moon. "The one you are looking for, the number one in your heart has been here the whole time."

Riku was getting pretty pissed off. "What the hell are you talking about? The number one in my heart? What the fuck is that? You better tell me what you did with Sora, you bastard!"

The demon chuckled. "You are so clue-less. But you've always been clue-less. Sora's here and you're too clue-less to know." And with that, the demon jumped off the balcony. Riku rushed to the railing hoping to catch a glimpse of the demon.

He sighed. "Maybe this was all a dream…" Riku notcied a single silver feather on the ground. He picked it up and took one last glance before walking off the balcony and shutting the door.

Under the balcony, the _demon_ was save. His identity was still save, Sora slid down the wall. "That's right Riku, it was all a dream."

0o0

"Okay class, listen up!" Mr. Hikari said the next day during social studies. "The lunar eclipse is coming up. It will occur next week around 5 in the afternoon. I expect all of you to watch it. Lunar eclipses that cover the whole world are very rare. It occurs only once every 5,000 years, give or take. You're all very lucky to be able to witness and remember it." The bell rang. "No homework for tonight."

The class left the room. Riku yawned following them out the door. "Tired, Ri?" Sora asked.

"A little. I had a really weird dream last night. You were gone and my balcony door was opened. On my balcony was one of the demons. I asked him where you where but he started talking in riddles. It was kinda confusing, and really realistic."

"Maybe you should try figuring out what the riddles mean…" Sora said clearly stating that he should.

"Nah. Why should I? It was just a dream. What he said means nothing in real life right?"

Sora sighed. _'Damn. I was hoping that would work. He needs to know damnit! Why aren't I brave enough to tell him?' _"Maybe you should just remember it- just in case." He suggested.

"I don't think so. He's not even real and I already hate him, He called me clue-less." He said with a terribly performed pout.

Sora rolled his eyes to himself. _'That's because you are! Seriously, can a guy get anymore clue-less?' _"Dreams are not to be questioned nor be left forgotten."

Riku looked weird at him. What's with the sudden seriousness? "Everyone has dreams every night. They have multiple ones each night. But no one remembers them all. The ones we do remember mean something. They're there for a purpose. I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble about my mother's teachings but Riku…" Sora looked at him straight in the eye; his own eyes pleading to listen. "Please, remember it and try to solve the riddle. It's probably really easy, please?"

Riku sighed in defeat. "Fine. You really like your mom's books and myths, don't ya?"

Sora smiled, back to normal. "Of course! They're very interesting."

0o0

"Hey guys!" Roxas said cheerfully. It was lunch now and Roxas and Namine are finally going to meet Sora. "Is this Sora? I'm Roxas."

"Yup. Nice to meet you Roxas." Sora said sitting down next to Riku.

"You too. You know what?"

"I look like someone you know?"

"Yeah, but who… Oh, I know! You look like me!"

Sora blinked. "Okay, not what I was thinking but sure! Let's go with that!"

A girl with blonde hair came out of the heard of hungry teenagers. "Can't they get this school organized?" She came over to the table and sat down next to Roxas whom sat across Sora. "You're Sora right? I'm Namine."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

Namine smiled. "We're getting a lot of students this year."

"We are?" Riku asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yup we just got two new students and rumor has it that there are more coming."

Cloud and Leon came next. Cloud sat next to Sora and Leon sat across from Cloud. "We are? Really? Last year we only got like one. This year so far we got Mr. Niwa, Mr. Hikari, then one girl and 5 guys in one of my classes then Sora and now the new kids. Sure beats last year." Cloud said poking his piece of cardboard pizza.

Kairi came over and sat next to Riku. "I heard that the new kids are 18 and really hot. I think they're brothers. Someone told me that they look alike."

Cloud shrugged. "Who cares?"

Roxas joined in. "Yeah really. There's a chance they might not even like us."

A leather jacket clad arm suddenly wrapped around Sora's neck and pulled him into the arms' body. "Hello Sora."

Everyone at the table froze. _'Who the hell was he?' 'How does he know Sora?'_

"Wha.."

Riku growled. "Who the fuck are you? Let Sora go!"

"Tsk, tsk." Another voice said. "It's our first day here and you're already cursing at us?"

"I'm sorry." The other man said, releasing Sora. "I guess I should introduce myself…"

Sora turned around to see the man for the first time. He gasped completely shocked to see who was in front of him.

"S-Sephiroth?" Sora stammered. "As in **the **Sephiroth?" Riku blinked. How did Sora know this guy? He shivered. Whoever it was, Riku did not like even if he didn't touch Sora he wouldn't trust him.

Sephiroth smiled kindly, yet Riku shivered again. "I'm glad you heard of me, Sora."

"Who hasn't? I mean, you're the only the… uh…. best student body president we've ever had! Right, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that…"

"Sora, how do you know him?" Riku growled.

"From school!" He chirped. "He was the president of our school."

"You mean the crazy school Sora went to?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, we do go to a rather weird school. But I heard of Sora's disappearance and was asked to go and bring him back."

"What?" Riku shouted. "Then why are you a student here?"

The other man stepped forward. "We didn't know how long it would take to find him. So we had to apply to a school. And to our luck he was already here."

"Um…Sephiroth? Who is this? I don't think I've ever seen him at school before."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This is Ansem, my brother. He doesn't go to school anymore."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well now you do."

Sora suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Would you guys like some lunch?"

They both shook their head. "Sora, we really need you to come back."

"Not yet. I wasn't to spend a little bit more time here."

Sephiroth shrugged and sat next to Cloud. "Hello Cloud." He purred.

Cloud backed up a bit. "Um… hello."

"You don't remember me, do you Cloud?"

"…No but it seems like you do."

"Excuse me." Leon coughed. "But I do not want you to talk to him."

"Oh?" Sephiroth said with a small glare on his face. "And who are you to decide?"

"Leon. His boyfriend."

"I see. But I was just asking him a simple question."

"I know that but you're making him uncomfortable. And that's pissing me off."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Leon snorted. "Don't tell me. Tell Cloud."

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and gave him a little bow of his head. "I'm terribly sorry Cloud." He reached for the blonde's hand and gave it a quick kiss. The blonde stared at it, shocked.

Leon stood up bluntly, walked across the table, grabbed Cloud and glared at Sephiroth before pulling his boyfriend out of the cafeteria.

"Oh dear me." Sephiroth said watching Leon pull Cloud out. "Seems like I ticked him off."

Ansem sighed. "We have to concentrate! We're here for Sora, not get vengeance."

"Don't worry. I found one of the other allies our master mentioned. I gave him a little assignment.

"Who, what and when?"

"Secret, secret and tonight."

0o0

"OMG! I realized that too. I thought about it but I wasn't sure." Ayu agreed to what her best friend just said.

"I know. I'm so happy. But don't tell anyone, got it?" Soya asked.

"Of course. We'll see what he does." Ayu stood up. "More coffee?"

Soya nodded her head and handed her cup to Ayu. "It seems like it was only yesterday…"

Ayu poured more coffee into the cups. "And yet when we think of all that's happen in between, it seems like forever you know?"

Soya laughed. "Quite so. So, what's our plan?"

"I think we should leave them alone…"

"Are you serious? What happened to the trouble making best friend of mine?"

"I mean, we should hide in a closet and watch while they're trapped in a bedroom filled with kinky stuff."

"I like how you think."

"If it worked on Cloud, it'll work on Sora."

Ayu handed Soya her cup and raised hers. "To good times!"

Soya laughed in agreement. They clinked their mugs together and chucked down their coffee.

The phone started to ring. Ayu stopped drinking and answered the phone. "Hello! Ayu Masaki speaking!"

A few seconds later, the sound of a crash echoed as Ayu's mug smashed against the ground. "T-T-Tetshui?

0o0

"We need to work on our project" Sora said jumping off the bus.

"We'll work on it tonight. Remember, our deal." Riku stepping off. They walked to the front of the house but Sora didn't go in. "Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head. "No. I just need to do something real quick. Go ahead in."

Riku shrugged and walked in. Sora waited until Riku was no where in sight before he ran to the side of the house. Once he was away from all windows and hidden in a bush, Sora mumbled, "Ignite." And his wings appeared. Sora grinned. "Night's too dangerous. This will work.

He again mumbled; "Disnite" and his wings disappeared. Sora looked around for any witnesses before hopping out and grinning.

Sora walked into the kitchen to see Ayu, Riku, and Soya completely shocked. Sora gulped. "H-hey guys!" They all turned to him and in between the three was a man. Sora blinked. The man also looked at him confused.

"Sora?"

Riku laughed. "Yeah, he does look like him, doesn't he?" He grabbed Sora's hand and brought him over. "Sora, this is my dad, Dad, this is Sora. He fell into the ocean and I found him. He doesn't remember where he lives but where ever it is, its pretty messed up."

Sora bowed. "Nice to meet you… Mr. Masaki."

Mr. Masaki gave a little nod. "Tetshui, please. It's nice to meet you too."

Suddenly a catchy jingle rang out. "Oh. Please excuse me." Tetshui said pulling out his cell phone. "Hello?"… "Yes."… "Tonight."… "Oh really? Okay."… "Is tomorrow good?"… "Yes?" … "Good."… "Who?"… -sigh- "That idiot?" … "If you say so. Yeah, I know the location"… "Not here I can't. I'll call you later for more information. See ya."

He shut the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Who was that honey?" Ayu asked.

"One of the guys I work with." Tetshui answered. "Say, are you free to night, Ayu? I want to take you out since we haven't seen each other in a long time. Just to two of us?" He asked looked at Riku and Sora.

"Sure! You don't mind, do you guys?" She asked the boys. "I could get you a pizza or something…"

"Chocolate covered pizza with Oreo and Butterfinger bits!" Sora yelled. "You have fun and get us a pizza!"

Riku nodded. "I'll take care of Sora."

Tetshui frowned then nodded. "Alright. We'll leave soon, just let me finish that phone call."

0o0

"The history of demons is pretty easy." Sora explained pacing across the room while Riku sat on the floor, taking notes. "It may seem complicated to you but let me tell ya, it's far much easier than angel or Twilight history. Believe it."

"How long will this take?" Riku asked with a heavy sigh.

Sora stopped pacing and tapped a finger to his chin. "Lesse, about a ten minute talk."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And the angels'"

"… Two hours, more or less."

Riku's jaw dropped. "Two hours?"

"More or less. Be thankful you got the easy short one. Luckily for me, I know angel history like my own childhood!" Sora said not mentioning that it was most of his childhood.

There was a knock on the door and Ayu stepped in. "Boys. We're leaving."

"Wow, Ayu. You look good in a dress." Sora commented taking a glance at Ayu's outfit. Instead of her usual tank top and shorts, she wore a short black dress with spaghetti straps and rhinestones. Ayu smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a dress since the funeral." Riku said still writing.

"That's because I haven't worn a dress since the funeral." Ayu replied then turned to Sora. "Your chocolate covered pizza with Oreo bits is on the kitchen table. We'll be back… eventually. Don't stay up too late, do all your homework and if I get any calls from the neighbors about loud moaning, Sora is sleeping in the guest room and the next time you try to do it, I'll be watching in the same room." She had an evil smirk on her face.

Sora face turned red while Riku threw a shoe at Ayu. She ducked and looked at the hole in the wall the shoe made a dent in. "Geez, major anger problems. See you guys later!" Ayu winked and slammed the door shut.

"So anyway…" Riku said. "Let's continue." Sora nodded although still red. He talked about the history while Riku took notes and asked questions. After about fifteen minutes they went down for pizza. Riku continued to question the demons but not all of them were for his project. "So why do the Twilights join up with the demons?"

Sora picked up a piece of Oreo. "Not always. But most of them do. I think it's because they're jealous of the angels because they want to go to Heaven, but they can't. So they join up with the demons."

"Why, do you think, the demons want you?"

"I can't say." Sora answered softly, refusing to look into Riku's eyes. "I don't know much of it myself but whatever it is, it's not good."

"You're right it's not good." Sora and Riku turned around to see a tall man with a brown mohawk leaning against the door with a long black trench coat. He took a step toward the table. "Hello… um… hold on a sec…" He took out a card. "Leese… Sora right? Anyway, I'm here to destroy you!"

Sora blinked and Riku's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who- Me? I'm Deymx, a Twilight send by a high standard to kill you."

Riku growled and pushed Sora behind him. The angel sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Riku, I got it. By the looks of it, he doesn't seem very strong anyway."

Deymx pout and pointed a finger at him. "That's not true! I was sent here to kill you and that's what I'm going to do!" He raised his hand and a large guitar-like weapon appeared. "Dance my puppets, dance!" He moved his fingers over the strings and a few water clones appeared.

"Sora what are you planning to do? You can't really do magic!" Riku exclaimed. Sora thought for a moment and raised his palm to Riku's forehead. He leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before whispering against his skin, "Ju nen." Riku fell back, unconscious into Sora's arms then was carried into the dinning room. He looked back over to Deymx with a look of murder in his eye. "Now where were we?"

Deymx was shocked to see the boy's eyes. They were no longer pure innocent blues but now the pupils were cat-like slits and they changed into a dark indigo. Sora raised his hand and cupped it into a 'C'. "Azaku." Blue and white lightning sparked from inside the angel's hand. He quickly raised his arm and yelled, "Release!"

The lightning traveled down Sora's arms and onto any traces of water. The water clones tracked water on the ground and touched Deymx's feet causing him to get struck with high voltage. As he screamed Sora smirked darkly and whispered. "Kenshon." Dark storm clouds appeared over head and struck Deymx again. He fell and looked up terrified into Sora's eyes. His eyes- so dark and sadist, it made the angel look like a whole new person. Like a demon.

Sora brought his left hand across his face and held it out to the side as he mumbled, "Evaluate."

The clouds disappeared leaving Deymx breathing heavily on the floor. Sora went up to him quickly and smoothly like a cat- only faster. He lifted up the Twilight by the two drawstrings on his coat and brought his face to his own. "Hello Deymx." He purred darkly. "What were you thinking? Going up against me, of all people. I'm far out of your league. Leave now and tell your master to send someone much stronger." Sora let go and turned his back to him. "As in, right now."

Deymx scurried to his feet and disappeared immediately. Sora smiled meekly and reached down to touch the water with his hand. "Evaporate." The water evaporated into the air. The angel stood back up and in an instant his eyes went from angry, dark indigo to a wide, pure, deep blue again. He smiled. "That was almost too easy."

Sora saw Riku lying on the ground. He knlet down and placed his palm to Riku's forehead again. "Ju le."

Riku's eyes fluttered open. "Sora…? Uh. What happened? Where's the Twilight?"

Sora grinned and helped Riku stand up. "I touched a pressure point in your forehead making you pass out. Then I hit the guy with a chair. I was right, he wasn't strong. He ran away along with his water clones."

"Pft. He's pathetic."

"I know. So how about you start on my math homework, ne?"

0o0

"Urgh…" Deymx moaned stepping into the room. "I'm back."

"Did you succeed?" A voice came from the back. Deymx sat down in a chair across the room from him.

"You're not the master. Where is he, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth smirked in the darkness. "He'll be out for the next two days and besides… I'm the one who sent you after him. Now answer my question."

The twilight sighed. "I didn't. I failed. He's too strong. He sends a message to bring someone stronger next time."

Sephiroth reclined in his seat. "Good. That's what we want, to let his guard down. You did good." A door opened. "Go in and get healed. If she refuses to work, press the red button on the wall located next to the door. Now leave."

0o0

Sora was finishing his report when a heavy text book landed on his lap. "Homework's done." Riku said. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hold on…" Sora said typing a few more words. "Done! Let's watch a movie." He smiled up at Riku.

"You pick, I'll make the popcorn." Riku said opening his bedroom door. Sora skipped down the stairs and into the living room. Riku went into the kitchen and took out three microwave-able popcorn bags. As soon as he stuck the first one in the microwave, he heard Sora scream.

"OMG!"

Riku ran into the room. "Sora what's wrong? Are you alright?" He saw the boy on the floor hugging what looks like himself. "Sora…?"

"You have my favorite movie!" He squealed holding it up for Riku to see. He took it from him.

"…Tarzan…? Out of all the good movies I have, you wanna watch Tarzan?"

Sora pouted taking the movie back and holding it possessively. "It's my favorite movie and I haven't seen it in years!"

"Alright put it in the VCR." Riku said with a sigh, not being able to resist Sora's whining. He went back to finish the popcorn. A few minutes later Riku was laying on the couch with Sora on top of him, happily munching on the popcorn.

As they watched the previews Riku began to talk. "You know, this is exactly how Sora and I would watch this movie. It was also his favorite and everyday he would beg me to watch it with him. He even memorized the songs and he'd sing it every time."

Sora leaned into Riku's collarbone. "When I was little I would watch it a lot and I would always sing it with my mom. But once I started school, I haven't found the time to watch it."

The movie started and Sora perked up. He hummed along with the song and started to sing.

'_He's not that bad of a singer.' _Riku thought. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. Sora hid his face in Riku's chest. Riku looked up to notice it was the part with the jaguar. Later on Sora started to relax and sing to the next song. Riku spotted a scar on Sora's shoulder. He traced it lightly and Sora jumped. "Where did you get that scar?"

Sora turned back to the TV. "Bizarre dish accident."

"Oh? Tell me about it?"

The song just finished. "I was cleaning the dish, slipped on water, and the dish fell on me and broke."

"Oh." Riku said quietly still looking at it even when Sora finished watching the movie. _'Sora got that same scar from a dish accident too. Tripped but the dish hit the floor. His dad was the one who sliced him with a piece of broken glass. Déjà vu.'_

0o0

That night, later on, Riku and Sora fell asleep at the end of the movie and Ayu and Tetshui found them. Ayu giggled behind her hand and silently removed the popcorn from Sora's hands, pulling the blanket over his shoulder. Tetshui frowned in disapproval. He dropped it when his wife turned around with a huge grin.

"They're cute together, no?" Tetshui just nodded. "You're staying here for the night, right Tetshui?" She asked hopefully. He nodded again. "When are you leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow night."

Ayu looked away and started to walk toward the kitchen then stopped. "You're going to gone for a while aren't you?"

Ayu and Tetshui both knew that it was a statement- not a question.

0o0

The next day, Selphie was more hyper than usual. She ran all around the halls yelling for Sora then once she found him, glomped him sending them both crashing to the floor. "Sora! Guess what today is!"

"… Wednesday…?"

"Of course not, silly! Look beyond that!"

Rin came bouncing behind her. "How could you forget so soon!"

"I give up. What is it?"

Selphie and Rin both had matching smirks. Rin leaned down to whisper in Sora's ear. Riku looked over to them with an eyebrow raised from his locker. He couldn't hear anything, with Rin's low whispers and Selphie loud giggles. The look on Sora's face went from confused to understanding. He grinned went Rin pulled back and shot an evil look toward Riku. The platinum blond looked back and blinked. They knew something he didn't and when it involved the hyper twins, it can't be good.

"Selphie!" Riku called. She turned to him. "Where's Tidus?"

"He decided to help Wakka with set up the blitzball tryouts tomorrow. They're setting it up now." An evil and knowing smirk followed. Riku gulped. Whenever Tidus gave an blitzball excuse, it meant Selphie had a plan that she won't tell you. Poor Sora will be so corrupted being with her.

0o0

When Sora and Riku got home, the first thing they noticed was Soya's car in the driveway. They walked in to see tables among tables filled with sodas, cakes, cookies, ice cream, candy and anything else you would find in Willy Wonka's dreams. Sora grinned, running to the nearest ice cream bar and started making a sundae. Riku felt his heart stop.

"Please don't tell me that was today!"

Soya came out of the kitchen with a bottle of root beer in her hand. "Darlings!" She grinned. "That's the spirit, Sora! You're a natural." Sora answered by raising his spoon before shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

Riku's eyes widened. "Sora! Be careful! Don't choke."

Soya huffed with a roll of her eyes. "Riku dear, you need to loosen up! Be more like Sora! Look at him. Eating without a care in the world."

Riku was looking at him. He was amazed even though, he was lost, couldn't remember where he lived or how to get home or the fact that they're were highly dangerous demons after him, could just forget about all of that and have a good time. The Sora Riku knew could do that and he was always jealous. That makes them exactly the same.

Ayu came out of the kitchen next munching on a cookie. "The girls will be over shortly. Soya, are you _positive _Cloud doesn't want to come?"

"Unfortunately. Leon's coming over and Cloud won't share. He must have heard us talking about using them as the firemen." She pouted.

"You mean there's going to be no firemen?" Rin gasped walking in the room with cupcakes. "That sucks."

"The last ones were really hot though." Selphie complained carrying cotton candy. "Cloud and Leon would have made really hot firemen."

Kairi followed them in the house with a bag of funnel cakes. "And the best part of having those two is that they'll makeout for us unlike the last ones."

Namine giggled following with a big box. "Once we asked them, they ran without their payment."

Ayu shrugged. "Free show."

"N-Namine…?" Riku asked wearily. "What's in the box?"

"Oh this?" She giggled. "Nothing."

0o0

Deymx hesitantly looked around the room. As soon as he was fully in, the door slammed behind him. The twilight froze. The room was dark, cold and silent. There was a single light in the room, barely filling the whole room. The corners remained dark. A dark figure sat on the bed, in one of the corners. Deymx turned and started banging on the door. "Get me out of here! I don't need any help! Get me out!"

The figure stood up. Deymx faced the person, back against the wall. "Stay back!"

The figure lifted a hand and surprising giggled lightly. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know." The voice was a calm and light. A scowl appeared on Deymx's face.

An angel.

"You're not going to touch me with your fancy angel powers."

The girl stepped into the light with a small smile on her face. Deymx's scowl dropped. "My powers are supposed to heal you." She stepped forward and lightly touched his hurt arm. "What did you do? Play with lightning?"

Deymx rolled his eyes relaxing to the girl's treatment. "Close. That damn angel they sent me up against. They just wanted to make him think we're weak so they sent me out. They must think I'm weak. But they won't stand a chance against the boy."

The angel looked up from his arm. "Angel? Do you mean Sora?"

"You know the legend?"

"Legend? I know he's one of them but only one has ever been a legend."

"That's what they say." Deymx said wincing as the angel put on the medicine. "They say he already has to go up against the ruler and his soul mate."

The bottle dropped. The girl froze. "H-he already found it? The demon? No one has ever been against them both. Sora could never do that. He's only a kid. He still has so much to learn!"

"But there's more." The girl stopped talking. "I'm guessing you train the boy, right?"

"Yes, I'm Aeris."

"Deymx. But Sora can just might win. He found his mate too."

0o0

"Put more shadow on!"

"Move his hair real quick."

"Too much! Too much!"

"Someone get a paper towel."

Riku eye twitched causing Kairi to yell and bop his head. "Stop moving Riku."

The boy growled under his breath. He learned the hard way never make fun of girls when they're sugar high. They've been shoving sugar down their throats for the past two hours. Now completely insane, the girls decided they didn't like Riku's attitude. So in three minutes flat, they tied him to a chair and gagged him. Which it's pretty hard when you're up against a guy with strong muscles but apparently not strong enough against four sugar high teenage girls. Ayu, Soya, and Sora watched amused in the background.

Namine pulled out her special box, opening it away from Riku. All the girls, including the moms and Sora looked inside it then back at Riku with an evil smirk. Ayu grabbed a small container and opened it. Riku's eyes grew. _'Oh hell no!'_

Ayu opened the eye shadow while Kairi and Rin grabbed him from behind. He screamed into the gag. Riku's eyes never left Sora as he giggled picking out the next makeup for them to put on.

Ten minutes later, Riku was wearing eye shadow, eyeliner, eyeliner, blush, fake earrings, a hair bow and body and hair glitter. Sora walked forward and pulled off the gag slowly. He leaned close into Riku's lips and breathed, "You look so sexy when you're involved with bondage." He pulled back with a smirk, not unlike the ones Riku usually wears.

"Why do I have to do this?" Riku asked glaring at Sora.

"Because." Kairi chirped picking up his chin to put on some lip-gloss. "You're the sacrifice we must offer to Sora."

"Is he do your liking, Sora?" Rin asked once Namine finished with the eyeliner.

Sora put his finger to his chin, tapping it. "The colors are all wrong."

"What?" Selphie asked. "But we've been doing it this way for years!"

"No! You've got the colors all wrong! You need a dark metallic blue for the eye shadow, blue eyeliner, black mascara, purple glitter and use the black hoops instead of the green. Pinks and peaches are not his color." Sora recited perfectly, pointing out to each of the mistakes.

Ayu leaned forward. "Your right. Peaches to nothing for his eyes. Black and dark blue bring them out perfectly."

Riku groaned the whole time they took off the light colored makeup and put on the darker. A half an hour past by before Sora was totally satisfied.

"Now it's time for the approval song!" Selphie cheered. Kairi and Rin undid the ropes and pushed Riku into a sofa. They sat next to him and held him down.

Riku looked around for any signs of Sora. _'Now where did he go?' _Sora soon stepped out of kitchen and in front of Riku, a sly smile across his face. Soya pushed a button in the background and music started to pump out of the speakers. Sora pulled out a microphone from behind his back.

Riku's eyes widened. _'This isn't… Please tell me it isn't…' _He screamed.

A very girly scream.

0o0

"He what?" Aeris asked picking up the bottle that fell to the floor. "But the chances are nearly impossible."

"True but that's just a rumor floating around. Master's sending out his best men to kill Sora."

"Why don't they kill Sora's mate?"

"No one knows. Master refuses to touch him. Taki and Taku saw him before and didn't touch him either."

"Good thing I sent them…" Aeris mumbled as she cast Curaga on Deymx's arm. Satisfied with it, Aeris moved on to his chest and poured the medicine on a sponge, pressing it against the wounds.

"Who are you talking about?" Deymx asked wincing every few seconds.

"Just a few good friends of mine I send to help Sora. Say, Deymx…?"

"Y-Yes?"

Aeris looked up; a sly smile rested on her lips. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor, in trade for your treatment."

"But master Sephiroth told me to come in here. And if you didn't listen, I was told to press the red button over there." Deymx said looking at the button next to the wall.

"Oh that button doesn't do anything!" Aeris giggled.

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not! Sephiroth just wanted to make you feel like your special. He wanted you to push the button- to hurt me. But it doesn't work. Truth is, they don't care about you. They're just using you. And as you said- they're using you."

"Really?" Deymx asked, disappointedly.

"And of course you deserve better!" Aeris persisted. She smirked in her brain. _'And who said angels were all pure and innocent?' _"And I think you should join with us. Help Sora out." She finished with his chest.

Now completely healed, Deymx backed up against the wall. "B-but I'm an t-twilight! I can't join the angels!"

Aeris rolled her eyes. "Says who? Just because the majority of twilights go with demons doesn't mean they all have to, right? And maybe, just maybe, you'll be seen in God's eyes as a true angel and not a twilight." The widen in Deymx's eyes did not go unnoticed. "That's what all twilights want, isn't it. Including yours."

Deymx swallowed then nodded. "Tell me what I need do to."

Aeris smiled. "First, help me escape."

0o0

"L-Leon!" Cloud moaned pushing his hips closer to his boyfriends. "S-stop teasing already!"

"Shh…" Leon breathed in his ear sending shivers down Cloud's spine and back up again. "I'm getting there." He brought his lips on the blonde's while slowly sliding his hand down toward his erection.

Just then… the phone rang. Both boys jumped and cursed. Cloud grabbed the phone. "What the fuck do you want?" He growled. Then he blinked. The background there was cheers, music, singing and… screams?

"C-Cloud….?" A shaky voice asked.

"Riku? Is that you?" His glare was back. "Do you have any idea how bad right now is?"

"Cloud… It's back. They're forcing me here. It's playing… over and over and over again."

"Okay calm down Riku. What's wrong. What about Sora?"

"He's the source of it all!" He heard Riku scream. Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear just in time. He's never seen Riku so worked up in a long time. There was only two things that did that do him. Sora's safety/death and then there was…

It clicked. "Riku?" Cloud bringing the phone back. "We'll be over in soon." He ignored the look Leon gave him. ("Us?") "In about five minutes. Just stay calm. Sora must have his reasons. Bye." He hung up.

"Us?" Leon repeated.

"They're tormenting him with his past again." Cloud said grumpily, pulling on his boxers. He threw Leon's his. "Get dressed."

"I'm afraid. What is it?"

"The song." Leon understood quickly got dressed.

0o0

Sora and Namine were dancing in front of Riku- not sexually of course. Riku would rather have it sexual than this. It was Sora's third time singing it and every time someone knew would join him. This time up was Namine.

"Hi Barbie" Namine said.  
"Hi Ken!" Sora giggled playing the same part for the third time  
"Do you wanna go for a ride?"  
"Sure Ken!"  
"Jump In..."

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation" Sora sang jumping around Namine.  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly."  
"You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..."  
"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""

"uu-oooh-u" Sora and Namine sang with their backs together.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"  
"Ah-ah-ah-yeah"  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"  
"uu-oooh-u"  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
"Ah-ah-ah-yeah"  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
"uu-oooh-u"

Riku screamed as they continued to sing. It wasn't that they were bad; in fact they were pretty good. Every time Sora sang 'Ah-ah-ah-yeah' or –uu-oooh-u' the rest of the girls would join in. He started shaking every time Sora looked in his eyes and cooed.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees."  
"Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party."  
"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"  
"Ah-ah-ah-yeah"  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"  
"uu-oooh-u"  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"  
"Ah-ah-ah-yeah"  
"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"  
"uu-oooh-u"

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

Finally the song came to an end as Sora smiled and took Namine's hand.  
"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"  
"Well Barbie, we're just getting started."  
"Oh, I love you Ken!"

By the time Cloud and Leon came bursting in the door, it was too late. The song had finished and Riku was too scarred to move. "See what I told you? They're terrible when they eat too much sugar!" Cloud whispered to his boyfriend.

They pried Riku away from the girls as they started the song again. "Riku?" Leon asked. "Can you hear me? Riku? Oh no, they brought the make-up again."

The platinum blonde had a dazed look in his eye. "I'm going… to go eat something…" He said wobbling over to the table and grabbed a bag of cotton candy, shoving the fluff down his throat trying not to break down.

"It must be worse than I thought." Cloud whispered. "Riku hates cotton candy."

"Didn't the last time he had it, he got extremely high?"

Cloud nodded. "That's why he doesn't eat it. But just like the last time, he can tune the song out fortunately."

Cloud and Leon looked at the girls and Sora singing and dancing. "It was a relief when they stopped singing this song. Poor Riku was stuck into listening to it." Leon said.

"Let's eat sugar!" Cloud yelled pulling Leon toward the table.

"I don't eat sweets."

"I do! I got it from my mom." He grinned, holding up a plate of funnel cake and started devouring it. "Want some?"

Leon smirked and leaned in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "You've got something on you." He licked off the powder on Cloud's cheek. The blonde giggled and soon they were on the couch, picking up where they left off.

0o0

It was six in the mourning when Sora woke up. He yawned and stretched before falling back down where he was sleeping. "Sora you're heavy." Riku mumbled.

Sora grinned, refusing to move form on top of his friend. "But Ri-ku! You're so soft!"

Ayu and Soya were up already and had the news on. They were sitting on the couch that Leon and Cloud made out last night (and that was all they did). Leon and Cloud were up too and sat on the floor. Kairi and Selphie were the only ones still sleeping. The other two girls were watching the news as well.

Riku decided that since Sora wasn't getting up anytime soon, he carried him bridal style to the armchair next to the couch. Sora pouted realizing he was in a girl position.

"_And in the end, the Destiny Stingers won against the Zanarkand Apes in the Blitzball tournament. Next they'll be playing the Kilika Beasts. And now back to you, Bob." _The sports man said on the news. They switched back to the anchors- Bob and Kelly.

"_Thank you Robby." _Bob said.

"_And now a breaking news story." _Kelly said shifting her papers. _"Early this morning, around 2: 35, the Destiny Prison exploded." _

Sora looked at his brother the same time Cloud looked at him. Kelly continued. _"No clues as to why the prison burst into flames or how but most of the prisoners died. Police officers found all the bodies except one."_

Sora shook his head. "No… it can't be…"

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked, bringing the boy closer to his body.

"Child molester and abuser and also rapist of his own son thus killing him eight years ago…"

Sora squirmed out of Riku's grasp. "No!"

"Toya Everheart has survived the explosion and is still alive and missing."

0o0

Rin: Another chapter good and done. I know… three months waiting for this crappy chapter and it ends in another cliffy and I honestly have no clue why I did that because I have no where to go from here. So huh… Nice weather, huh?

**Riku's past- **This wasn't mentioned much before but, Riku has dolliphobia (I think I made that up). In other words, he's terrified of Barbies. As in if he passes a KBToys (if he even goes near it) and sees a Barbie doll, he will scream, run and hide in a corner chanting, 'See no Barbie, play with no Barbie. See no Barbie, play with no Barbie.' No matter how much it hurts his pride.

Do you know why? Because Ages 3-7 Kairi, Selphie and Sora (yes Sora) would drag him into playing Barbies. And since he can't say no to Sora, he was stuck playing. And Sora loved playing with them, so Riku spend about eight or nine hours a day playing with them. Then after Sora died Kairi and Selphie said that if he played Barbies, it'll help keep Sora's memory fresh. So that's what he did. But continued to hate it. In a few years, a song came out called Barbie Girl. Kairi, Selphie, Rin, and Namine couldn't stop singing and listening to it. They forced Riku to listen to it. Of course at the time they were over playing with Barbies and Riku was showing the first signs of dolliphobia so it traumatized him even more. And now with Sora singing it and being stuck in a chair, he's losing his mind. So what's he do to? Call up the two guys who helped him escape in his past. But that's over already… or is it? – dramatic music starts-

**Next chapter: **I have no clue honestly. I guess… Sora sings some more. Wings are exposed. Cloud gets locked in a closet with Sephiroth. Leon isn't happy. And more… as soon as I can think of it.

Since school is right around the corner (as much as I'll try to deny it, it's going to happen anyway) so it's going to take me longer and longer to update. I can't go on to the computer during school days and I'm going to try really hard to keep my grades up and finally defeat my friend (who gets straight A's). So I'm really sorry if I don't get anything in till much later and I hope you all stick with me. I still love you people! -hugs everyone-

**Another thing: **Now that Toya is involved, who knows what that means? No one? Well, it just so happens to mean that this story is almost over. I know it's depressing. I can't picture there being more than 5 chapters at the most.

Review please and I'll be inspirited to write more and it'll bring my self-esteem up because I personally think this chapter sucks!


	11. Savin' Me

Rin: OMG we're done in the double digits! Well, we were last chapter but this is like… the _real_ double digits!

Also, sorry about the long wait. I'm so evil…

OMG. It's been over a year since I started this! It's been a year and seven days!!! –throws confetti- Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed!!! Sorry, if I never got back to you… I'm trying to make a better habit.

Beware! There's a lot of Cloud in this chapter. He's literally like everywhere; there's only one part with no Cloud. But, everyone loves him, right? Right.

Disclaimer: I would be Japanese if I owned Kingdom Hearts. I wish, but I'm not. Also, if I owned the song in here, I would be a guy. I'm not. I would be dead if I owned the game rummy. I'm still alive if I'm writing this. I'm Polish, female and alive. I don't own anything but the plot.

I'm doing something new here that I found the information on Word…

Date started: October 2

Date finished: November 21

Pages (font 12, no spaces and no talking): 13

Words: 7,382

Time spend: 444 minutes or 7.4 hours

Now, isn't that cool!

0o0

"Toya Harada has survived the explosion and is still alive and missing." The anchor said.

"There aren't many details ready to be presented at the moment, more information later on at six. Now on to weather!"

Everyone looked at either Cloud or Soya. No one even looked at the one who was hurt by this more than anyone. Only two people even bothered to spare him a look-Cloud and Rin.

"Cloud?" Leon asked wearily. "Are you okay?" Cloud was too busy watching Sora to even notice his question.

"Soya?" Ayu started, glancing at Cloud and Sora once in a while. "That means…"

"I know." Soya answered quietly. "I know."

Riku, on the other hand, growled under his breath, unconsciously hugging Sora tighter.

"That ass is still alive! I'll kill him." He mumbled.

Rin bit her lip as Cloud stood up, without a word. He grabbed dazed Sora's hand and pulled him forcefully and quickly out of the living room. Leon didn't know exactly why Cloud chose Sora to talk to but he trusted his boyfriend.

He was just going to have to believe in him.

Cloud pulled Sora up the stairs and into the bathroom that Ayu and Riku shared. The bathroom was huge. Bigger than the kitchen; just the way Ayu likes it.

Sora still seemed kinda out of it. "Sora? Sora?! Snap out of it damnit!" Cloud yelled, shaking him.

"Aniki?" Sora whispered. Cloud had a bad feeling about this. Sora used to never call him aniki unless something was terribly wrong. "He's back." He looked up into Cloud's eyes for the first time; his own blue eyes fearful but his crooked smile told him he was also confused. His voice was a little high. "Has he ever been back before? Dad, I mean. Did he ever return in the past while I was gone? No? Of course he didn't." He laughed dryly of course with no humor what's so ever in it.

"It's kinda funny, don't you think?" Sora continued his voice getting higher and his eyes forming tears. "That that the only reason why dad is suddenly back, is because I'm here? Some evil demon is out to get me, so he sinks low enough to get dad- the person who killed me? Well, since he can't get any Twilights or demons to get the job done, why not the original person?"

"Sora." Cloud started, ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Sora, it's just a-"

"Why?" Sora screamed, pushing his hand away. "Why does this always happen to me?"

At that moment, the lights in the room flickered on and off, and the air turned into strong gusts of wind. Cloud covered his eyes, to shield them from the winds. He soon heard the rustle of wings, and peaked one eye open.

"Sora?" He whispered amazed. Sora's wings had come out and flapped about. Although, the bathroom was big, it wasn't large enough for Sora's wing span with out knocking over Ayu's expensive hair supplies and makeup all over the floor and ripping the shower curtain right off of the bar.

That's when the real winds started. Cloud was sure that if he didn't stop Sora now, he'd blow the house up. He tried to reach out to grab his brother but the winds got stronger and pushed him back. He tried to throw a shampoo bottle but it was thrown across the room. Cloud even tried to call out to him, but it was lost under the sound of the gusts. The lights went out.

It seemed just like the door was about to fall down when Cloud did the only thing he could think of-throw his whole body in there and tickle him.

It worked.

Cloud soon had Sora pinned to the ground, tickling his sides. He gave in quickly and the wind stopped and the lights slowly came back on.

"C-Cloud!" Sora whined, trying to squirm away from him. "S-stop! I can't breathe!"  
Cloud laughed, getting off and helped his brother up. Sora laughed a few seconds more before noticing the bathroom was destroyed and looked depressed again.  
"Did, did I do this?" He asked. Cloud nodded. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to get a hold of wings or my magic these days."

"That's alright Sora." Cloud said cheerfully. "Your wings are awesome!"

Sora scratched his head. "Really? You think so? I guess they are really pretty, but it still doesn't cover for ruining the bathroom. Ayu's gonna kill me for spilling her makeup!" He went on his knees and hurriedly picked up the bottles.

Cloud bent down and helped. "Well, why is your magic unstable?"

"I don't know. Usually, I'm great with magic and I can get all the spells down right, but I seem out of practice these days. They seem to respond to my emotions."

"I don't know what to say. I'm no angel." Cloud admitted.

"I wish Aeris was here." Sora sighed. "She would know what do to. Aeris knows pretty much everything. Maybe I need more practice to destroy whatever is after me."

They finished cleaning up the bottles just as someone knocked on the door. "Cloud? Sora?" Soya called. "Are you two alright?"

Cloud opened the door just as Sora put the last lip-gloss on the counter. "Hey, Mom. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just fine. How about you two?"

"Well, I'm fine but Sora isn't really involved with this so I don't really know why he wouldn't be fine." Cloud answered.

Soya chuckled. "Well, back there he seemed so surprised and I thought that maybe, a loved one or something was in the explosion and died. I wasn't sure, but it doesn't hurt to ask right?"

"I'm fine thank you." Sora bowed. "It was a shock that's all. I heard the story before and I'm very sorry."

"Why, thank you dear. I must be going now. Don't take too long, Riku and Leon are getting a little confused."

"Wha?"

When they got down stairs, Leon and Riku both looked furious. "Are you cheating on me?" Leon demanded, pulling Cloud away from Sora. "He's just a little kid!"

"Like hell, Sora will ever go out with Cloud." Riku yelled as if he was the one insulted and grabbed Sora. "And he's younger by three years, so what? Cloud's old!"

"I am not old!" Cloud protested, struggling under Leon's grasp, wanting so badly to smack Riku across the face. "And why would I want to go out with my younger br---"

Leon and Riku both looked at him, waiting. "Um." Cloud blushed. "That is why would I want to go out with someone that's like a younger brother to me?"

"Exactly!" Riku agreed. "Cloud doesn't want to go out with him! And Sora doesn't either."

"Are you saying Cloud isn't good enough for Sora?" Leon challenged. "Because if you ask me-"

"I'm not asking you. I was just pointing out that, Cloud isn't in Sora's league. But if you ask me-"

"Which I'm not. Cloud just said that Sora's like a younger brother, you… there's no way they'll ever go out. Not like he would anyway."

"Are you indicating something?" Riku asked through gritted teeth, pulling on Leon's shirt.  
Leon growled and pushed him away. "Maybe I am. Want to start something?"

Smirking, Riku rolled a sleeve back. "With pleasure." Just as he took a step forward, someone grabbed his collar and pulled him to the floor.

"Stop." Sora yelled, jumping between them. "Look, Cloud's my friend. And he knew that my uncle was in that prison and died during the explosion. He thought nothing of himself and tried to comfort me first, okay? Leon, Cloud loves you more than anything and has no feelings for me whatsoever, alright? So that makes this argument completely and totally stupid."

Leon and Riku blinked. Riku got off the floor, and brushed off any dirt on him. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yeah, me too."

"There, isn't that better?" Sora grinned. "Now who wants some waffles? I want waffles. Who can make waffles? I don't know how to make waffles. What's waffles made of anyway?" Everyone laughed. Sora's sugar hasn't worn out yet.

0o0

It was lunch time and once again, everyone was completely bored. Sephiroth and Ansem didn't stay long, due to Leon's death glares, but it's not like anyone cared much anyway.

"Did you start on your song yet, Riku?" Yuffie asked randomly.

"Huh? Oh, that song. Mmm." He thought for a second. "No. I haven't had a good inspiration yet."

"But Riku," Cloud whined. "You always have an inspiration or something good for a song."

"I just can't find what I'm looking for." Riku said.

"That's odd, though." Leon agreed with his boyfriend. "You can think of a song in a heartbeat when you really start to think. Especially about Sora."

Sora wasn't paying too close attention but his ears perked up when he heard his name.

Riku bit his lower lip. "I know. But it isn't working anymore. Like I dunno, my heart's been filled up." He paused then laughed. "How cheesy did that just sound?"

"I thought it was cute." Sora peeped, blushing. "And besides, you need to get working on your project, I'm not helping you for nothing."

"I'm half way done." Riku deadpanned.

"It's due next week!" Sora sang. "Get it done."

"You sound like my mom."

"You sound like a lazy teenager."

"You two sound like an old married couple." Namine giggled.

"Just get that done." Sora started. "And I'll take care of the rest."

0o0

Later that night when Sora finished all of his homework, Cloud and Leon were around so they stopped by. Riku stayed upstairs because Sora wouldn't let him down until his project was completely finished.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked, bored out of his mind.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" Cloud asked equally as bored.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"How about you two shut it?" Leon growled, trying to read the newspaper.  
Cloud blew away a random strand of hair when he got an idea. "I know! Oh, oh! I know! Let's play rummy!"

Sora immediately said yes. After all, ever since he was little he always wanted to play rummy with Cloud and Leon. His brother said that he would teach him when he was older but a few months later, Sora passed away.

This was one of those life time opportunities.

Cloud pulled out the deck of cards Ayu had in the kitchen drawer that's been there for a long time. He shuffled the cards up, giving seven cards to himself, Sora and Leon.  
Leon immediately looked at his cards and rearranged his hand. Sora blinked and slowly examined them.

"Alright Sora. This is that you need to do." Cloud started, picking up his own cards. "In rummy, the point of the game is to match three cards together. They got be, in order by the symbol, like a three, two and an ace of hearts. But they must all the same. You can't have two hearts and a diamond. The only way you can have the different shapes is if the number is exactly the same. Like three sevens, got it?"

Sora nodded. Cloud smiled and continued, "You start with seven cards, and when it's your turn you either pick up a card from the deck." Cloud placed the rest of the deck in the middle of the table. "Or you can pick some from the thrown out cards." He flipped over the first card-it was a Queen of Hearts. "Say, you have a king and a jack of hearts in your hand, you can take the pile and combine them for points, got it? But if there are cards in front of the queen, take the entire pile and you have to keep them. Then after each turn put one of your cards into the discard pile; if you took the pile or not, got it?"  
Sora nodded again. "And the game ends when the first person runs out of cards. But the person with the most points-based on the type of cards you have out- is the real winner. Anything you want to add, Leon?"

"Look at other people's combinations. If Cloud has three eight's out and you have the remaining eight, don't throw it out. Put it in your own pile for points. Also, look around before you place a card down in the pile. Make sure you don't throw out a card that can go to someone else's combinations. If that happens, the two other players -if they spot it- yell "Rummy" and put the card in their pile, Cloud and I are experts at this so it's not like we'll throw it out. Just a head's up."

"Alright! And if that started we'll start the game. Leon, you go first."

Five minutes into the game, Sora was having lots of fun and losing. Cloud and Leon both had at least three different combinations in front of them. All Sora had was a lousy seven that connected to Leon's heart combination.

"I'm finished mom." Riku yelled, coming down the stairs. "Is there any chance I can start?"

"Not now, we're right in the middle." Cloud answered, picking up a card. Frowning, he put the card he just got in the pile. Sora grinned and took it.

"Thanks Cloud. More points!" He cheered, putting down three aces.

"Next round, I'm in." Riku said sitting next to Sora.

"You can help me." The brunette offered. "I'm still a little stuck."  
Riku gladly accepted and pointed out some things to Sora.

"So on the next turn you should put this down, take the pile and this can be added to Leon's combination. See?"

Sora nodded and on his next turn, followed Riku's word exactly.

0o0

It was now Friday, and Cloud continued to watch Sora carefully. He showed no signs of being depressed at all. But that was the kind of person Sora was. He kept his problems to himself, not wanting to put anyone out of their way to help him.

It was independent yet completely stupid. Cloud wished secretly that he would change.  
Yet despite the fact that his father was now no where to be found and he most likely has a strong grudge against him, Sora continues to smile and makes sure no one expects anything.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cloud asked when it was just the two of them.

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "Why are you asking that? Of course I'm fine, I just got an A on my math test!" He shoved the test in his brother's face, grinning.

"That's great Sora, really. But, what about dad? I know you're still thinking about it."

"I'm fine. Yeah, I still think about it, but I'm going to worry about that later. Wait till the time comes and live life now. Who knows when I might have to come back."

Cloud really didn't want to think about that. "Just stay alert, okay? Promise me that."

Sora smiled one of those every rare real smiles. "Sure. Thanks Cloud."

At that time, Kairi came around that corner. "Sora? Cloud? The guys are waiting for you.

You have practice tonight, right? Well chop, chop guys! The car awaits!

0o0

Practice was at Cloud's house again. Soya was in the house, putting in a microwave-able pizza. She smiled.

"Practice here again, guys?" She chuckled. "Good thing I have some pizzas. I don't feel like cooking much anyways."

Cloud gave her a dirty look. "What did you do?"

Soya blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You never cook those pizzas unless you did something wrong and this is your way of begging for forgiveness." He shot back, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ah…I love you honey?" She tried, laughing nervously. "No? Alright, when I got home from work, your band room was on fire."

"It what?"

"It was very small of course! But, it's going to need some repairs and that's going to take a while especially considering we really don't have the money but on good news, the instruments were saved and so were the sheets of music. Just the room was kinda destroyed."

"Are you serious? But that was" Cloud started.

"My room." Sora whispered mostly to himself.

"What was that Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing!"

"Anyway all of your stuff is in the living room, and that's free to practice in of course!"  
Disappointed, they went into the living room. Sora tagged along hesitantly.

'The living room' He thought to himself. 'The one room I hate the most. The room I died in.'

"You coming Sora?" Riku asked. "You're dazing out again. Like the first time you were here."

"Yeah! Just thinking how disappointing about the room!"

"Did you write the song Riku?" Yuffie sang, already knowing the answer. She jumped to her drums and started to twirl her drumsticks.

"I was working on my project so Sora wouldn't get on my case." Riku glared at Sora, who was sitting quietly in the back.

Sora eyed the walls cautiously. He jumped when Riku put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine! Just uh looking at the walls. Such a pretty color off white with uh-"

"Sora's blood stains." Riku finished. "Anyway, you got me into this mess and you're getting me out."

"Huh? How?"

"You're singing in my place."

"What? N-no! I can't sing! I said I'll write the song, but I can't sing!" Sora stammered.

"You have five minutes to get ready." Riku declared, leaving worried Sora to get his guitar.

Cloud looked over at Sora and frowned. "Sora? Could you come with me for a second? I need to find some sheets of music I left upstairs." Sora nodded and followed his brother up the stairs and into his room.

"Wow." Sora mumbled. "It's so much the same." He walked around Cloud's room, touching almost everything. "What did you need me for anyway?"

"You need something from me, correct?"

"How did you? Yeah, I did." Sora walked over to him. "Close your eyes."

Cloud obeyed and shut his eyes tight. "You can relax." Sora said. He brought his own hand up and concentrated hard. A little blue fire sparked from his fingertips. He gave a small smile and pressed it to Cloud's forehead.

"Don't move. I'm sending you the guitar part for the song I'm stuck playing. I wrote this and the lyrics so don't be hard on me!"

Cloud could hear the song play through his head. He's never heard it before but it was really nice, he couldn't wait to play it.

Sora pulled his fingers back and Cloud opened his eyes. "There's one more thing for you do to!"

Three minutes later, Sora took his shirt off and Cloud was taping his entire torso with medical tape.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again." Cloud asked, pulling more tape out of the roll.  
"You've heard what does bastards did to your practice room! They knew I was singing and I don't' know how but they know the song too. And just to get me worked up, they burned the room so we're forced to play in the living room. You know why I hate that room!"

"But I still don't get why that helps them at all."

"Because my emotions will get out of control and when I'm singing my wings will appear and I'll have no way to explain to the rest why I have those wings coming out of my back. That's why if I have tape, they won't come out."

"Will this really work?"

"I have no clue. Just keep taping!" Sora ordered, grinning to himself over his evil master plan.

"I think you should just tell Riku."

"Huh?"

"Tell him." Cloud repeated, cutting the medical tape. "He'll accept you." He threw Sora his shirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Sora asked, putting on his red shirt. "What am I supposed to say, 'Hey Riku! Yeah, you might not know it but I'm your best friend from eight years ago. Remember me? The one who you cried over and blamed yourself for his death? Well I'm here, right under your nose the entire time.'? I don't think so Cloud."

"You never know."

"He doesn't believe in angels, remember? Ever since, I don't even know when! He used to believe in them when Ayu would tell us stories about them coming at midnight to visit the children."

"He waited, he did believe in that story but once he realized that you're not coming, he started to care less about angels."

"I visited him once! I even bugged Aeris for two hours that night!" Sora whined.

"He thought it was a dream, to make him stop being so depressed all the time. He did stop, believe me, but he still complained about it being his fault and he did cry a lot still."

Cloud told him. "We really need to go."

"What? But I want to hear more!"

Cloud smirked, opening his door. "You can from Riku. Once you tell him."

0o0

"Um Master?" Taki asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Um the angel is gone."

"What?" He spat out. "You mean that woman is gone?"

"Y-yes! And that one T-twilight, is missing too. D-d-deymx."

Growling, the head demon sat back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That little punk helped her, huh? Contact Sephiroth right away, bring him down here at once."  
Taki got up quickly, tripping over his feet. "Y-yes! Right away, Master!" He ran to the side wall and pressed a red button on the wall. "Sephiroth. Master needs to see you."  
A grunt was his only reply and in a few minutes, faint footsteps were heard in the corridor.

The door opened and Sephiroth stepped inside. He gave a bow at the waist. "You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Come here. Taki, you may leave."

Taki bowed as well and hurriedly left the room. The doors snapped shut behind him.

"Sephiroth I have another task for you." The head demon spoke up once he was sure Taki was out of hearing range.

"I did what you asked and burned the room. May I ask why that was important."

The master moved forward in his seat, a bit. He rested his head on his hands. "I want that brat on the streets, his esteem down and his magic lower then ever."

Sephiroth didn't want to admit it aloud, but he knew that the head demon was afraid. Sora was extraordinary powerful- if not the greatest magic user ever. And that's spoken without the extra help from his soul mate.

"I know that boy-the angel's soul mate." The demon started again. "Once he sees the wings, he won't know what to do and will most likely kick the angel out. He's you can call it, scared of those types of things."

"But Sora! Surely he's smarter than that!" Sephiroth exclaimed.  
"Oh, he is. Right now he's taping his chest to prevent his wings from coming out. But little does he know I stole the song from Aeris' memory. If that's the song he's singing, the wings will come out. He rested back into his big, leather chair. "It will be amusing to see what he does."

Sephiroth bit his lip, uncomfortable under his master's evil smirk. "And now

Sephiroth." The Twilight flinched lightly under his name. "About that task."

0o0

Sora swayed from one foot to another. He wasn't the most comfortable under people's gaze. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked.

"Because of you and your mother-like attitude, I didn't get a chance to write a new song. You owe me." Riku stated, eating a slice of pizza.

"And getting an A isn't being owed enough? I was doing you a favor!" Sora shot back.

"Too late for that. Just sing." Sora bit his lip. "I've heard you sing before, you're not that bad."

That made him feel a little bit better. He turned to Cloud. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Cloud started to play the song Sora had sent him before. It sounded much better than it did in his head. He couldn't wait to hear the words.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you.

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'   
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin."

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be.

Say it for me.  
Say it to me.

And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me."

Sora flinched lightly. He felt his wings, trying harder and harder to break free. He tried to keep his wings in check while singing.

Not exactly easy to do.

Just as he opened his mouth to sing the next part, his wings broke free, ripping the bandages along with two holes in his shirt.

Sora couldn't stop singing. He just might be able to think of something to tell the stunned Riku, Leon and Yuffie at the end of the song. For now, he didn't want to face them. So he continued to sing.

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you.

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'   
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'."

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be.

Say it for me  
Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me."

Cloud finished playing the rest of the song, while Sora closed his eyes.

"OMG." He heard Yuffie breathe.

"No way." Leon whispered.

"Sora?" Riku asked under his breath.

When Sora opened his eyes, they were dark blue and his pupils in little slits. The three of them gasped just before a purple light covered the entire room.

When it faded away everyone but Sora was on the floor sleeping. He blinked and his eyes were once again normal. He smiled to himself. "It looks like I'm getting better." He laughed sheepishly. "Aeris has never taught me that one!"

He walked over to Cloud and poked his forehead. A second later, his pale eyes were open. "Ngh Sora? What happened? The song and the singing and was there pie involved?"

"My wings came out and I knocked everyone out. And since you're still alive it effected you too."

"Then what are you going to tell them when they wake up?" Cloud asked, sitting up.

"It was all a dream I think. Or maybe that demons are messing with their heads."

"Do you really expect them to believe it?"

"Riku did before. I'll use that one again. But you're going to have to play the part too. Can you act?"

"I'm sure I can try." Cloud laughed. "To be or not to be, that is the statement." He said dramatically.

"Question." Sora giggled. "It's question. Not statement."

Cloud pouted and quickly changed the subject. "When do they wake up?"

"In about an hour?" Cloud's mouth dropped. "How about some rummy? I'm getting better, no?"

0o0

Sora yawned sleepily. It was night now and he was tired. He had a lot of explaining to do. Cloud helped him as much as we could but the three still seemed confused. They kept asking questions about the purple light. Sora explained that the curse the demons once put on Riku, can spread and went into Yuffie, Leon and Cloud too.

Cloud and Sora wasn't sure if they believed it but they didn't speak of it again.

Sora crawled into bed after Riku. He fell on top of him. Riku gasped for air. "You're heavy!"

Sora rolled off him to his side of the bed and giggled. "Sorry! I'm just really tired."  
Riku rested his head on Sora's. "You're a pretty good singer. Not to mention song writer."  
"Thanks." Sora blushed.  
"Good night." Riku said sleepily.   
"Night."

0o0 Night Dream Sora's P.O.V.

_I found myself in a black room. I must be dreaming, I told myself. I wasn't exactly sure of where I was but I had a feeling that it wasn't good._

_Suddenly a bright light shone to the left of me and the room was lit up. My eyes widened when I saw the familiarity of my old living room. But what really scared me was of whom was in the couch. My dad, was there reading the newspaper. I wanted to scream and run out the room but the thing that kept me was the person who came in._

_Sora. Myself when I was six. The six-year-old Sora was smiling brightly and skipped around the room. _

_"What are you so happy about boy?" My father's sharp voice rang out and I felt a sting in my heart._

_The six year old Sora looked at him and grinned. "I found out what love means." He rolled back and forth on his feet._

_My father folded his newspaper and leaned forward. This was the only time he had any real interest in what I've said. "Really? Have you now? Tell me, Sora, what does love mean?"_

_The past me threw his arms up in the air. "It means you really, really like someone and they make you really happy. You want to spend forever with that person! Have you found someone like that makes you feel that way, Daddy?"_

_To this day, I still don't know what possessed me to ask that. I've never asked my father many questions before. He always hated it when I asked pointless questions. I think, I thought this question was okay to ask him. _

_His reaction still surprises me even today. He gave me the first smile I've ever gotten from him and said, "Yes, I have. I love that person very much."_

_I remembering feeling so brave that day. My father had never been kinder to me than on that day. We never had a real conversation like this one. He's had many with Cloud and my mom and even to Riku. We just never connected. That day, I felt so happy and I though that maybe my dad might change for the good. _

_But I can't seem to remember the rest of it._

_Little Sora stopped rolling on his feet and ran up to father. But he didn't climb onto his lap like most little kids do. Instead he put his hands on his father's knees and asked, "Who is it daddy? Who do you love the most?" My father really looked like he was about to answer when the boy continued. "I found the person I love the most. Riku!"_

_My father's face cringed and it all came running back to me. Memories of everything that happened on the day that I thought was the best day of my life._

_That was the day I died. _

_This was the thing I said that ticked my dad into insanity._

_The next thing I saw was my father grab the former me by the hair and throw him across the room. He quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Little Sora stumbled to get up, just looking up in time to see father coming toward him, his eyes sparkling in an evil like way. _

_When Little Sora screamed, I turned away and covered my mouth, afraid that I was going to puke. I glanced up and saw two Riku's standing in the corner, watching. The older Riku stood chatting with his younger self. They both stood smiling and laughing at something Little Riku said. They both turned my way and glared hatefully before walking away._

_The room melted into black abyss. The only thing lighting up the room was my own two wings. I wanted so badly to rip them off my back. _

_I heard Riku's laughing voice echo through the darkness. I started to run. I didn't know if there were any walls or cliffs but I wanted to find Riku._

_The room lit up again and there was Aeris. She smiled gently at me as I ran into her arms and started to cry. She put a comforting hand on my back and whispered, "Awaken your power."_

_I looked up to ask her what she was talking about. But Aeris was no longer holding me, my father's face came into view and he smirked down at me. "I've missed you Sora. You haven't been any trouble while I was gone have you?" He wiped away a tear._

_I tried to escape his embrace. But the next thing I knew, the two Riku's were behind me and holding me down while my father took out a knife- the one from before still stained with blood. He slowly started to shred my clothes apart using the knife. I struggled harder. _

_"Calm down Sora," The older Riku purred in my ear. He traced a finger down my spine. I shivered. "This won't hurt a bit." He bit my shoulder, hard. I felt the warm blood drip down from my shoulder to my exposed chest. My father licked the blood away.  
I screamed, loud and repeatedly. The older and younger Riku tried to clamp my mouth shut and I bit them and continue to scream. A different voice called my name and both of them ran out.  
My father looked around before growling at me and taking off as well. I continue to scream, my shoulder hurt and my whole body felt so dirty. In the distance, there was a little boy with two bright wings; he had a strong magic like fire glow around him. He extended his hand to me and smiled. "Sora."_

_I didn't stop screaming._

0o0 End Dream Normal P.O.V.

Sora felt someone shake him and he feared for the worse, screaming louder than before.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Sora opened his eyes to find a pair of concerned aqua eyes staring back at him.

"Get away!" He yelled, pushing the other off the bed. Riku fell on the floor with a loud THUMP. Sora blinked and looked down. "Riku?"

To his surprise, Riku didn't yell at him, he smiled gently and asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sora nodded his head and cuddled back into the bed, pulling the warm blanket over his head. He felt the bed sink when Riku got back in and gasped lightly when he felt Riku's arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. "Was it really bad?"

Sora nodded again and moved toward Riku's body. "Was I in it?" He asked again. Sora replied a muffled 'yes'. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Sora pulled off the covers, looked him straight in the eye and said, "In more ways than you will ever know." He felt like crying when Riku embraced him almost lovingly and whispered 'sorry' until Sora slowly fell back asleep.

0o0

"Come on, come on! Gather around now!" Mrs. Yuuhi snapped, trying to get her talkative class together. She coughed. "Today, we will start to share our mystical creature project. So?" She looked around the classroom, excitedly. "Who wants to go first?"

Of course, no one raised their hand. The teacher looked at her student list and started to call up random people.

"I didn't know it was due today." Riku whispered over to Sora.

"Well, it's a good thing I told you to do it, and bring it in today, isn't it?" Sora smirked. It was, Sora had a feeling they were going to need it so he immediately got on his case, and practically begged him to bring it to school. He couldn't really tell him that he could use his magic for seeing somewhat into the future, so he had to make up the most believable story.

"Rin, you go." Mrs. Yuuhi said. Rin skipped up to the front of the classroom and put up a black poster board filled with facts written in red ink and dark pictures.

"Vampires!" She started dramatically. "Have been around since the early 1800's, biting the napes of humans and some animals, and sucking all their blood until they have none left and shrivel up. Then they send the wrinkly body to their Ruler, either a king or queen, and they eat it, instead of going out and getting their own food.

"Vampires have many special powers, like climbing walls, and turning invisible. It has also been a known fact that vampires can turn into bats and fly around looking for its victim. Which is false, they can't turn into a bat. Some old people just made that up because bats have pointed teeth and drink blood. They are, though, a relative of the vampires though."

Rin talked for a little bit longer and finished. Riku was called up on next.

He brought up his red poster board and stood in front of it, facing class. He cleared his throat. "Demons aren't just the mythical creatures everyone thinks they are. Nor are they the animal-like creatures that take over your body. They look like humans with huge black wings. They usually have black hair and red eyes.

"They can only do black magic such as fire, water, lightning and Instant Death. They can't heal like angels but they can take magic from others to use for their own.

"It is believed that the first demon appeared to an old man on last day on earth, many, many years ago. The old man asked the demon to just kill him quickly. The demon thought about it and instead, offered him a proposal. He would keep him alive at a young age if he helped him. The old man agreed and he became thirty again. Along with it, better health and magic powers. The demon told him to go to the local public bath and kill everyone there. The old man was always hated by village and happily did it. While the spirits of the dead rose up, the demon transformed them into demons.

"The original demon was sent to Oblivion- where the dead go after they die twice- and the old man was appointed leader. He hates the angels for killing the demon and vowed to get revenge on them, no matter what.

"Since that time, the old man and his followers have killed and made nearly two hundred thousand demons. But most of the demons come from bad humans who died. They go to hell and become demons themselves. The good become angels and the mixed or confused become Twilights. Twilights often help the demons because they want to become angels but they know they can't so they side with the opposite of their desires. To the demons, Twilights are often called, 'Hell's Angels'.  
"Demons are at constant war with the angels. No one really knows why it started or how it started but we do know that the demons want to capture one special angel. Although, I'm not supposed to get into angels. The special angel is sometimes called the 'Chosen One' who only comes once every 100 years or so that will save everyone from the demons and Twilights. That's why the demons keep attacking and that, we know, is positive."

0o0

"I'm so glad I didn't have to go today." Sora cheered, sitting down at his usual spot. It was lunch and Sora couldn't be happier. One of the best parts (besides not having to present his project yet) was that he hasn't seen Sephiroth or his creepy friend Ansem at all today.   
Riku was gloating over his A plus project. He, of course, thanked Sora. Kairi, on the other hand, was quite annoyed. "I can't believe that bitch." She cursed, stabbing her spinach with her fork. "She gave me a B! A fucking B!" Her tray cracked and the spinach leaked out of the crack and onto the table.

Kairi was a straight A student and wouldn't settle for anything less. Even if it was an 89. "I can't believe her even Rin did better than I did!" She cursed their English teacher to heck and fumed silently her seat for a while.

"Riku!" The gang looked up to see Leon running over to them. "Have any of you guys seen Cloud? We were supposed to meet at the vending machines ten minutes ago."

Riku shook his head. "Sorry."

"I'll help!" Sora jumped up and grabbed Leon's arm. "He can't be that far."

Sora knew what Leon was thinking. That he couldn't be of much help. But you would probably think that too since Sora has no sense of direction and hasn't found his way

around the school yet. But unknown to Leon, Sora had Cloud's scent down so he could find him easily, like a lost puppy looking for his owner.

A few turns and short cuts later, Leon and Sora both heard Cloud's voice. "You wanted to speak to me, Sephiroth?"

Sora could feel Leon's anger already. He really didn't like the Twilight.  
"Yes, in a matter of fact, come over here with me, Cloud." Sora and Leon looked around the corner. Sephiroth had his hand on a small part of Cloud's back and was walking him past a closet when before anyone could do anything, Sephiroth shoved the blond in and shut the door behind him, locking himself and Cloud inside.

Leon and Sora ran to the door, and started to bang on it. "Cloud! Sephiroth, get out of there! Give us back Cloud!"

Cloud was also upset. "Get away from me!" The door handle jiggled. "It's locked! Gah! Sephiroth, unlock the door!"

Sora heard Sephiroth's laughter clearly. "I have a better idea." He heard steps and Cloud's shriek.

"Get away damnit!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Leon yelled, trying to get the door open.  
Cloud screamed again. "Don't touch me!" Sora, frustrated, pushed Leon out of the way and put his hand on the door handle. His hand glowed blue and the lock made a soft click sound. He pulled open the door.  
Cloud was backed up into a corner, with Sephiroth standing over him, his hands on each side of his head. When the Twilight realized the door was open, he touched Cloud's forehead and he fell over, unconscious. Sephiroth held Cloud in his arms and threw him over his shoulder.

"Sephiroth!" Sora yelled. "What are you doing? Give him back!"

"Sorry, Sora. But my work here is done. I'll be seeing you later." Sephiroth smirked as a bright red light covered his body and he disappeared with Cloud.

Leon was shocked. He didn't know what was going on. Cloud's gone; Sephiroth disappeared into a light; and why wasn't Sora as shocked as he was?

But soon, it all came to him.

"Damnit!" Sora resisted the urge to punch the wall next to him. "When I get my hands on him legend or not! He's going to die."

"You're him aren't you?" Leon asked quietly, still looking in the closet.

"Look, I'm really sorry Leon. I'm going to help you get Cloud back! Really I'll-"

"You're Cloud's brother aren't you? Sora Everheart. Not Harada-that's why I couldn't find you in the records."

"How did you?"

"I don't know really. I guess it was yesterday when we were watching the news. I would have thought Cloud would have come to me but instead he quickly pulled you out of the room. And now I know why." He turned to look at Sora. "I might not know what's going on exactly but I want to help. I want to get Cloud back."

Sora nodded and grinned. "I'll explain everything I know. It's not much but I'll get Cloud back. Even if it sends me to Oblivion."

0o0

Rin: Okay, so this was shorter than usual but I like it. A bit rushed and awkward but good. And it's not _technically_ a cliffy, isn't it?

Next Time: Since we're getting close to the ending, I'm running out of ideas. So we'll have Aeris and Deymx, Yuffie and her ninja ways and Sora's turn for the project.

Rin: Drop a review! Or two! Three if you really want to! I don't care! Just send one because they make me happy!!

Oh! Don't forget to read my new story that's out! Just go to my profile and click it… you know the drill. Thanks!


	12. Festival Worries

Rin: I am back in action!! After so many months of antagonizing waiting and crying. Well, I have a surprise for you! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! Muhahahaha!! … I should run now right? Yeah… -runs-

Disclaimer: So I was at the beach and Sora and Riku ran up to me, holding hands. They were all like, "Guess what? YOU OWN US!!" And I was all like, "YAY!!" And we danced in a circle. Then Kairi came and was all like, "You own me too!" And I cried. Then a wave hit me and I woke up. …Damnit…

Date started: May 20th

Date finished: June 14th

Pages: 13

Words: 6548

Time spend: 439 minutes (or 7.31 hours)

0o0

It was three days after Sephiroth left and everyone took Cloud's kidnapping in his or her own different way. Some took it bad, like Riku who mumbled on and on about how he knew that Sephiroth was a terrible man. Selphie would complain that she had no one to poke anymore (although she never spoke it aloud for fear of her life). Also, Yuffie moped quietly to herself. She didn't bring her ninja stars to school anymore and try to throw them at random people at random times.

Then there were people who had it pretty hard. Ever since Tetshui (the husband) left, Ayu hadn't been doing spectacular either. Not only did her 'nephew' get kidnapped, but also she didn't have Tetshui to comfort her.

And then there were the people who just fucking terrible. Leon was one of them. Although, no one knows exactly how bad he is since he stays locked up in his house and refuses to answer telephone calls. The only person he'll see is Sora, but no one else. Sora has to go to Leon's house alone just to see him. It's also a rumor that he calls Soya every once in a while. Leon had a descent job at the police station and didn't really need to finish high school, but Cloud was there and that was a good enough reason for Leon. He wasn't a material person; all Leon needed was Cloud, a house, a bed and teriyaki sauce. Leon ate almost everything with teriyaki sauce.

Another example was none other than Soya. All she does now is bake Cloud's favorite cookies and 'I'm sorry' microwave-able pizza. Every time Ayu comes back from her house, she's carrying three dozens of chocolate chip and walnut cookies and five personal pizzas. Riku thinks she's border-lining insane, but really, who could blame her? First, her youngest son is murdered by her husband, then her husband breaks out of jail and is God knows where doing God knows what and the icing of this cake is that her last and first child is kidnapped. Soya has even gotten letters of sympathy where each of them claims; 'It must be terrible to know that your husband broke out of jail to kill your other son'.

Even though Sora and Leon were eyewitnesses to Sephiroth kidnapping Cloud, the word didn't get out fast enough, and now everyone is certain Toya is after Cloud. He broke out just two days before the kidnapping, and since he killed the youngest, it would only make sense, right?  
Soya is now heavily guarded at all times. No one enters and no one leaves. Except Ayu, who Soya gave permission too. Soya needs someone during this time and Ayu, being her best friend, is the only one who can help.

Riku once asked why she didn't cry like everyone else. Ayu smiled faintly and said, "I must be strong for Soya. If I cry, she cries. If I laugh, she'll learn to laugh along too."

One of the other bad cases is Sora. Sora doesn't speak, cry or show any kind of emotion. His past three days consisted of being up before Riku (which the platinum blonde didn't think was possible), barely eating his breakfast, quietly going throughout the day, and ignoring all Riku's questions - except for a nod or a shake of his head. Sora also skipped lunch with Rin. And at home, life wasn't any better. Ayu spends all day at Soya's and doesn't come home until around seven, so Sora does homework, not speaking a word for help on his math, during the time from when they get home to the time Ayu comes home with the pizzas. Sora would only flash a small smile to Ayu and eat his pizza quickly. The only time he would speak was after dinner to excuse himself to go to Leon's. Mom would offer a ride since Leon's house is a twenty-minute walk but Sora would decline.

At three in the morning, Riku would feel a light kiss to his forehead. Sora would mumble something under his breath, which would make Sora smile- the only time he'll smile at all. "Sorry I can't be here for you." He would say, and his wings, twitching behind him, would disappear. Sora would climb into bed, hug onto Riku and fall asleep. Two hours later, he's up before Ayu and Riku, thinking.

Riku was very worried.

It was Saturday, and Riku was determined to get Sora to talk. Or at least to smile.

Sora was up before Riku again so was Ayu. Riku scratched his head when he went downstairs to find no one. "It's seven in the morning." He said aloud, glaring at the digital clock above the oven. "Mom and Sora never wake up before nine on weekends!" He spotted a note on the kitchen table.

'Hey sweetie, it's Mom. Sora is with Leon. Don't go over there though, Sora mentioned he's in a bad mood. I'm with Soya, you know not to go over there. The guards will attack. They gave Mrs. Humi a pretty nasty bruise, throwing her over the porch like that. Poor woman, she was only trying to bring Soya a plate of chocolate biscuits… Anywho, call up one of your other friends, you've probably been neglecting them since Sora arrived. --enter smiley face-- Love, Mom'

Riku growled. There goes his perfect plan to spend time with Sora. He was just about to crumple the note up when Riku noticed a PS at the bottom, 'Sora won't be long at Leon's. He should be home around lunch.'

Riku smiled and threw the note away. He could wait three hours.

He went into the living room and looked around for the phone. "I'll go call Rin, to see if she's practicing for the Blitz Ball tryouts next week."

He dialed her number and waited for someone to pick up. When someone answered, it was her mom. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Seikya. Is Rin home?"

"No, sorry. I think she's with Leon."

Leon? Riku thought, surprised. 'I though only Sora could see him…'

"I think she has her cell with her, try calling that." Mrs. Seikya continued.

"I will, thanks."

"Anytime, Riku." She hung up.  
Riku immediately called Rin's cell phone. After a few rings, she picked up. "Heya, it's Rinny!"

"Rin? It's Riku."

There was a pause. "Riku? Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"…With Leon and Sora." She answered after a few seconds.

"I though Leon didn't want to see anyone besides Sora." Riku challenged.

"Well, Sora thought he might need to use some backup since today Leon and Cloud were supposed to go on a date, to the fair that's going on tonght in order of the eclipse. Leon's having a hard time and Sora called me to lighten up the place."

"Is Sora there? Is he busy? Can I speak to him?"

"Yes to all. Hold on." Riku heard some Rin yell away from the phone, "Sora! Riku wants you!" She paused and then giggled. "But of course, you all already knew that."

Sora grabbed the phone and Riku knew he was pouting. "Oh shut it, Rin. Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Hey Riku. What's up?" Those five words (including the hello) were the most Sora had spoken to him in four days.

"What are you doing at Leon's?"

"Oh nothing really. Just making sure Leon stays alive. He's not doing so hot right now. He's already made a shrine for Cloud and a voodoo doll for Sephiroth. Actually, two dolls, the first one went up in flame and it didn't work anymore so he had to get a new one. He's quite talented with the art of voodooism."

Riku was positive he heard a giggle after that. "Well, do what you can. You'll be home soon, right?"

"Yeah, around lunch. Oh, say, Riku?"

"Sora?"

"Can we go to that festival thing tonight? Leon says it's supposed to be lots of fun. I think Rin's dragging him there because she thinks he'll go insane if we leave him alone tonight. Cloud's been talking for weeks about this festival, and Leon's been looking forward to it too. Also, Rin wants to go and doesn't want to stay cooped up in the house with an emo Leon."

Riku laughed. "Alright, we'll go. I wanted to check up on Leon anyway."

Sora sighed on the other side of the phone. "I hope he gets better."

"SORA GET OFF THE PHONE!!" Rin yelled.

"Sorry Ri, gotta go. I'll be home in a few hours. See ya!" Riku listened to the beeps after Sora hung up.

That was the first time Sora called him 'Ri' in four days.

Oh, he was a happy man.

0o0

Around one, Sora came back happier than he's been in a while. "You must be feeling better." Riku asked, prying Sora off of him. "If you weren't, you wouldn't have jumped on top of me."  
Sora smiled up at his friend. "Yup. We made a lot of progress today."

"Like what?"

Sora smirked and slid off Riku. "That's conventional." He winked at the stunned Riku and left him laughing for the TV.

Riku frowned. When he said he wanted Sora to laugh, he didn't mean at him!

Sora flipped through the channels, looking for something non-educational, like Spongebob Squarepants. Riku, deciding he wanted to be the bad guy, grabbed the remote from Sora to put on something interesting, like Shark Week on the Discovery Channel.

Sora pouted and grabbed it back, switching it to the little yellow sponge. Riku narrowed his eyes and snatched the remote. "We're not watching a retarded kitchen cleaning tool getting it on with a pink wad of bubble gum."

"He's a starfish!" Sora argued, reaching over to get the remote. Riku held it at arm's length away and Sora climbed on his lap to reach it better. "And they're not getting it on. It's a kid's show, Riku!"

"Whatever. It's still bad. Sharks are awesome, not to mention you learn something." With the press of the button, Patrick was gone from the TV and in replace was a shark swimming toward the camera.

"But I don't like sharks!" Sora complained and tried to reach for the remote again. He was currently straddling Riku's waist and was reaching straight up, one hand in the air, the other one on Riku's shoulder, trying to heave himself higher.

"Yes!" Sora finally got a hand on the remote. He tore it out of Riku's grasp but he wasn't fast enough. Riku took the other side, tugging one side while Sora pulls the other. Their fingers pressing random buttons switched up the TV from white guys trying to rap to the Wiggles to a saleswoman selling jewelry to a mushy soap opera.

The remote flew out of their hands and landed across the room. "And in today's top story…"

Riku and Sora stopped and looked at the anchorwoman doing to news. "The Lunar eclipse is coming up next Thursday. Tonight and tomorrow night, in Destiny Square, there will be the biggest festival since the Party of the Snow, ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" Sora repeated. "I was alive back then…" He mumbled softly.

"What was that Sora?" Riku asked.

"N-nothing!"

"I remember that Party of the Snow." Riku smiled. "Sora and I got dressed up in little blue snowflake outfits and ran around trying to win little fishes in the game where you try to catch them using a paper net. We were terrible."

"Did you catch one?" Sora asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Sora got one but he gave it to me since I was upset. We shared it and named it Poopy-kins."

"Oh, very creative." Sora grinned. "You probably came up with it, didn't you."

"Actually… I did. Oh wow, I'm terrible."

They couldn't help but laugh.

0o0

"Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Honda. Just sign here, here, here and here." A real estate agent smiled brightly, proud of the fact that she just sold another house.

The brown haired twenty-year-old signed all the papers and grinned back. Her 'husband' looked gleefully at a fluttering butterfly. His 'wife' quickly jabbed his side to make him pay attention. The man snapped to attention but his eyes occasionally wandered to follow the insect.

"Thank you so much." The woman said sweetly.

The real estate agent flipped through the papers on her clipboard quickly before asked, "When do you plan to move in? Two weeks? Next month? Two months?"

The brunette smiled. "Now."

The agent nearly dropped her clipboard. "N-n-now? There's no way you can move in so quickly. Sure, it's a new house and no one needs to move out but… still! What about all your stuff?"

The brunette kept her calm. "We're newlyweds. We don't have much stuff. All we need is each other. Right, sweetie?"

The 'husband' recited the lines he was given. "Yes, dear."

"You see, our families don't believe in our marriage and all of our belongings were destroyed. So, we ran away and got married." The woman wiped away the crocodile tear in her eye. "It was so terrible. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, dear."

The retail agent bit her trembling lower lip. "Alright, the house is yours. If there is anything I can do for you…"

The brunette smiled softly. "No, no. We're fine. Like I said, all we need is each other."

The two women talked for a few more minutes while the man tried to chase a squirrel before getting pulled back. The agent finally left and the 'couple' went inside the house.

The angel flicked her finger and the room was filled with couches, a TV, two tables and some art hung on the wall.

The Twilight stared in shock. "Oh, pretty. You did a good job Aeris."

"Thanks. You think so? Does it look like a human home?"

"Yeah, it does."

"You were human during this period, right Demyx?" He nodded. "I died so many years ago. Back in the time of machinery taking over. I didn't have a stable home to live in. I survived off the money I got from selling flowers. I wasn't sure if this is what it looks like."

"It is, don't worry." Demyx gave her a small pat on the back and walked toward the kitchen.

Aeris bit her lip and thought for a moment before calling out. "Hey, Demyx?"

"Yeah?" She heard some movement from behind the wall.

"Why did you become a Twilight?"

There was no sound coming from the kitchen for a while. Then the shuffling continued at a slower pace than before. "Remember the story you told the ugly lady?"

"You mean the real estate agent?"

"That's the ugly one. Anyway, that story isn't too far from the truth." There was a small sigh. "I fell in love with my best friend. We wanted to get married but my family was against it. But instead of them destroying our stuff, we burned down our old house with them inside. Only my father survived. We got married but dear old dad came back and killed me. But I was a good student and very helpful and if I didn't kill my family, I would have went to Heaven so I was lost. I got stuck being a Twilight. I was told that if I helped out Master and killed Sora, I could visit Earth and see him…"

"Who was he anyway?"

Demyx came back into the room carrying a large sandwich. "His name is Zexion."

0o0

Sephiroth was bored.

Alright, he was always bored but this time he was exceptionally bored and not to mention pissed off. So he got Cloud like his master wanted, and for what? A, "Good job Sephiroth. I knew I could count on you." And his capture being taken away from his pleasure.

Yeah, he liked Cloud, so what? He had every reason to, but his master had no reason to take him away like that.

So now, he was bored, pissed and slightly hungry. Not a very good combination.

His master was in the new highly advanced holding room, ever since the angel and the twilight escaped, master's been somewhat obsessive with it not happening again.

He even had guards standing around the cell. Sephiroth wanted to be one but Master says he's too 'useful to be guarding a human'.

Sephiroth stretched and yawned. He looked around the dark room. He was just outside the main room where his master was planning his next attack, a small room that was mostly used as a common room for relaxing and hanging out with friends. Hey, just because they're evil doesn't mean they don't have a social life.

Sephiroth noticed how empty the usually crowded room was and got up, stretching some more. He glanced around the room with a sly look on his pale face. He walked silently across the room to the open door and looked down the hallway. It was dim with a few lights.

Sephiroth's sly smile turned into a full smirk. He swiftly guided himself down the hall and took a sharp left turn. No one was there either. The silver haired man raised a thin eyebrow.

Where was everyone? Usually at this time Taku and Taki would be walking around the halls, pretending they owned the joint. Although this concerned one side of Sephiroth, the other side really wanted to see Cloud.

The guards that surrounded the cell had fallen asleep from lack of entertainment. Sephiroth stepped around the sleeping Twilights and looked inside the door window.

Cloud was sitting there drawing an imaginary picture with his finger, looking quite bored. Sephiroth knocked quickly on the door. Cloud jumped from his seat on the floor. His eyes met with Sepihorth's and glared. "What are you doing here?" He spat out.

Sephiroth took the keys from the sleeping guards and opened the door. Cloud jumped back when Sephiroth walked into the room. "Get away from me!"

"I want to talk to you." Sephiroth said calmly.

"I sure as hell don't want to talk to you!" Cloud yelled back. "Just get awa--"

Sephiroth quickly covered the blonde's mouth. "Shh. The guards will wake up."

"Mfhimlb!" Came Cloud's muffled response from the hand.

"Listen well, I'm only gonna say this once." Sephiroth's eyes were hard and guarded. "I may be with the bad guys, but I don't want to do any damage to you."

Cloud made a disbelieving roll of his eyes. "No, I'm serious, Cloud. Just listen. You might not believe me, but I know more about you than you are aware. I am under no obligation to answer how exactly."

Sephiroth yelped and brought back his hand from Cloud's mouth when said blond bit him hard. "I don't care about that. What are you planning to do with Sora?"

The Twilight nursed his injured hand. "I do whatever my master tells me. If he tells me to spare him, I will. If he tells me to kill him immediately, I will do so."

"You can't!" Cloud yelled, then slapped a hand over his mouth. The guards were still sleeping soundly.

"If I had a choice, I would let the angel live because you tell me to do so. But since I don't, it's up to my master whether he lives or not. But I can promise you this, if I do kill Sora under an order, I will do it with regret. He isn't such a bad kid."

"Sora's already dead though." Cloud said quietly. "How can he die again?"

"He's an angel. Humans can sometimes see angels if they still have a part of human left in them. Although, if an Angel, Demon or Twilight dies again, they get sent to Oblivion where they live in eternal darkness, alone and the worst memories follow them constantly. It's like being stuck in a nightmare without the ability to wake up."

"That will happen to Sora if he dies in this war?"

"Yes. I can't promise much else to you, Cloud, but one more thing. Nothing bad will happen to you. I'll defy my master to protect you."

Cloud was speechless for a while. "You'll let me go then?"

"No. It's safer here. He'll kill you if you escape, not to mention me as well."

0o0

Later that night, Sora and Riku met up with Kairi before going to the festival. She was dressed in a short purple and white dress. Sora wore tan khakis and a white dress shirt. Riku wore his favorite baggy jeans and tight yellow shirt. He wore a white jacket over it.

Kairi tugged at the bottom of her dress, afraid it was too short. "So we're meeting up with Tidus, Selphie, Rin and Leon there right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, at the dunking tank, I think." He swiftly patted his side pocket, locating his duct tape, a knife and mask in case (and he was sure) a Demon or Twilight would appear.

Ayu dragged Soya out of her house with the permission of the bodyguards, as long as they followed. There was no need for driving, since Destiny Islands was a fairly small island.  
Although it was a small island, doesn't mean that it can't hold a lot of residents. Destiny Square (kinda like town square) was packed.

Soya and Ayu handed the three teens some munny for games and food. They split up and Riku, Sora, and Kairi huddled together in the huge crowd, trying to find their friends.

When they finally found them, Tidus had a ball in his hand, aiming at the target to knock down his social studies teacher, Mr. Hikari. Sora had to admit he looked younger without his glasses on. His blue hair was in his face and still dry.

Mr. Niwa, the math teacher, smiled from the ground next to him. "Aw, come on, you guys gotta knock him down!" He winked at Mr. Hikari. "Having fun Satoshi?"

Mr. Hikari was not pleased. "Not at all, Daisuke. I don't know why you even signed me up."

"It's fun!" Mr. Niwa brushed back some of his spiky red hair before leaning up to whisper something in the other teacher's ear. When he leaned back, Mr. Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

Tidus threw the ball and it missed the target. Mr. Hikari sighed. "You're not having much luck, Tidus. That's… what? The eleventh?"

"Argh! I know!" Tidus yelled, picking up another ball.

"Where's all your blitz ball skills?" Mr. Niwa laughed.

Tidus growled and chucked the ball. He missed.

Selphie yawned and pushed her boyfriend out of the way. "My turn." She grabbed a ball and threw it. She easily hit the target.

Mr. Hikari was NOT happy when he came back up. "What the heck, Tidus? You got beaten by a girl- your girlfriend!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the festival… Demyx stared googly-eyed at a bag of cotton candy. "It's so… FLUFFY!" He ran over toward Aeris. "Can I have it?" He asked excitedly, pointing to the bag of pure sugar.

"I don't think so." Aeris said in her motherly like voice. "It's made of sugar and nothing but it and that stuff will rot your teeth out."

"Aw come on! PLEASE?" Demyx begged, tugging on the hem of her flowing pink tank top. "Dental stuff doesn't count for me since I'm dead!" He whispered the last part under his breath.

Aeris thought about it for a second before sighing. "Fine, if you must…" She handed him some munny.

Demyx did a little jump before running to the cotton candy booth. He came back a few moments later with a huge bag of blue and pink candy. His smile was the biggest Aeris as seen so far.

They continued walked, just looking at anything and everything, Demyx silently eating his food, content.

Demyx stopped moving for a second and Aeris looked back, confused. "What is it?" Then she felt it too. A strong wave coming over her body. She looked around. No one else was panicking so they couldn't have felt it.

"He's here…" Demyx whispered.

"You mean…"

He nodded. "Sephiroth."

0o0

On the other side of the party, Sora felt it too. He shivered at the feeling of darkness rushing through his body. He quickly pulled on Leon's sleeve. "Leon, they're here."

"Who?"

Sora gulped and whispered, "The guy who took Cloud. Sephiroth."

Leon's eyes darkened. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"I just know, you wouldn't be able to feel it until they actually show their face."

Leon looked around. Riku and the others were occupied trying to throw a ring on a bottle. Sora and Leon were the only two not playing. "What's the plan?"

"By the feel of it, they're probably circling overhead."

"Overhead?"

"Wings, duh. Anyway, they're probably swoop down and try to get me or one of our friends. Riku is also at a very high danger, more than the others are. I'm gonna have to get away from them, maybe confuse Sephiroth. I'm not sure if that'll do much good since he all ready knows them."

Leon growled at the name. "What else? The actual action part?"

"I'll distract them and lead them away from the party, hopefully then they won't attack any bystanders."

Sora lead Leon away from the festival to a secluded area behind a group of trees. He took the knife out of his pocket and handed it to Leon. "Cut two holes in my back where my shoulder blades are."

"Why?"

"There's no time for questions!" Sora snapped, trying to think.

Leon sighed and listened. "Two inches good for you?"

"Perfect." Sora stood still, tensed up slightly.

"You'll do fine." Leon assured him. "This is what you've been training at my house for. Just do everything we did and you'll do perfectly."

Sora didn't say anything for a few moments. "Tomorrow is the lunar eclipse, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It'll end tomorrow. It's either I die, or they die. No matter how it ends…" Sora looked at Leon and smiled sadly, tears building up in his eyes. "I'll be leaving."

0o0

It was only a few minutes later when Riku noticed two of his friends were missing. He cursed under his breath and called Tidus over. "They're gone. Leon and Sora aren't here. Did you see them leave?"

"I didn't. Are you sure? Maybe they went to go get some food. Sora likes food and Leon's responsible to get him there and back in one piece. Did you ask anyone else?"

Riku asked his other friends if Leon or Sora told them they were leaving, they all said no.

"Now what?" Riku sighed. "Mom and Soya will kill me if they knew Leon and Sora got lost. What if they're not together? Leon didn't bring his cell phone, Sora doesn't have one…Oh god…"

Kairi patted his back. "We'll find them. They wouldn't leave. Let's spilt up and look for them, all right? I'll go with Tidus while you go with Selphie and Rin. Tidus has his cell and Rin has hers."

"Okay." Riku said. "We'll go right and you two go left." Kairi nodded and grabbed Tidus' arm, leading him away from the other three.

Rin bit her lip. "I think they'll be around any food courts."

"We'll go there first."

0o0

Aeris and Demyx were taking a break, sitting underneath a palm tree when the angel's senses flared. She gasped when she figured out who's it was.

"Sora's here! I don't know where but, we need to get to him quickly."

"What's the rush?" Demyx asked lazily. "We just walked a lot and I'm tired."

"I'm not sure if Sora knows about the others, though. I'm sure you felt their presence getting stronger."

Demyx sat up a little straighter. "I did, actually." He sighed. "Alright, let's go find him."  
They stood up and headed left. "I think they're this way."

0o0

Sora breathed in and out before letting his wings loose. The silver-white feathers sprouted from his back and stretched, happy to be free again.

It was Leon's first time really seeing Sora's wings and he was amazed. Sora grinned. "Pretty, no?"

"They are. They're such a bright color."

"The brightest." Sora corrected. "One of the brightest in history." He laughed. "I guess I'm just special."

Putting all silliness aside, Sora took in another deep breath and felt his magic running through his veins. Not to mention he could also feel the presence of a powerful Twilight; probably Sephiroth sent by his master.

But there were two others, he couldn't quite place. Familiar, yet, different.

"They're getting closer."

"You keep saying they. Sephiroth and who?" Leon asked.

"I don't know."

There was a large flash in the sky, right behind a cloud before a single black feather fell on top of Sora's head. He plucked it off his hair and ran his hand down it. "It's Sephiroth, all right."

There was another flash, a much larger one- it hit the ground no less than ten yards in front of Sora and Leon. When the light faded, Sephiroth stood there, his face emotionless and his eyes dark. He had on his Twilight outfit, the one Sora has seen in so many pictures of him before. A long, black trench coat with silver armor plates that reached the middle of his black leather boots. His long silver hair flowed wildly in the wind. He brushed part of it back with his black gloved hand.

Leon looked like he was about to kill someone when Sephiroth caught his eye and smirked.  
Before either of them could open their mouths, Sephiroth answered the question they had on their minds. "He is alive and well."

Leon still didn't look satisfied. His body stance was that of offense, wanting to run over and choke the Twilight until he made a funny croaking sound.

He noticed and glared back. "I didn't touch him if that's what got you all worked up. Tomorrow, he'll be back. I somewhat promised him that. It doesn't matter if we lose," He stared right at Sora. "Or win."

Without any warning, a flaming fireball was hurled directly at Sora. With his fast reflexes, Sora quickly pushed Leon away and mumbled the curse for a water wall. It just barely destroyed the ball of fire, but it did knock the angel back a few feet. Luckily, his wings lessened the impact.  
Sora looked up and noticed Sephiroth was gone. "Where…?" He felt something collide with his side hard, sending him back to the ground. Sora heard a loud scream- Sephiroth had attacked Leon.

Leon wasn't slow; he had pretty fast eyes. He saw the Twilight coming and had the knife Sora gave him in hand. Although, he didn't hit Sephiroth, he did block him somewhat. The only mark on Leon was a long gash across his arm.

"Damn, he's fast." Sora muttered, staring into his cold green eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he saw a flash of regret in them.

0o0

Riku, Selphie and Rin were asking around if anyone had seen a little kid with wild chocolate hair and a tall brunette that looked like he'd come out of a motorcycle movie. Everyone had declined.  
Selphie sighed. "One of these days, I'm gonna get that Squally a leash."

"What makes you think it was Leon's fault?" Rin asked.

"'Cause Sora wouldn't leave Riku's side." Selphie sighed. "He's too hopeless without him."

"So that means, Leon got jealous of Riku because he had someone to love while his own love was taken away from him so he stole Sora!" Rin concluded, smiling brightly.

The two cousins jumped around, delighted of their new findings while Riku gritted his teeth.

"Would you two please shut it?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a possible headache coming on. "Of all the people to be stuck with… Rin, you can sense auras, right? Can you possibly see Sora's? You said before he had a weird one."

Rin stopped, mid-jump. "Oh that's right. I forgot." She laughed sheepishly and closed her eyes, concentrating. Most of the time, it took at least a minute to get a small ray, being the amateur aura reader Rin was, but this time she had her eyes closed for no more than five seconds before they opened. Her blue eyes looked scared. "There's a few waves, different ones, yet all evenly powerful. Two are in that direction." She pointed to the left. "And two more are moving toward the other two."

"Who are they?"

Rin bit her lip, trying to think. "The two moving are people I've never met but the two over there are Sora and… Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Riku repeated, angrily and shocked. "What the hell does he--"

There was a sound of an explosion. The smell of fire carried through the wind and drifted to the three friends.

"That's the area where Sora's in!" Rin cried.

There was another noise, quickly following the smell- a scream of pain. "That sounded like Leon." Selphie whispered, frightened.

They started to run toward area Rin pointed to. There was the sound of something moving overhead. Then a large lighting bolt crashed into the earth, only about a hundred yards in front of Riku, Selphie and Rin.

The next things that came their way were two large fireballs. One hit a large teriyaki steak tent and it burned down in seconds. Another hit a festival game.

The crowd at the festival would have to be blind to miss that. People ran in the opposite direction of the large park Sora was supposedly in.

"Look!" Selphie yelled. "Up in the sky!"

Riku looked up and saw a black feather falling down. He jumped up and caught it. "What's this?" He saw something move above and glanced at it again. A large black wing flew gracefully and quickly in the sky. The black object stopped for a second and shot what looked like a giant dark purple ball of energy. There was another scream.

"That sounded like Sora." Riku growled, picking up the pace.

"What's that?" Selphie asked, pointing to the sky again.

It was another giant pair of wings, white this time. The way they were flapping unevenly made it look like the blast of energy hit it.

"Riku?" Leon staggered out of the bushes, shocked. His sleeve was ruined, blood seeping through the white cotton.

"What happened, Leon?" Selphie asked, running over to examine his injury. "Where's Sora? Rin said she felt Sephiroth here too."

Leon didn't say anything as Selphie ripped the hem of her dress to make a bandage. "If Sora's here, I want to know." Riku demanded, glaring.

Leon paid no attention as he effortlessly picked Selphie up to avoid a falling dagger. "I didn't know he had weapons with him." He muttered mostly to himself.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Riku growled. "You're ignoring me Leon. What happened to Sora?"

A gigantic blue flash covered the entire sky and somewhere in the midst of it all, there was a scream.

Just when the flash was gone, something crashed into the earth that was fully black. Leon, Selphie, Rin and Riku glared at Sephiroth when he pulled up from the ground.

The Twilight glared back at them, especially a certain silver haired man. "That Riku kid is here. No wonder why Sora's powers are so much stronger. The longer he stays, the more powerful he'll get." He stood up, as gracefully and with as much dignity as he could muster. "Nice job, Angel. He'll be proud." He raised his arm and disappered.

When Sephiroth arrived in the castle, no one was there… again. He was beginning to get worried.  
He called out, "Hello?" No one answered. He tried again with not much luck. He shrugged and continued on to visit Cloud.

When he got to the cell, the guards weren't there but traces of blood were. Sephiroth sniffed the air. It smelled strongly of blood and a faint hint of the dead. The bodies must have desintegrated to Oblivion by now.

He carefully edged over toward the cell and looked inside. Cloud was huddled into the back corner, his arms around his knees, burying his head. He was shaking.

Sephiroth opened the door and gently called out his name. "Cloud?"

The blond spiky kid jumped. He looked at Sephiroth with his frightened eyes and actually calmed down a little. "Oh, Sephiroth, you scared me. I thought you died, too…"

"What do you mean?"

Cloud twiddled his thumbs, something Sephiroth noticed he did whenever he was nervous. "I heard some screams outside and when I looked out the window, there were these huge guys killing off my guards. It was really brutal. I heard the doorknob jingle and I ran into the corner. They stopped and I heard talking. The next thing I know, everything was quiet and I was alone."

"Without the guards, you were free, you know. The door was open."

"I was scared. I didn't want to leave in case they were looking for me." Cloud shook his head.  
"Who did it? Where are the others?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know. It was a set of twins. Someone said one of their names, Taki, I think it was."

Sephiroth made a face. "Oh. That kid. He's a wimp, I can't believe he killed them. What else do you know, Cloud?"

"I don't know anything else. No one else has been around and quite frankly, I'm starving. They haven't fed me yet." He grinned sheepishly when his stomach growled.

Sephiroth cracked a tiny smile. "Let's get you out of here."

"But-"

"I'll protect you from the evils. I don't think they're here though. It's been quiet for quite some time. I don't know what it means." Sephiroth said, gently taking Cloud's arm and leading him toward the hall.

"Maybe they're going to attack Sora." Cloud struggled to keep up with Sephiroth's long stride.  
The silver haired man quickly stopped and caused the blond to run into his back. "What date is it?"

"Let's see. It's been… three days since you kidnapped me. Or was it four?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"Four."

"Then it would be Saturday the eighth."

Sephiroth cursed silently. "No wonder no one's here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're all after Sora. The eclipse is tomorrow around five. Between now and then, they're gonna try and kill him."

Cloud looked panicky. "Do you think he's gonna be alright?"

"If he could beat me, he'll do fine. Don't forget Riku will be with him." Sephiroth gave him a small smirk.

Although, he didn't exactly understand what was going on, Cloud smiled back.

0o0

Sora landed smoothly on the ground, his wings aching from all the flying. He hasn't flown that much in a long time.

He sighed and wiped some sweat with his brow. Sora was too wiped out to put away his wings.  
"I'm glad Sephiroth left. Although, I'm beat, my magic is completely fine. I wonder why, right Leon?" He turned around to face his friend only to jump back at the shocked faces of Selphie, Rin, and Riku.

"S-Sora?"

"R-Riku?"

0o0

Rin: -hides under the bed- Review please!!! I'll write faster, I swear! It's the summer!

… I love you guys… please don't kill me…


	13. Knocked Face Down

Rin: It's great to be back! Sorry about the wait. I hope you can all forgive me… again. Thank you to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Me no no on the ownie.

LAST TIME ON LOVE FOR AN ANGEL:

Sephiroth and Sora fought to the DEATH!!! Which is quite hard seeing asthey're already dead. Sephiroth, with a promise to Cloud, leaves Sora (but also got a good whipping). Sora, confused as to why his magic is so strong after an intense battle, turns around to see RIKU STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HIM WITH HIS WINGS OUT!!!

How in all hell kites shall this end? (This is the second to last chapter)

0o0

"S-Sora?"

"R-Riku?"

Sora took a step back, trying to put as much distance between himself and his first love. But for every step he took backwards, Riku took a small one forward. It continued until Sora was backed up a tree, his wings shaking with fear.

Riku calmly stretched out his hand and put in on Sora's cheek, forcing the brunette to look up at him. "Sora…"

Sora tried to best he could to look in Riku's eyes without crying. "If… you've been an angel all this time then…" Riku continued, rubbing his thumb over Sora's cheek. "Then… you must know him."

Sora's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"Please. Tell me. You must know him. Sora, my best friend. Is he all right? I know he must be in Heaven, there's no other way."

Sora felt tears fall from his face. He let them fall freely. Soon, everything else disappeared. Nobody existed expect Riku, the six-year-old Sora and himself. Slowly, as the tears continued to make their way down his face, a raging emotion swept through him.

Goingwith that emotion, Sora pulled back his fist and punched Riku straight in the jaw.

When Sora heard a collective gasp the rage slowly subsided and the world came back into view. There stood his friends, wide eyed, and Riku,holding a hand to his swollen jaw. Sora felt justa littlepang of guilt, but then Riku's words rang in his ears. _'You must know him…' _Sora glared once more at the silver haired teen and stormed off.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. When he was out of sight, he pulled his wings back in and fell to the ground, sobbing.

0o0

"Please. Tell me. You must know him. Sora, my best friend. Is he all right? I know he must be in Heaven, there's no other way."

Riku was in shock. Sora was an angel. This was fantastic! That meant he was in Heaven with his Sora. He thought of the little six-year-old talking with the angel in front of him about his best friend. He could picture his bright smile as he rambled on about all the things they did together.

Although Riku was happy to meet someone who knew his Sora, the angel didn't look happy. Actually, he was downright pissed off.

Before Riku had anytime to ask why he was so mad, a fist collided with his jaw and Riku was sent flying, body slamming intothe ground. He grabbed his chin and looked up at Sora. The angel's anger was paused by a short flicker of guilt. Riku wasn't too sure if he actually saw it.

Then the angel marched off. He didn't bother to look back or hesitate. He keep on walking until he was out of sight.

Riku slowly stood up, rubbing his injured jaw. "Who would have thought Sora was an angel?" He asked his friends. He turned around to face them. "Quite an interesting end…?" He gazed at their shocked and angered faces. "Why do you look so angry, Leon? Aw, come on Selphie! Rin, you too, you look really mad. Guys, don't blame Sora for punching me. He's probably in shock too. It's not every day your friend finds out you're an angel."

Selphie stalked forward, her eyes on the verge of tears and her cheeks puffed out in aggrivation. She, like Sora, pulled back her fist and let it fly, right on the mark Sora left. None of their friends seemed surprised. In fact, they looked almost…approving.

Riku, on the other hand, was not. "What the hell, Selphie?" He yelled, gripping his swollen cheek. "Sora had a reason to, you didn't!"

Selphie, for once, was at a loss for words. Her anger clouded her mind and she couldn't think straight. The only thing that made its way through the fog was to punch Riku hard enough to make her hand brake.

She didn't though. She knew better. It wasn't her pool to swim in. She glared at him with the dirtiest look she could muster and whispered in pure venom, "You stupid asshole! How... How blind can you be? Is you sight so blinded by the past thatyou can't even see what's in front of you right now?"

Selphie was now yelling,near tears, but she somehowmanaged to get the words out. "How stupid can you be?He was...H-he was..."

She fell on the floor, no longer able to stay up, and started punching it out of frustration.

"Riku... how could you... how hard can it be to just...see...?" was all that was heard from her, after that, all you could see were the silent tears comingout of her eyes.

Rin quickly rushed to her cousin's side. "Selphie…" She helped her stand up again. "Don't be…"

"Don't be what Rin?" Selphie growled, almost in disbelief she would actually try to defend Riku. "You're the one who saw it first. If anything, I thought you would be the one to smack him."

Rin glared over at Riku. "You don't know how much I want to." And with that, Rin took her cousin home.

0o0

"Is he picking up?" Selphie asked. Rin shook her head, frowning.

When they got to Selphie's house, they ran to the phone and called Soya, thinking that will be the first place Sora would go.

"Well someone has got to be--"

"Hello?"

"Soya?" Rin asked.

"Yes, is this Rin?"

"Yeah, is Sora there?"

There was a pause. "No, he's not. Why, is something wrong?"

Rin bit her right thumb. She glanced at Selphie. "Should we tell her?" She mouthed.

Selphie nodded. "Er, well, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but…"

"That Sora is my sonwho diedeight years ago?"

"You knew?"

Soya laughed. "Of course I knew! He is my son, after all."

"When…"

"Ayu and I figured it out a little while ago. Right when Tetshui called telling us he'll be coming home."

"Tetshui? You mean Mr. Masaki?"

"Yes, he left a few days ago. About the time the prison…" Soya trailed off her sentence, most likely biting her lip in shame.

"Rin, Selphie?" Soya asked quietly. "Could you… could you please find my Sora?"

The cousins sat in shock for a few seconds. "Of course we will, Soya. He's our friend, after all."

0o0

Sora let his feet drag on the ground. He'd been wandering for a while now with no real destination. He shouldn't be doing this, he should return to his mother and his friends. He's a wanted man and if he were to get caught up in a battle, he's not too sure how to handle the situation. He's so weak, physically and mentally. The fight with Sephiroth was hard work, even with the training Leon's been putting him through. And Riku…

Riku was Sora's mate. Aeris once told him about angels' mates. Normally, one is a human or an angel with low magic powers and when combined, their power increases tenfold.

But if ever rejected…

Sora could hardly feel the magic in him that was always present. It felt as if the world was on his shoulders and he had no control to fix it.

If Sephiroth came back, he would be dead.

Sora came to a small playground and dropped himself on a lonesome swing. He pushed himself halfheartedly and sighed. Technically, Riku did reject him. He wants the old Sora; he doesn't like the new one. Tears threatened to fall once more but he held them in.

Would Riku ever return to him? Why was he even asking that? Of course he wouldn't. Not after the way Sora treated him.

Sora stayed in silence for quite some time before he heard a loud yell. "Sora! Oh, thank God I found you. Rin! I found him!"

Out of the bushes ran out Selphie and Rin, breathing heavily like they just ran a marathon.

"Sora…! There you are…" Selphie gasped. "You need to come back home! Your mother is worried and your friends are worried and…"

"Is Riku worried about me?" Sora asked quietly.

"We haven't spoken to him since Selphie had her break down." Rin answered.

"Oh…"

"Sora, we need to go back." Selphie persisted. "What if Sephiroth comes back?"

There was a pause. "If he were to come backand fight me, I would die."

Selphie grabbed his shoulders. "Sora! You can't say that! Just think of everyone who needs you."

Sora looked to the right, ignoring her eyes. "The world was perfectly fine while I was dead and in heaven."

Selphie just barely kept her hand from striking him right across the face, not too differently than what he did to Riku. "Sora… you're here for a reason, right? That's why all the demons are after you, yeah? We obviously need you. I need you. Rin needs you. Riku needs you! Not to mention, Cloud needs you too."

"That's right, Sora." Rin said. "Cloud is who knows where and they're doing who knows what to him. You need to beat Sephiroth to get him back."

Sora bit his lip. "I was rejected by my mate. I don't haveenough magic in me to start a simple fire. How am I supposed to go against Sephiroth like that?"

"Mate?" Rin repeated.

"Like soul mate, only we share magic instead. Riku is mine. And he rejected me, thus leaving me withno magic at all." Sora explained.

"So… we get Riku to accept you and you get your magic back?" Selphie asked.

Sora blinked at them, trying to figure out what was going through their minds. "Yeah, pretty much, why?"

"Why don't you send Rin and I to bring Riku over, we'll explain everything that's going on and you'll have your magic back!" Selphie said, grinning.

Sora jumped out of the swing. "No! We can't do that!" Selphie and Rin gave him a 'Why not?' look. "He already rejected me, if he does that twice, it'll just make things worse…"

"How did he 'reject' you anyway?" Rin asked.

"Because he only focused on six-year-old Sora. He completely missed the point. We're the same person, but he doesn't view me as such. In his own way, he rejected me for a dead kid."

"You're right, he did." All three of them looked up. Sephiroth was hovering over them, with Cloud in his clutches. "And now that you have no magic, I can easily defeat you."

0o0

Riku sat up on his bed, legs crossed. He was still wearing the same clothes worn at the festival. His mother wasn't home, most likely at Soya's. He held an icepack to his cheek.

He didn't understand everyone's reaction. Honestly, he just got punched and all they did was stand there. What was the reason behind Sora's punch, anyway? He was an angel, yeah he got that. Hesaw the wings, the flying and the magic. But what did he say to make him so uptight?

Out of the blue, a memory popped into his mind: '_Cloud stood up, without a word. He grabbed dazed __Sora's__ hands and pulled him forcefully and quickly out of the living room'._

He missed the reason behind that one too. It was after Mr. Everheart had escaped from jail. They were gone for quite some time. If Cloud was really upset, he would have went to Leon instead of some kid he just met. Sora didn't even say anything about it.

_'"Please, remember it and try to solve the riddle. It's probably really easy, please?"'_

That was another one. Riku just told Sora about that really weird dream he had with the demon on his balcony and he was missing from the bed. He tried to recall the riddle.

_'"He's been here the whole time."_

_"__Wha__-what?"_

_"The one you are looking for, the number one in your heart has been here the whole time."_

_"What the hell are you talking about? __The number one in my heart?__ What the fuck is that? You better tell me what you did with Sora, you bastard!"_

_The demon chuckled. "You are so clueless. But you've always been clueless. __Sora's__here,__ and you're too clueless to know."' _

"Sora's here, and you're too clueless to know." Riku repeated aloud. "Sora's here, and you're…" He stopped mid sentence. "Sora's here." He thought about it. "Sora's here…"

Suddenly he jumped from his bed and sped out the door. "He's here!"

0o0

Sora couldn't block from the kick that was sent his way. He heard screaming, Cloud, Selphie and Rin. But he could barely comprehend it.

All of a sudden, he heard multiple wings flapping. He raised his head, wondering who else it could be. What he saw completely shocked the angel out of his mind.

The two teachers - Mr. Hikari and Mr. Niwa - with white and black wings, flying toward Sephiroth. They both sent an attack his way and the Twilight got the blunt of it. They landed in front of Sora, as if protecting him.

"Mr. Hikari? Mr. Niwa?" Sora asked, stunned. "What…?"

"We were sent by Aeris to protect you." Mr. Hikari said. "We have been watching over you since you first appeared here."

Mr. Niwa nodded. "Yeah, andit's a good thing, too. I'm not sure how it feels to be rejected by your mate but you seem pretty down."

Sora's eyes widened. "Are you guys…"

"Mates?" Mr. Niwa laughed. "Yes."

Daisuke lost all silliness when Sephiroth came charging toward them, a nine foot sword in front of him. But before he could reach them, the sky turned black,causing him to stop in mid air.

The four of them looked into the sky. The clouds were whirling around in a circular pattern. And in the middle of what seemed to be a cloud hurricane, appeared a dark silhouette, with naturally dark wings, flapping against the strong winds.

The mysterious man mumbled a curse, causing a green lightning bolt to strike down, hitting Sephiroth full on.

The man laughed darkly. "You don't listen very well, do you Sephiroth? This is what you get when you become too rebellious. You should listen to your master more often."

Sephiroth let out a piercing cry and slowly dematerialized into black nothingness. Sora heard Satoshi growl under his breath. "He sent him to Oblivion."

The man recited another curse. Satoshi and Daisuke were tied by invisible bonds and completely helpless.

The Man had muttered another curse while Sora was being distracted by his two teachers. This one felt like a strong hand was grabbing his throat and was pulling him toward the demon.

Sora squirmed under the curse. He knew about Sephiroth's master. He heard about him many times from Aeris. _"If you ever get into a brawl with him… the best I can tell you is to play dead."_ Sora, being about twelve at the time, had thought it was quite funny but if hehad knownhe would be in this situation, he would have demanded a better explanation and some powerful spells to use against him.

But even those powerful spells wouldn't be of any use now. He was completely useless without Riku and his magic. The best he could do know was to play dead.

Sora was roughly fifteen yards from the demon and eye level. He could not see his face.

"You're worse than I expected, Sora." He taunted with a hint of disappointment. "I heard you were an amazing fighter. But I don't feel any magic radiating from you at all. I was hoping for a good show, but I know how it feels to be let down."

Sora closed his eyes. He knew he was a goner. Then he heard a yell. "Sora!"

Sora opened his eyes. He struggled to look down. Yet there he was, fifty yards below. "Riku!"

It was too late. His magic couldn't get to him in time before Sephiorth's master finished the curse. It sent a wash of cold feeling all throughout his body, attacking his heart. He reeled his head back and the grip on his neck tightened fiercely before releasing him.

Sora couldn't feel his body fall. Nor could he feel when a certain silver haired boy caught him.

0o0

Rin: I hope you liked it. It's super short compared to be others but I hope it's just as good.

So, it's finally come down to this. The next chapter is the last. Hopefully, it'll be out before 2009. It will be I assure you.

See ya! Review!


End file.
